Aladdin and the Amulet of Time
by dazzeling diamond
Summary: Old school Aladdin with some twists, slightly more mature than the show in parts...you'll have to read it to find out! SEQUEL: Love will Find a Way...it's already up!
1. An Unexpected Visitor

**Prologue**

_It had been a mere two months since Aladdin and Jasmine's wedding,_

_Everything was harmonious for the young couple_

_The palace was always filled with joy_

_An unexpected letter arrived, though it was small,_

_It would eventually prove to be such enormous trouble, _

_They never would have imagined it_

**Chapter 1: An Unexpected Visitor**

Spring's magic had filled the air of Agrabah, the gentle desert breezes swept through the palace gardens. Princess Jasmine was outside combing her long black hair, enjoying the splendour of the afternoon.

"Spring has to be my favourite season," she said to no one in particular. "Hey Jasmine, I couldn't find you, but then Rajah lead me to you out here".

Jasmine looked up, the voice belonged Aladdin, her husband, and he was looking more handsome than ever with that twinkle in his eye, something she had loved from the start.

"Raja knows I love spring, I'm outside whenever I can be" Jasmine said as she stroked Rajah, her beloved Tiger. Aladdin looked around the garden, he noticed the way the fountain water seemed to sparkle and the flowers bloomed in celebration of the season.

"Yeah, it's beautiful, It reminds me of you" he said with a boyish smile. Jasmine could feel her heart flutter inside her.

Suddenly a shrill squeak resonated in the air. Aladdin and Jasmine looked up only to notice Abu shrieking wildly and waving his arms about, while he pranced on the spot. "Abu, what's up?" asked Aladdin. Abu continued to squeak and then pointed up in the air.

Jasmine looked up towards the sky and saw a blur of red and blue flash before her eyes. The flash was gone in an instant and a loud splash could be heard from the fountain.

Aladdin and Jasmine proceeded carefully towards the fountain, when the saw what had landed in the water and was floating about, all worry seized. "IAGO!" they said in unison, even Abu seemed to squeak his name.

* * *

The parrot continued to cough and splutter from the water in his beak. Aladdin laughed as Iago kept on floating around in the water. "Aladdin!" said Jasmine as she scooped Iago out of the water "Don't laugh at him!" 

"Sorry! It's just so funny to see a devilish parrot plummet into a fountain" he replied with more laughter, Abu joined in with his lively squeaking. Jasmine looked at the two crossly and Aladdin and Abu did their best to stifle their laughter.

"Thanks guys, a really warm welcome, like I expected" squawked Iago sarcastically as he stood up, dripping, on the fountain edge. Abu leapt from the ground to hug Iago, but accidentally knocked a squawking Iago back into the fountain. This time, even Jasmine had to laugh.

"Let's get you dried up and give you something to eat, I'll alert the palace chefs" said Jasmine as she headed towards the palace. Iago nodded his thanks and gingerly hopped off the fountain edge.

"So, Iago, what brings you back to Agrabah? I thought you had gone treasure hunting with my Father? Speaking of him, how is he?" asked Aladdin.

Iago flapped his wings wildly, spraying Abu on purpose. "Well, let's just say between you and I, treasure hunting…uh…not goin' so well, although I do enjoy wandering meaninglessly around in the desert, where it's scorching and I'm cooking faster than a SULTAN'S KEBAB!"

Aladdin chuckled. "Not having fun are we?". Iago turned around in a few circles all the while flapping his wings. "Well… I wouldn't say that, but hey, Cassim is a great guy so I shouldn't complain" he replied.

The trio began slowly moving through the gardens towards the palace. Aladdin listened intently as Iago went on to describe the treasureless adventures he and Cassim had been having. All the while, Aladdin thought about how he'd reunited with his Father only a few weeks before his wedding, and the shock of discovering that he the was the king of the forty thieves.

* * *

"Splendid! Splendid! Iago, It is quite a pleasure to have received a visit from you!" said the Sultan. It was early evening and everyone was seated upon the silk cushions around the dining table. Iago was eating his meals voraciously, after going nearly a week without food before arriving. 

"Well, Your highness, There are three reasons why I have returned, number one, I wanted to see the newlyweds, and of course visit Abu, Genie and yourself, number two, I like palace life " he said as he stuffed a handful of grapes in his mouth.

"Genie is not present at the palace right now, he went off gallivanting again, and he never really mentioned…something about the Nile? He'll be back soon" said the Sultan.

Aladdin listened to Iago mostly, "The third reason?" he asked.

Iago barely looked up from his plate of sugared almonds. "Its not that I don't like treasure hunting it's just that there hasn't been any treasure to speak of" he said as he crammed more food in his beak.

"The third reason Iago?" asked Aladdin again.

This time Iago paid attention. "Huh? Oh, yes, I have something to give you, It is from Cassim" he said seriously.

Aladdin's eyes focused on the bird, "Yeah…"

"Well, Cassim wants you to have this" said Iago as he swallowed the last of his food, he pulled a small scroll that had been tucked under his cushion. Aladdin took the scroll and carefully untied the string around it. Inside was his Father's swift calligraphy that said,

_Dear Aladdin,_

_I hope you've been well, I have been remembering all the times we shared before I left. I thought, there is no harm in a letter. I would love to see you and Jasmine. Of course I can't risk coming back to Agrabah, with what happened last time. But if you could visit me, I would love that just as much. Listen to Iago, he will tell you how to reach me, Give my best wishes to the Sultan and Jasmine. Say hello to Genie and Abu too! I am hoping to see you sooner rather than later, please do visit._

_Your loving Father,_

_Cassim_

Aladdin continued to stare at the letter. Getting out of the Palace would be fun, seeing his Father again. He wanted to go, he just had to convince Jasmine to go too. Jasmine waltzed into the room that moment, humming softly.

"Jasmine" Aladdin said as he stood up. Jasmine turned to him, "Yes Aladdin?" she said sweetly.

"Can I talk to you outside?" Jasmine paused at the seriousness in his tone, "Ok…" she said quietly.

The couple walked out of the dining room. Outside it was calm and young and the moon glowed luminously. They walked towards the blossoming Lilies.

"Jasmine, I have been given a letter from my Father, Iago brought it" said Aladdin, hesitation ringing clear in his voice. Jasmine bent down to smell a Lily, "Is everything alright?' she asked.

Aladdin took her hands in his. "Well, he wants us to visit him, which means if we go, we'd be travelling through the desert for awhile and…" His voice trailed off.

"I'd love to go!" squealed Jasmine in excitement. "You would?" He said in shock. Jasmine's tone changed immediately. "Don't you think I can handle it?" she asked defensively.

Aladdin smiled. This was the girl he'd fallen head over heels in love with, rebellious and adventure seeking. "I should have known you would have wanted to go. Well that's great!" He said.

Jasmine walked around the garden happily, "You just cared about what I thought, my feelings, which is something I love about you," Jasmine told him.

He gave her a boyishly embarrassed smile. He stared into her dark eyes and she put her arms around his neck. They shared a passionate kiss and for a moment, every reason they'd loved each other was there in front of their eyes.

* * *

The evening turned into night and stars shone brilliantly over Agrabah as the city slept peacefully. But far from Agrabah, something terrible was brewing. Evil was more present than the air itself.

Who was thought to be dead, wasn't. Who they thought they'd never see again, they would and what no one new existed did exist. The journey into the desert was like none before. None of those who were to embark upon this voyage knew just what awaited them.


	2. The Journey Begins

**Chapter 2: The Journey Begins**

The sun had slowly begun to rise over Agrabah and the city was slowly stirring from its slumber. At the palace, Aladdin and Jasmine were preparing for their journey.

"Using Carpet to travel there wouldn't be right, we'd have so much to carry, and it would be quite a load on him," Aladdin said as he and Jasmine walked to the Palace stables.

The day for their journey to begin had arrived. It was planned that Carpet, Abu, and Genie, who had now returned, would accompany Aladdin and Jasmine to visit Cassim.

Jasmine followed Aladdin into the stables to prepare the Arabian horses for the journey. "How are my two favourite love birds EVER!" boomed a loud voice behind them. It was Genie, he had returned from his trip and was now ready to travel with them on this one.

The horses that had been quietly munching hay whinnied loudly in response to Genie's interruption. Jasmine giggled, "Oh Genie, Today's the big day! I can't wait" she said dreamily.

"Princess Jasmine, this is your horse," said a stable hand, who was leading a silvery grey mare up to Jasmine. Jasmine stared in awe at the stunning horse.

The horse stood elegantly in front of her, neck arched majestically and her mane swayed gently like a silver banner. "This is Aamira, her name means princess, so naturally I thought of you, your highness" the stable hand said as he began to tack up Aamira.

Jasmine smiled and went off in search of Aladdin, who seemed to have disappeared. "Jasmine over here!" yelled Aladdin from the far end of the stable.

Jasmine walked over quietly, so not to disturb any horses that had not yet awoken.

"What do you think of this horse for me?" Aladdin asked. She looked at the powerful stallion standing in front of her. His muscles rippled under his sleek body and his black coat shone brightly.

"This is Sadeek, one of Father's favourite horses, but I'm sure he'll let you ride him" Jasmine replied. Aladdin stared admiringly at the horse and proceeded to saddle him. Jasmine left quietly, she wanted to say bye to her father before they left.

"Jasmine, I'm just not sure that it is safe, are you sure you sure you don't want some of the palace guards to accompany you" the Sultan said worriedly.

"Really Father, It's not like that, besides, I'm with Aladdin, and he's all the protection I'll ever need" she said.

The Sultan paced around the throne room, "Alright Jasmine, I understand" he said slowly. A smile spread over Jasmine's face as she hugged her Father in joy.

* * *

"I'm telling you it goes the other way!" squawked Iago. They were sitting around in the royal pet chambers and had been wrapping turbans around each other's head before the journey.Abu shrieked in disagreement as he completely unravelled the silk he'd been wrapping around Iago's head.

"Sheesh! The palace shepherd could wrap a turban better than you!" said Iago. Abu stuck his tongue out and turned away. Just at that moment Aladdin entered.

"Come on you two, the horses are ready and Genie… well…he's getting impatient" said Aladdin as he turned around to the marble pillars where Genie was zipping around frantically. Abu and Iago's sour mood disappeared as they headed outside to leave.

* * *

Jasmine had gone to her chambers. She had changed into pink harem pants and off shoulder pink _choli. _She thought intently of the travelling that would follow over the next week or so. Looking at the emerald flower sitting on her vanity that Aladdin had given her, she about how lucky she was to have found him.

"Princess…I hate to interrupt your day dreaming, but we are about to leave" chimed a voice behind her. Jasmine placed her jewelled headband upon her hair and turned around. Genie was hovering in front of her.

She looked at Genie and did her best not to laugh, he had turned a bright shade of crimson and looked like he would soon explode. "Why Genie! What's wrong?" She said.

"Sun burn on the Nile, not good!" he said as he reverted back to his original shade of blue, but in an instant turned red again. "Well," said Jasmine as she brushed her hair one final time, "I'm ready to go".

* * *

Aladdin and Jasmine were outside the palace gates and had mounted their horses and ready to leave. Abu, Iago and Genie (who now turned from crimson to a blushing pink) were seated upon Carpet.

"Have a safe journey," the Sultan said solemnly "And you, Aladdin…" Aladdin looked down at the Sultan from the back of Sadeek. "Yes, Your Highness?" said Aladdin. The Sultan exhaled deeply "Take…good care of her".

Aladdin smiled loyally. "Don't worry Your Highness, you can count on that" he said as he dismounted to bow to the Sultan.

"I believe you will" The Sultan agreed.

Jasmine smiled at her Father and Aladdin and dismounted to give her Father one last hug.

"I…hate to interrupt all this mushy stuff, but could we get going before Genie here, cries on the rug again?" said Iago.

Genie looked up "I'm not crying, but…ok I am, its just seeing you all again and the family and emotion and---"

"Enough! Aladdin can we just get going" begged Iago.

Aladdin, Sultan and Jasmine burst into laughter. "He's right though, we better get going if we want to reach the Abia Desert by sunset" said Aladdin seriously.

He looked at Jasmine, he could see the excitement building in her eyes.

They mounted and trotted out the palace gates, "Well it's our way from here" said Aladdin. "Its going to be brilliant!" said Jasmine.

"Let's just start!" Iago said bluntly, and that marked the start of their journey.


	3. The Myth

**Chapter 3: **

"So if we just turn right there, we should be good to head straight on from here" said Iago. "That's good, we'll reach the Abia Desert in an hour or two" Aladdin said confidently as he mounted Sadeek.

The journeyers had been left the Palace earlier that day and were now tiring from their first day's travel. "Well, I am going to nap in my lamp, good night all!" said Genie as he shrunk into his lamp before anyone could object.

"So Aladdin, where are we headed to now?" asked Jasmine as she halted Aamira. "Well, we've just got to ride east and we should reach there soon" he replied.

The afternoon sun was retiring and the sands dunes had begun to seem like mountains to the tired travellers. "Come on guys! Stay alert," ordered Aladdin. Abu shrieked in agreement, but he too, was succumbing to the exhaustion.

"Would ya quit ya squeaking! I'm about ready to melt here" Iago bellowed as he curled up on Carpet.

Jasmine giggled softly, she had no will to sleep. She remembered how she'd often wish for a chance to escape the confines of the palace walls. This was her opportunity to see more than the constant perfection of being a princess, she wanted to experience thrill and adventure, something she was never permitted in palace life.

"Jasmine, what are you thinking?" Aladdin asked as he reined in Sadeek. Jasmine smiled playfully and said "Oh nothing…Race you!"

She urged Aamira into a gallop and rode off into the distance. "Hey, you got a head start, oh well, Sadeek and I will still beat you!" yelled Aladdin.

He laughed then nudged Sadeek to join in the race she had started. Jasmine felt like she was soaring, like she had no limits, she felt as if a rush of freedom had possessed her and she didn't want to let go off that feeling.

"Go girl! We'll show them!" Jasmine told Aamira encouragingly, the mare seemed to understand, and surged forward with a burst of speed.

Iago, who had been peacefully asleep, awoke with a large yawn. "AHH that was a nice nap, now I'm up for a good meal of — hold it…where's Al? And Jasmine?"

Iago pulled at Abu's tail in effort to wake him up. Abu arose immediately, shrieking crankily. "Yeah, yeah, squeak your head off, but before you do, WHERE ARE ALADDIN AND JASMINE?" squawked Iago impatiently.

Abu froze in wonderment. "That's right!" said Iago "Carpet, step on it, we've got a find 'em, and BEFORE dinner, I'm starving!" said Iago.

"I win!" Jasmine announced triumphantly. "Don't worry, Sadeek and I will beat you next time!" Aladdin replied.

"I wouldn't count on it!" Jasmine said boldly.

Aladdin smiled then said "Well, we are here, the Abia desert, lets round up the rest of them and get the tents set up, aye?" he turned around only to notice none of the others were behind them.

He paused "Um, I guess we forgot about the others when we started racing so—"

"Look there they are!" exclaimed Jasmine. Carpet landed in front of them smoothly.

"Well, did somebody _forget_ about us?" scoffed Iago in mock hurt.

"Sorry guys! We started racing and got carried away," explained Aladdin as he dismounted Sadeek.

"Carried away, yeah sure, carried away," replied Iago gruffly. Abu shook his head from side to side to express his disappointment.

"We better wake up Genie to help with the setting up" said Jasmine as she tied Aamira to a tall palm tree. Aladdin walked over to Carpet to retrieve the lamp.

"Genie we're here, wake up" he said. The lamp hovered for a moment and Genie burst out.

"Ahhh, I'm feeling relaxed, rejuvenated, and above all…hungry?" he said as his stomach grumbled.

Jasmine laughed "I'll get dinner going, you guys tend to the horses and set up the tents" she said.

"That includes you Iago and Abu!" Aladdin pointed out. Abu jumped up by Aladdin's side and followed him to help.

"Right, like I'm gonna get up and work! No way!" muttered Iago. Aladdin stared at him expectantly and he reluctantly trailed along.

A few stars had appeared in the sky and the moon's radiance grew ominously.

Aladdin entered the tent he'd set up. The gold cloth, of which the tent was made, stood motionless and seemed illuminated by the brilliance of the moon.

He walked over to the horses and left a pail of oats for each horse, "You guys worked hard today, rest up for tomorrow," he said. Jasmine sat down inside her tent and rested her head on a small cushion. She sighed, thinking about the pure freedom she'd felt when she and Aamira galloped earlier. A sudden squawk interrupted her thoughts.

"Alright monkey, this one's mine!" Immediately she stood up and walked outside. "Iago and Abu! What's going on here?" she questioned. The two animals turned around to face her.

"I'll tell you what's going on here, well, I found this little diamond in the sand, and, so I say, finders' keepers' losers weepers and the monkey wants me to leave it behind!" Iago screeched.

At first Jasmine couldn't see the diamond in question, but then noticed the small glittering thing Iago was clutching tightly. "May I see it?" she asked. Iago handed it over to her.

Carefully she held it up and examined it. It was very small, but so clear and near flawless. It appeared like it was part of something, because of its perfect diamond shape. She handed it back to Iago, but still felt odd the diamond.

"Alright, now, how about Genie tells everyone…" Genie paused to put on a mysterious voice "…Myths of the Arabian Nights!" Jasmine, Aladdin and Abu walked over and sat in a circle around him.

"Iago, carpet, come join us" called Aladdin.

Carpet flew over swiftly with Iago close behind him. "So Genie, what story are you going to tell?" Jasmine asked cheerfully.

"A tale that many a traveller such as, all of you, have told, but only on a night fit for the occasion" replied Genie. "Well, this tale is a tale that has been deeply buried in the sands of time, forgotten, and never brought up again, so listen carefully,"

_In ancient times, so ancient, people cannot remember, there lived a young sorcerer. This sorcerer went by the name of Wazir. Wazir was a mere 15 years old when he was taken captive by the Witches of the Sand. _

_He was their prisoner for 3 years, then at age 17 Wazir discovered he could do magic. Then at age 18 his power strengthened so much, in just that year, he broke free of the witches clutches by using his magic. Then he_—

"Would you get to good bits please" squawked Iago. "Hold your tongue bird!" replied Genie "Anyway, as I was saying,"

_Then he found himself a lair, distanced from everything, where he made his own little world. Wazir became very wise with magic. He soon started enchanting objects. Little things, he would give a quill the ability to write what he said and even make his shoes put themselves on his feet. _

_But the first thing he enchanted was the amulet he always wore around his neck. He was just experimenting, to see if he could make his amulet turn into a sundial when he needed it to. However the spell went horribly wrong…_

"Continue!" everyone said in unison. Genie grinned mysteriously.

_Wazir had put a far, far more powerful spell on his amulet than he'd intended to. Instead of giving it the ability to turn into a sundial, he'd given it the ability to…_

"YES…" they all said at once.

_He gave it the ability to change time, turn it back, to rewrite history, to change the past which would alter the future. Wazir did not know he'd done this. He'd simply assumed the spell didn't work because nothing happened. After awhile he'd become good at using his magic. _

_He decided to move on to bigger things. He craved power and wanted to rule. So he found a city, a small city, it was only half the size of this desert. _

_It had no name, and the folk that lived here were peaceful villagers. He thought he could enchant the city, make it his own and rule the people. He did manage to. _

_He became King and the people were under his spell. He built a tall tower where he kept his most precious possessions. Including the amulet, because, even though he thought it had no magic, it was an important thing to him._

_When Wazir was in his twenties, he fell in love with a beautiful gypsy, Sameena, he tried to put her under a love spell but couldn't, so he thought he could at least impress her with magic._

_So he spent days in his tower with his star charts, calculating when it was the best time to perform his magic. He did it when the stars were in a combination that could only happen once, at least that was what he thought. _

_It was an unusual combination, one that was supposed to grant him ultimate power. _

"Genie, keep going!" begged Iago. "Well, I would if you didn't interrupt me!" said Genie.

_He decided to conjure up a huge sandstorm, which he thought would gain Sameena's love._

_For everyone believed Sameena was an Elemental, that she had powers of the element, wind. _

_He wanted to blow her away _(Sorry for the pun Iago!)_ with his tremendous sandstorm. So the day came when he wanted to perform his conjuring, the starts were in their phenomenal combination and he felt his power rising._

_Before he performed it, he wanted to wear his amulet, which he believed was good luck. _

_The gypsy Sameena sat behind a rock, a safe distance away, to watch the magic begin. Now, before he performed his magic, he always performed a prayer, that he'd created, also the first thing he'd tried to use when he enchanted his amulet. It went like this:_

"_Oh Allah, grant me strength_

_The power to control_

_Rise above others,_

_Give me the power from the sands of time_

_The timely magic buried deep within_

_Grant me the ability to rule it all" _

_So after Wazir said this, he also wished he could have gone back a couple of minutes so he could have double checked the star combination of the night. Instantly, he went back 2 minutes. _

_He was shocked, but thought his powers were just getting stronger and he'd done something without meaning to. So then he proceeded to perform his sandstorm in front of Sameena. _

_He recited his spell and he did indeed conjure a great sandstorm. But Sameena could see more than that, she felt the mysterious sense of déjà vu come over her, then, Wazir felt he'd messed up his sandstorm and could make it bigger, he recited his prayer, as he often did when he was upset, and wished to go back to the start of the sandstorm. _

_He did, instantly, and this time Sameena, who was a very crafty and cunning Elemental, saw that it was the amulet and prayer that brought her back for another sense of déjà vu, she wanted that amulet._

_So this time when she watched his sandstorm, she went over and snatched the amulet off his neck and said she'd marry him if she could have it. _

_He didn't want to give it up, but he wanted her, this made Sameena mad, so she pushed him into the sandstorm, amazingly, the amulet flew from her hands, and back into its tower of safety, where it was protected by the numerous spells, that Wazir had cast. _

_Suddenly the stars changed without warning, and were causing the sandstorm to completely swallow the city but not its people. Wazir's spell on the people broke and they were free again._

_But the city and the tower were completely swallowed by the sandstorm. So deep, it would never be uncovered again. The stars had made sure of that, because of its sudden shift, all of Wazir's plans were never carried out. _

_Sameena lived to see it all and people think she told all the gypsies and that is how this tale became what it is._

_She never got over not getting the amulet and when she died, rumoured that it was here in the Abia Desert, the winds would change suddenly and mysteriously, almost ominously. People thought it was the spirit of Sameena and her desperate desire for revenge. _

_To this day, any villain who knows this tale wishes it was true, so they could take hold of Wazir's ultimate power. _

Genie had stopped speaking. Everyone sitting around him had their mouth open in shock. Iago and Abu stared in complete surprise and Aladdin, Jasmine and Carpet, simply gazed in wonderment. "Good myth?" asked Genie.

"It was…wow…amazing" said Jasmine. Aladdin shook his head from side to side quickly, almost as if to snap himself out of a daze.

"Genie, that was, a great myth" he said.

Jasmine was still curious. "Genie what did that amulet look like?" she asked.

Genie stopped in his thoughts. "Well, it was a very interesting amulet, it was a circle shaped pendant made of bronze with the words "sands of time" engraved on the back for some reason, and had a very small but very perfect diamond on the front, in fact, it had four perfect diamond shaped diamonds facing the four main points of a sundial. I recall one of my masters told me about the diamonds, she said they were as near flawless as you can get from a diamond"

Suddenly a shiver ran up Jasmine's spine. She looked at Iago ad Abu, they had the same expressions she did. She got up, feeling a bit odd, after hearing the description of the amulet.

"Is anyone else feeling a little…cold?" she asked almost nervously.

Aladdin looked up at her "We are in the middle of the desert, and your feeling cold?" he asked in a puzzled tone.

Jasmine considered that "Umm, I'm just really tired and I'm going to go to my tent" she said.

She gave Aladdin a quick kiss on the cheek and wandered off towards her gold tent. Iago ad Abu followed her.

She sat inside her tent and pulled a cushion up to her chest and hugged it tight. Iago entered with Abu.

"Jasmine, the diamond…the amulet…the myth!" he puffed. Abu squeaked quietly.

"Look guys, maybe it was just a little diamond a jewel merchant's camel's sacks dropped when he was travelling through the desert…because what Genie told us was a myth!" she said.

"But Jas, think, wouldn't it be interesting if it—"

Suddenly a gust of wind passed through the tent. "The wind changes…" muttered Iago. Abu squealed in disbelief.

"Look, it was the wind not the 'Spirit of Sameena' and there is no such tru—" Another strong breeze blew through the tents. Jasmine heard Aladdin tell Genie to strengthen the tents.

The sky had grown completely dark and the only light came from the moon and the stars. It was late, and Aladdin was awake, going around to everyone's tents to make sure they were alright. He quietly walked over to Jasmine's tent.

"Jasmine…May I come in?" She nodded and he sat down beside her.

"Are you ok? You look a bit frightened." He said. Jasmine sighed and explained about the diamond they found earlier.

"Jasmine, I doubt it was from the amulet after all, that was just a myth it's not true" Aladdin assured her.

"I know Aladdin, but it's still a little odd, anyway, I'm really tired, good night" she said as she gave him a hug.

Aladdin left her tent and entered his own. The next day would bring more travelling, he needed to rest. Slowly he found himself drifting into sleep. Everyone else had fallen asleep, except Jasmine.

She found herself trying to fall asleep but couldn't seem to let hr mind rest. Quietly she tip toed of her ten and wrapped a sheer shawl around her head. She walked around their camping area but found it didn't help.

In the corner of her eye she could see the horses, tied up at the palm tree. She wandered over and stroked Aamira.

"Oh girl, something is bothering me, I don't know what though, I can't get to sleep" she said softly. Aamira nickered quietly. Suddenly a sharp blast of air shot past her.

Sadeek whinnied loudly. "Hush boy, its ok" she crooned, but not believing herself. She looked up into the night sky and saw the clouds moving suddenly they began to swirl.

Jasmine mounted Aamira, bareback and rode around softly, to calm herself and her horse down. She looked back up at the sky and the swirl of cloud had begun to spurt sharp winds.

Aamira nickered loudly and reared. "Easy girl, it's nothing, it's ok" she said with nervousness creeping into her voice. The moon disappeared behind the clouds and the desert appeared dimmed.

The sharp winds had begun to fell blade like and were shooting out in larger bursts. Jasmine saw the sands in the distance, begin to churn. They grew larger and larger, Jasmine now knew what was happening.

"SANDSTORM" she screamed.

* * *

**hello reader! I know this story is finished, and well, i am actually going through and spacing out my gigantic paragraphs, so please bear with me asI continue to edit! Oh and Reviews are appreciated... :)**


	4. Lost

**A/N: I do not own any of the Disney Aladdin characters, but any other characters are mine, I also made up all the places and myth's in the story, except Agrabah of course.**

**To everyone who reviewed:**

**Thank you so much! Your opinions are highly appreciated, keep reading and reviewing.**

**Please don't mind my minor grammar mistakes, I will fix them but, I had some problems with changing the rough documents to the edited ones, and also, I will try and update once a week.**

**Recap:**

_Jasmine mounted Aamira, bareback and rode around softly, to calm herself and her horse down. She looked back up at the sky and the swirl of cloud had begun to spurt sharp winds. Aamira nickered loudly and reared. "Easy girl, it's nothing, it's ok" she said with nervousness creeping into her voice. The moon disappeared behind the clouds and the desert appeared dimmed. The sharp winds had begun to fell blade like and were shooting out in larger bursts. Jasmine saw the sands in the distance, begin to churn. They grew larger and larger, Jasmine now knew what was happening. _

"_SANDSTORM" she screamed._

**Chapter 4:**

Jasmine stared at the wind that was swirling only a few yards away. She froze, her mind completely emptied as she shook in fear. Aamira let out a shrill whinny. Jasmine stroked her absentmindedly and thought desperately of what to do. She suddenly remembered the others, and that they lay asleep in their tents. The storm wasbecoming larger each second, blurring the visibility around Jasmine. She spurred Aamira with her heel, and tried to figure out which direction she had come from. Cantering, almost blindly, was becoming very difficult since the storm had now risen and was quickly spreading across the entire desert.

Jasmine reined Aamira around in a tight circle and rode the opposite way to the storm, but the storm had already begun circling her. "Ok girl, lets find Aladdin," she said through gritted teeth. Aamira nickered in agreement, and charged through the forceful winds. Jasmine could no longer see through the storm and felt the immense pressure of the wind. She held on to Aamira's mane, but soon felt it wasn't enough, the strands of hair began slipping through her fingers and she could no longer keep her body upright. Aamira reared in fright and Jasmine's numb body flew off her back.

* * *

Back at the tents, Aladdin was stirring. He awoke and saw the sides of his tents flapping uncontrollably. He got up to secure the tent, but through the flapping side, he saw the sandstorm, building violently. Aladdin ran out of his tents, to wake Genie, whose lamp was in Iago and Abu's tent. "Genie!" He yelled over the sounds of the winds. Genie slithered out of the lamp. "Al, I'm trying to sle—" Aladdin grabbed genie and spun him around to see the raging storm. "Oh, great, I love desert breezes, but this has got to be a bit much!" Genie yelled half- jokingly. Aladdin stared at him in disbelief. "We still have a chance to get out," said Aladdin as he pulled the tent pegs out of the ground, "we just need to get carpet, the horses and the others and ride North before the storm hits us" he said with a look at the rapidly approaching storm. Everyone was ready to leave, that is, except Jasmine. "Genie, you and the others, take Carpet and fly north until you hit the Hayud Desert, Jasmine and I will be a bit behind you" yelled Aladdin, trying to be heard over the winds. Genie, Abu and Iago flew away on Carpet, leaving Aladdin to help himself and Jasmine. He ran to her tent, but when he arrived there, his heart began to beat fearfully in his chest. She wasn't there.

"Jasmine!" he yelled. He looked over to where Sadeek was tied, and noticed Aamira wasn't there either. Determined to find her, he mounted Sadeek, and rode him around, yelling for Jasmine, each time growing less and less hopeful when she didn't reply. Tears stung his cheeks, he struggled to fight his fears, but when it came to Jasmine, he knew he couldn't put it behind him. The winds had reached a monumental height and were towering down on Aladdin. Sadeek, bucked madly, and began to gallop in all directions, causing Aladdin to loose his strength and fall off, in the midst of the storm.

* * *

"Do you really think he'll be alright?" Iago asked Genie. "I don't know, but one thing I do know, is that Aladdin will find some way out of it for himself and Jasmine" the Genie replied as calmly as possible. Abu looked back at the storm, in hope that Aladdin and Jasmine would be alright. Iago and Abu sat next to each other, without complaints but both with worries for Aladdin and Jasmine. Iago, thought to himself, about the myth Genie had told, and the coincidental timing of a sandstorm, that very night.

* * *

The storm had raged all night. The spear like winds, that had pierced the air in fury that night, were finally calming from their violence. The sun had begun to rise over the desert, letting light beam across the sands. Aladdin's unconscious body lay motionless. Sadeek, stood nearby, as though he was guarding him. Aladdin's breathing became louder, in sign that he would soon wake up. Aladdin began to hear voices, he wasn't sure if he was imagining them. The sound was faint, but nonetheless, Aladdin, realised, he definitely wasn't imagining them. The voices began to drown out again and his mind wen t completely blank.

* * *

A few hours had passed, Aladdin had begun to regain consciousness. Slowly his eyes opened, his vision was momentarily blurred. He felt a sharp pain at the back of his head. He tried to get up but found his body wasn't willing and gave in to his weak state. He took a moment to realise, he now wasn't in the desert, but inside of something. He lay on several silk cushions, looking at the bright wall hangings, an array of colours woven into delicate patterns. Persian rugs adorned the floor and a vanity held several bottles of perfumed oils, there were also powders jars and jewellery that overflowed several trinket boxes. _Where am I? _He thought. _I'm certainly not in the desert. Am I in Agrabah? Where is Jasmine? The others flew North after the storm…but where are the horses and Jasmine? _A loud nicker interrupted his thoughts. He noticed a window above his head. Cautiously, he peered outside, he saw Sadeek tied to something. His head could no longer hold itself up and he allowed himself to fall straight back on to the comfort of the cushions. "Your awake I see," said a new voice. Aladdin looked up to find a girl his age standing before him.

"I thought you'd wake up sooner or later" said the unfamiliar female. Aladdin was too amazed by her to say anything. She was absoloutleystunning. Her long brown hair seemed to cascade in waves down her back. She wore a vivid purple belly dancer's top, with alarge glistening ruby in the centre of it, leaving her entire midriff bare. Her dark amethyst coloured gypsy pants billowed out from her curvaceous hips and were gathered at her ankles. A triangular piece of transparent purple material that covered her jaw, hung just below her nose, sitting over her lips adding a flair of mystery to her. Gold arm cuffs, bangles and earrings adorned her body and a tiny ruby on her belly button flickered when she moved.

Aladdin's jaw dropped. The girl smiled mysteriously. She placed a finger on his chin and closed his mouth. "Who are you?" Aladdin asked slowly. The girl's smile grew, "I'm Nadira, I'm a gypsy and a dancer," she said in reply "and who are you handsome?" Aladdin felt flushed partly because he was feeling hot and also because he was still in awe of her. "I'm Al-Al Aladdin," he stammered. Nadira laughed impishly.

"Well, Aladdin, my friends and I found you lying in the desert after the dreadful sandstorm, don't you check the star charts? Last night wasn't good to be in the Abia Desert…not for you anyway" she said oddly "Anyway, you were yelling some girl's name… Jasmine, I think it was" Aladdin sat up straight, despite the pain that jolted in his back "Did you find Jasmine too? Is she here? I've got to see her…" he said running out of breath. "Cool it sweetheart, I didn't find anyone but you and your horse…So, Jasmine, she's your…" she asked questioningly. Aladdin sighed as he looked out the window "She's my wife," he said feeling wave of sorrow wash over him. Nadira's smile disappeared. "So are we still in the Abia Desert?" he asked. Nadira shook her head. "We are in the town of Efram, I was travelling with my dancers last night coming from the Kabibe Pass when we saw you, and we couldn't just leave you there, so we brought you into our carriage." Aladdin sat for a moment taking in what she had just told him.

Suddenly outbursts of giggles could be heard from outside of Nadira's carriage. Aladdin looked out the window only to see several other similar horse-drawn carriages, perhaps smaller. Several teenage girls were wearing outfits similar to Nadira's and were standing around gossiping. Nadira noticed him looking at them "Those are my dancers, we travel everywhere to dance" she said, almost as if reading his mind. Some of the girls saw Aladdin and immediately, the shy giggling increased. "Girls!" yelled Nadira "Back to you carriages" she said strictly. "Your arrival has made some of the girls very umm…flirtatious," she closed the curtains to block the girl's sight "not that I blame them…" she said looking at him almost seductively. Aladdin gulped, and then focused on what was really his problem. "I have to find my wife, Jasmine!" he said determinedly. Nadira's expression disappeared and she looked thoughtful "Why does her name sound familiar, Aladdin and Jasmine…" she said.

"Jasmine is the Princess of Agrabah," he said. Nadira eyes grew large in wonderment "So you are that Aladdin and Jasmine!" she said shockingly. Aladdin nodded but couldn't stop feeling that it was his fault that Jasmine had disappeared. Nadira stared at him mischievously, but Aladdin didn't notice.

* * *

Night had fallen back in the Abia Desert, everything was completely tranquil, and it wasn't possible to tell that a sandstorm had occurred the previous night. A horse's whinny broke the silence. It was Aamira, Jasmine's horse. Jasmine lay, immobile, on a sand dune. Slowly her breaths became clear and she awoke. Her body ached but she fought it and stood up anyway.

Aamira saw her and cantered up to her. Jasmine was sighed in relief at the sight of her horse, she leant her aching side on Aamira and held her reinsas theywalked around slowly. As they walked Jasmine thought she could see the top of a tower in the distance. She squinted, _maybe it's a mosque? Or it's just a mirage and I'm imagining it _she thought. As she and Aamira walked over the dunes she began to see more of what she thought was a tower. _Maybe I'm not in the desert anymore, maybe I'm in town! But, where is Aladdin or Genie? Or even Abu and Iago for that matter! _She thought. She and Aamira continued to walk,as pain shot through her legs with every step.

Then Jasmine saw something, something she was sure wasn't a mirage. Her eyes were fixed on the dunes about a hundred yards away. What she saw a hundred yards away from her, didn't disappear when she squinted. She continued to stare in complete shock, at a small city, with a tall tower in the centre. A city that had not been there before, a city that had had been submerged under sand for many millenniums.

The city of the myth.


	5. Surprise Surprise!

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own any Disney characters, but I do own any ones I've created.

**To persian85033: **

When the gypsies found Aladdin, he was nowhere near Jasmine. She was still in the desert and he was not, so the dancers didn't even see Jasmine to rescue her. But I do get your point ;)

**To catiepie182002: **

Thank you for your praise! It's really encouraged me, so thanks again.

**To JaFaRcRaZy:**

Thank you as well, keep reading and reviewing!

**Recap:**

_Then Jasmine saw something, something she was sure wasn't a mirage. Her eyes were fixed on the dunes about a hundred yards away. What she saw a hundred yards away from her, didn't disappear when she squinted. She continued to stare in complete shock, at a small city, with a tall tower in the centre. A city that had not been there before, a city that had had been submerged under sand for many millenniums. _

_The city of the myth. _

**Chapter 5:**

Jasmine's mind went blank. Her palms began to shake and she felt numb all over.

"By Allah…" she gasped. Her pain hardly bothered her anymore. She walked, almost as if in a trance, towards the city. As Genie had said, it was not big, she could see the whole city from where she stood. "Oh my…" she said trying to force her mind to believe what her eyes were seeing. The city although small, was magnificent, there were buildings made of marble, and many domes were embellished with gold and silver. In the exact centre of the city, stood the amulet tower, the most impressive building of all, the body of the tower was made of white marble and the dome was silver and covered with sapphires and aquamarines, all dazzling brightly. Succumbing to their curiosity, Jasmine and Aamira rode closer to the mythical city.

* * *

"Some Genie you are!" squawked Iago bossily "you can't even tell us if their ok!"

Genie, Iago, Abu and Carpet were in the Hayud Desert. Everyone was seated upon Carpet and thinking about their missing friends. "I told you, I haven't practised serious magic in a long time, this sort of thing doesn't come back to you straight away!" said Genie. Abu remained silent and held his tail tightly for comfort. A group of Nomads on Camels passed by and stopped in front of the quiet group. The man on the tallest camel dismounted. He walked up to the group and looked at them suspiciously. "You look as though you've been travelling awhile," he said without any further indication. Genie nodded, "We just escaped the Sandstorm in the Abia Desert," he said wearily. The man's face donned a surprised expression. "You were in the Abia Desert! NO one goes there anymore, not since the story of Wazir…" he said his voice trailing off. "Listen buddy! That is a complete myth, there's no truth to it, zip, _zilch_!" snapped Iago flying up to meet the man's face. "Still, one would never want to be there, ever, but especially not last night, the stars were…anyway, we are headed to the town of Efram," he said as he turned to face the other men on Camels "And you, such as ourselves, are travellers, and it is because of this, we are willing to offer help to escort you to Efram" the man said.

"Are you CRAZY?" Iago burst out "What makes you think we need your help anyway? You don't just ask strangers this sort of thing!" he finished. The man did not seem taken aback, but smiled at Iago, "As a nomad, I see many different people, but I can always tell the faces of those in need" he finished. Iago opened his beak to retaliate but Genie magically snapped his beak shut. "We are thankful for your offer, and would like to continue you with you," replied Genie, Carpet flew above them, lifting the silenced Iago and Abu on to him. Genie turned to them and whispered "If we've got any chance of finding Al and Jas, It will be in a town, otherwise he and Jasmine would be here by now!" he turned back to the man "Excuse me kind sir, but what is your name?" he asked. The man smiled to reveal his crooked teeth "My name is Asaf," he replied kindly. "Well, it's been a pleasure doing business with you!" said Genie shaking Asaf's hand vigorously as heswooped above Carpet. "Now carpet, follow Asaf!" he said as they followed the trail of nomads.

* * *

Noon had arrived and the day moved along lazily. Aladdin was still in Nadira's carriage, he'd fallen asleep and remembered the last thing she said to him _"So you are that Aladdin and Jasmine!" _that sentenced replayed in his head constantly. "Yeah, I'm part of 'Aladdin and Jasmine' but where is the other part? Where is Jasmine?" he said quietly to himself. "So handsome, feeling any better yet?" said Nadira appearing in the carriage doorway. She stepped inside and sat next to Aladdin. He looked up at her kohl lined eyes. "I have something to make you feel better" she said as she inched closer to him.

Aladdin drew in a breath. She stood up and went to the far end of her carriage and disappeared behind a curtained area. She reurnedwith a blue bottle in her hands, closed with a sapphire jewel as the lid. She held it up to the light pouring in from her window, and examined it. Aladdin eyed the bottle nervously. "Oh relax handsome, this is a potion to ease pain in the joints, it will help you…really" she said sweetly. Nadira picked up a chalice studded with garnets, and poured several drops of the clear blue liquid in it. She held it up to Aladdin's lips and he drank it slowly. "Now then, how are you feeling otherwise?" she asked as he drank the last of the potion. "Ok, I guess, It's just…I need to find Jasmine" he said. "Oh, I hate to break it to you handsome, but the chances of you finding her now, are well...not so great" she said. Aladdin's heart skipped a beat. He felt failure twinge in his chest, he was supposed to protect her, but now he felt she was lost forever.

* * *

Jasmine approached the city cautiously. The closer she got, the more it seemed to glow. "Wow," she marvelled. She'd arrived at the golden gates of the city, carefully she pushed one of the gates and lead Aamira inside. Up close, the city only looked more spectacular than before and still seemed more magical than real.

* * *

"So how long are you in Efram for?" asked Aladdin as he wandered around Nadira's carriage. Nadira sat at her vanity, combing her long hair. "My girls and I are here for 2 weeks before we head off again" she said as she put perfume on herself. Aladdin inhaled the scent…it was so familiar. Then he remembered, it was the scent of Jasmine flowers. Nadira stood up from her vanity and walked over to Aladdin. "So, how do I look?" she asked breathily as she wrapped her arms around him from behind.

He felt his heart quicken and his knees shake. He turned to face her, she wore a deep blue belly dancer's top that revealed her entire midriff, with coins that tinkled through movement. Her gypsy pants sat at her hips from a low slung belt which also had coin bells on it. The pants had a slit the size of her leg down the side and tightened again at the ankles. She wore a rectangular face veil that sat underneath her nose but transparent enough, her lips could be seen. Aladdin was stunned. She smiled, "I'll take that as a yes" she pulled off the veil and kissed him full on the lips.

* * *

Jasmine walked through the marvellous city. She'd begun to feel very odd, as though someone were following her. She spun around, but nobody was there. She clutched Aamira's reins tightly in fear and continued walking worriedly. Suddenly a shadow appeared next to hers. "What in the…" she turned around but the shadow disappeared. Her palms grew sweaty and she shook in panic. She kept walking,while turning her head around to see what was behind her. Suddenly, without looking, she bumped into something.Jasmine fell backwards and landed on the sand.Shelooked up, and the moment she saw she saw who was standing in front of her mouth went dry.

"Hello Princess," said the voice of Mozenrath.


	6. Vicious Plans

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own any Disney characters, but I do own any ones I've created. The angel in this story is made up, as is the myth.

**A/N: **

The story does not follow Islamic truth, so if you are Muslim, please don't get offended!

**Thank you to all the reviewers, I promise I'll work on my terrible typing and please encourage other Aladdin fans to read my story!**

**Recap:**

_He felt his heart quicken and his knees shake. He turned to face her, she wore a deep blue belly dancer's top that revealed her entire midriff, with coins that tinkled through movement. Her gypsy pants sat at her hips from a low slung belt which also had coin bells on it. The pants had a slit the size of her leg down the side and tightened again at the ankles. She wore a rectangular face veil that sat underneath her nose but transparent enough, her lips could be seen. Aladdin stared at her for a moment. She smiled, "I'll take that as a yes" she pulled off the veil and kissed him full on the lips.

* * *

_

_Jasmine walked through the marvellous city. She'd begun to feel very odd, as though someone were following her. She spun around, but nobody was there. She clutched Aamira's reins tightly in fear and continued walking worriedly. Suddenly a shadow appeared next to hers. "What in the…" she turned around but the shadow disappeared. Her palms grew sweaty and she shook in panic. She kept walking, but kept turning her head around to see what was behind her. Suddenly, without looking, she bumped into something. She fell backwards and landed on the sand. She looked up, and the moment she saw she saw who was standing in front of her mouth went dry._

"_Hello Princess," said the voice of Mozenrath._

**Chapter 6:**

Jasmine stared in shock at the sudden appearance of Mozenrath. He stood above her, almost looming over her. "Mozenrath…" she gasped. He looked at her with an unreadable expression. "I'm flattered, you remember" he said bluntly. Jasmine struggled to her feet. She opened her mouth to speak, but found she didn't know what to say. Mozenrath grabbed her wrist and pulled her into the city. "All explanations will be reserved for later" he said.

* * *

Aladdin felt Nadira's lips touch his. For a moment, everything was blurred. The kiss was so soft, so gentle, that he found himself giving in to it. Nadira's arms slid around his neck. Then Aladdin realised what he was doing and pulled away abruptly. Nadira simply looked at him, with her arms still wrapped around him. He stared at her smouldering eyes. He almost felt like kissing her again. Realising his arms were still laced around her waist, he let go. "What are you doing…?" he said to himself more than her. "What do you mean?" she said breathily as she leaned in again. Aladdin unlocked himself from her embrace. "What…what am I doing!" he said as he sat down on one of the cushions. Nadira laughed sexily. "Nothing, it was just a kiss!" she said as she lay down dramatically across the cushions. She looked up in to his eyes, and then looked away quickly. "But I'm married…" he said. Nadira laughed again. "Handsome, listen, it was a kiss and nothing more, it didn't mean anything, you've still got your wife," she said as she poured herself a drink.

Aladdin turned around so that he wouldn't face her. He stood up and paced around the carriage. "I love Jasmine…what was I thinking!" he said to himself, putting his face in his hands. Nadira followed after him. "Look, as far as I'm concerned you did nothing wrong, in fact, what you did was very, very…good" she crooned seductively. Aladdin stepped away from her. "I'm going for a walk outside, by myself" he said clearly as he stepped out of the carriage. Nadira's smoulderingly sexy eyes turned into flames of anger the moment he left. "Oh I was so close," she said furiously. She picked up a bottle and threw it across the carriage where it smashed into tiny pieces.

* * *

The market place of Efram was bustling with merchants and villagers. Genie, Iago, Abu and Carpet had followed Asaf and his group of nomads in hope they would find Aladdin and Jasmine. "This is where I leave you," Asaf said as he turned around on his camel. Genie nodded his thanks "Our most heartfelt thanks goes out to you" he said. Asaf nodded and waved then turned and rode off with his group behind him.

"So, here we are" Iago said plainly. "Here we are!" Genie said in reply. "I still can't believe you don't know how to find them with your magic! I mean you're an all powerful Genie, this should be as easy as being blue for you!" squawked Iago loudly.

Genie shook his head "I am again forced to repeat to you…" he paused to take in a breath "Magic like that doesn't come back to you straight away, there is more to being a Genie than being able to just make this happen with a snap of my fingers!" he concluded. Iago closed his beak crankily. Abu looked up at Genie inquisitively. "Well little monkey, I wonder how we go a bout finding them" Genie said reading Abu's mind. Abu curled up in fear for his friends.

"Sure you have no problem reading the monkey's mind, but can't find Al and Jas, how pathetic!" Iago said angrily. Genie looked at Iago then his face lit up. "What are you glowing brighter than a candle for?" Iago said. Genie lowered his voice "Listen, in Efram, there is supposed to be a statue of the Angel of Friendship, Farah" Genie said excitedly. Iago looked at him strangely "Exactly how does that help us?" Genie crouched down to his level. "Farah's statue was supposedly blessed by Allah himself and she also blesses people's wishes for their friends, if we go there, perhaps some good will come for Aladdin and Jasmine?" he finished hopefully. Iago pondered that thoughtfully, wondering if this was just another Arabian myth. "What have we got to lose?" he said reluctantly.

* * *

Mozenrath dragged Jasmine through the labyrinth of the city until they reached what was Wazir's palace. "Let go of me!" screeched Jasmine as she fell back against her horse. Mozenrath's grip on her wrist tightened as he dragged her up the winding stairs of the small palace. They entered a room where mountains of gold and jewels were scattered across the ground. A design of a cobra's head was one of the walls. Mozenrath twisted the cobra head and a wall swung open.

"This way!" he said brusquely. Jasmine was yanked through the opening and then down more stairs until they reached a dungeon like room. Mozenrath lit a wooden torch and put it in the torch holder of the wall. The room lit up and Jasmine could see the room clearly. A large cauldron sat in the middle and countless bottles and object's cluttered the stone shelves. Several scrolls were hung on the wall, including the most intricate star chart Jasmine had ever seen.

"What is the meaning of all this!" Jasmine said as she crossed her arms. Mozenrath stood squarely in front of her, he swung around, with his robes sweeping the floor, and he proceeded to sit down on a magnificent throne in the corner.

Jasmine continued glaring at him. "You said I would get an explanation, so where is it!" she said as frustration built up inside her. Mozenrath pale face formed a wicked smile. "If only I could explain, I think I'll leave it to someone else to tell you" he said. Jasmine looked at him strangely. _If only she knew,_ he thought to himself _Princess of Agrabah, you are going to love who I have for you to meet! _Jasmine looked at him strangely, her jewelled band casting a glow in the dim light of the room.

_Nothing will get this beautiful jewel of Agrabah out of this _he thought. "Do you have Aladdin!" she demanded. Mozenrath looked shocked at the question "Aladdin is missing! Why this is great news for my friend," he said in thought. Jasmine looked at Mozenrath, her eyes were a mixture of with worry and anger. She clenched her fists in rage. Mozenrath stood up and pulled a vial off a shelf and cast it to the ground. The liquid inside changed into a gas and diffused in the air. Jasmine felt dizzy as gas continued to spread. Her body grew limp and lost her balance. She felt to the ground. Mozenrath walked over to the fallen princess, unaffected by the gas. "Aladdin is missing…And you're captured, this will definitely please my friend" he said deviously.

* * *

Aladdin walked away from Nadira's carriage. His mind was full of confusion. He hadn't kissed her, she had kissed him, but he'd given in to it. He rubbed his head in thought. In the corner of his eye, he could see the town of Efram. He walked towards Efram, his head still full of uncertainty. "What have I done!" he reprimanded himself. _I wish I was with Jasmine, and the others_ he thought _I…don't even know what happened to them. _

He'd arrived in Efram and began walking through the passageways of sandstone buildings. Suddenly a sharp outburst of noise came from behind him. He spun around to see a girl in rags, scream as a cart of barrels was collapsing in front of her. Aladdin's mind cleared momentarily as he dove to push the girl out of the way of the barrels that were about to collide with her.

The girl hit the ground with a thud with Aladdin landing next to her. Aladdin got up quickly and lent his hand to help her stand. The girl took his hand and rose slowly. "Are you alright? Sorry for pushing you over" Aladdin said apologetically. He looked at the girl carefully. She looked about fifteen. Her thin body was covered in a torn dress. She had matted dark that hung over her shoulders that, despite being messy, framed her beautiful face in an attractive manner. "Thank you…for what you did," she said slowly.

Aladdin smiled "No problem! What's your name?" Aladdin said as cheerfully as he could manage. "I'm Tali, I'm fourteen years old" she said shyly. Aladdin and Tali began walking together. "I was trying to get some food for myself, I don't make much money, and after all, no one hires girls in this place well, not for anything I'd want to do! So I was trying to steal a few dates from that man's cart when the barrels came down" she said disgustedly. Aladdin nodded knowingly.

They continued walking and began to share stories about their lives as street rats. Suddenly they arrived at the village square, where everyone appeared gathered in front of a statue. "Hey Tali, what's going on here?" Aladdin asked. "This is where the statue of Farah, the Angel of Friendship is, people often gather at this time to pray and wish for their friends, it's a silly thing, but it gives people hope" Tali said.

Aladdin looked up at the magnificent statue ahead of him. A woman in an elaborate gown was carved in gold. The statue held a staff, bedecked in jewels. Many Townsfolk had gathered in front of the statue to bestow wishes upon their friends. Aladdin sighed at the thought of his missing friends. Tali sensed Aladdin's pain. "If I may be so bold as to ask, what's wrong?" Tali said. Aladdin hung his head in sadness. "Well…" Aladdin continued and told the whole story of the purpose of the journey, the sandstorm and how he didn't know where anyone was.

Tali listened sympathetically. Aladdin slumped against a building wall and sighed heavily. Tali looked from Aladdin to up at the statue. "Maybe you could wish to Farah, you know, a little luck for your friends?" she said hopefully. Aladdin smiled weakly "Maybe," he said as he stood up slowly. He looked at the statue in the corner of his eye "Maybe"

* * *

Nadira's anger had calmed, and a cunning plan was entering her mind. "Aladdin will be mine, because no man ever escapes me!" she chanted to herself. She raised her hand and a burst of wind shot out. She channelled the wind to pick up her veil in the corner of her carriage. Then she shot more wind out of her hands, this time, creating enough to hold her up into the air, as though she were flying. Expertly she controlled the wind to carry her wherever necessary in the carriage. She smiled craftily. "Just wait Aladdin," she said as the diminished the winds to lower her back down "Just wait"

* * *

Genie and the gang had arrived at the statue of Farah. "Well" said Genie proudly "This is Farah, Angel of Friendship" Iago, Carpet and Abu eyes wandered from the base of the statue to Farah's refined head. Slowly they all crept over to it. They bent down to bestow their wishes **(A/n they do not pray to Farah, they _bestow wishes _on their friends) **Abu pouted sadly. Iago flew right up to the statue to look at the jewels on the staff. He wolf whistled "Look at those gem—" Genie appeared in front of him with his arms crossed. "Huh huh, sorry!" he said meekly.

They all bent down in front of the statue seriously after that. Abu finished his wishes and looked up. Then, in the corner of his eye, he saw someone. It was Aladdin, with some street girl! He jumped up and down in excitement, waving his arms about as he squealed. Iago looked up "Shut up monk—" he said before Abu grabbed his head and pointed it at Aladdin, who she could see was approaching the statue.

"Holey mother of Farah!" he squawked. He proceeded to flutter around the concentrating Genie. "Genie, look, it's Aladdin!" he yelled. Genie looked up. He saw where the others were pointing and Carpet swooped under him to take him to Aladdin. "Wait for us!" shouted Iago as he and Abu followed Carpet and Genie. "Aladdin!" they all yelled in unison.

Aladdin spun around at the call of his name. Tali looked him strangely. "What is it?" she asked. "I thought…someone was calling my name!" he said excitedly. He looked around, his gaze shifting from side to side. "Alllaaaaddddiiiiiiiinnnnnnn" yelled the gang. Aladdin looked behind him and saw Carpet and the others speeding crazily to him. His heart filled with joy and relief. "Guys! Watch ou—" his voice was interrupted by the gang crashing against the wall.

Tali watched in amazement. "Guys, you're here!" he said ecstatically. The genie and the others, who were seeing stars, smiled wobbly. Abu, the only one who wasn't dizzy, ran and climbed up Aladdin's leg and on to his shoulder. "Abu!" he exclaimed cheerfully. The others returned to their normal state and gathered around Aladdin. "Praise Allah! Thank you Farah!" exclaimed Genie and Iago. Tali smiled at the reuniting going on in front of her. "Tali, meet my gang" Aladdin he said before introducing everyone.

"So have you seen Jasmine?" Aladdin said hopefully. Genie shook his head unhappily. "Unfortunately not, we thought you went after her" explained Genie "We only got here because a friendly nomad offered his help to us" Aladdin breathed deeply in disappointment. Tali looked at the sadness reflected on his face. _He really loves Jasmine, I really should help him find her, after all, he did more than save from barrels, if the fruit merchant had seen me, I would have had my hand cut off. Yes, I definitely must help_.

"Aladdin, I wish to help you find Jasmine" she said confidently. Genie stopped and stared at the gutsy girl. "But you don't need to being doing that," Aladdin said. "You saved me, and if I have any values, I will do the same" she said adamantly. Aladdin smiled at her courage and determination. He felt there was definitely something about her that reflected his own behaviour and attitude. "Alright," he said. Tali smiled. "Now Genie, let's find Jasmine!" Aladdin said. He was determined, he would find his wife, or die trying.

* * *

Jasmine lay immobile in a dungeon cellar. She felt as though she was asleep, a dreamless, unnatural sleep. Her eyes felt heavy and her head still felt dizzy from the sudden intoxication she suffered. Numbness shot throughout her body. Her breathing was slow and unsteady. She tried to wake up, but the effects of the gas had not completely worn off. She managed to hear everything around her though, if somewhat blurred. The eerie noises of the dungeon rang clearly in the still air, as thought they were taunting Jasmine. Suddenly a voice could be heard wafting through from another cellar. It was Mozenrath's, she was sure, and he was speaking to someone.

"She is here…No they weren't there…but I'm told he is missing" said Mozenrath. Jasmine listened more closely as only parts of his conversation could be heard. Jasmine heard muffled sounds of the other voice, it sounded familiar but she couldn't place it. "That is partially in our favour…but the boy…the street rat…I've learnt that you mustn't underestimate that insolent fool" said the indistinct voice. Mozenrath argued "We have the princess…surely it isn't—" "It is necessary to capture that fool, or our plan may never be carried out!" interrupted the voice. Jasmine listened more intently as her heart quickened in fear for Aladdin. "I have cast a spell of invisibility on the city, so no outsiders, aside from our chosen few, can see the city," Mozenrath said. Jasmine felt her stomach churn in fright. "It isn't enough! WE MUST be sure to capture that bloody street rat…or else" the voice threatened. A chill ran up Jasmine's spine. Her mind was filled with alarm.

She recognised the voice.


	7. Discovery of a Lifetime

**Disclaimer: **

I do not own any classic Disney characters, but I do own anything else. Please do not use my characters as they are mine.

**To persian85033 and JaFaRcRaZy: **

Thank you for being my most loyal readers! Glad to receive your feedback and ideas!

**To softlove91:**

I am happy you like the story and I will work on my spacing! Keep reading and reviewing!

**To Ruthie:**

Love ya babe! Glad you like it and keep reading and reviewing! I promise to do the same for you!

**Recap:**

"_She is here…No they weren't there…but I'm told he is missing" said Mozenrath. Jasmine listened more closely as only parts of his conversation could be heard. Jasmine heard muffled sounds of the other voice, it sounded familiar but she couldn't place it. "That is partially in our favour…but the boy…the street rat…I've learnt that you mustn't underestimate that insolent fool" said the indistinct voice. _

_Mozenrath argued "We have the princess…surely it isn't—" "It is necessary to capture that fool, or our plan may never be carried out!" interrupted the voice. Jasmine listened more intently as her heart quickened in fear for Aladdin. "I have cast a spell of invisibility on the city, so no outsiders, aside from our chosen few, can see the city," Mozenrath said. Jasmine felt her stomach churn in fright. "It isn't enough! WE MUST be sure to capture that bloody street rat…or else" the voice threatened. A chill ran up Jasmine's spine. Her mind was filled with alarm. _

_She recognised the voice. _

**Chapter 7:**

"Umm, Genie, how do we go about looking for Jasmine? I mean, she could be anywhere!" Aladdin said with a hint of exasperation creeping into his voice.

They were all sitting in a corner of an archway to one of many of the passages into the city. Genie placed his hand on his chin thoughtfully. Then, he morphed into a detective, with the coat and fedora. "It's elementary my dear Aladdin" he said as he scanned a magnifying glass over Aladdin.

"Although it's actually not!" he finished as he returned to his original self.

Abu tugged at Aladdin's arm tightly "Awaddin" he said in his usual monkey voice. "Yeah Abu?" Aladdin said as he turned to speak to him. Abu whispered something in his ear. "That is a great idea!" he exclaimed. Abu shrieked proudly. "Yeah, yeah, don't let it go to your head!" Iago said pessimistically.

Genie and Tali looked at each other questioningly, and as though, they'd known each other for a long time. "Well Al, what did Abu say?" Genie asked. "He says we should meet Cassim first, and that maybe, he could help us find her" explained Aladdin.

Tali shivered for a second. Cassim… why did that name seem so familiar? She dismissed the thought immediately and focussed on issue at hand. She began fondling with the solid gold band around her ankle. "Tali," Aladdin interrupted. Tali looked up at his face. "Where did you get that?" he asked, staring at the gold around her ankle.

"It was put on my ankle when I was very little, I don't even remember, but I do remember it was my mother's and she gave it to me before she died. I've often thought about selling it, but this is the only thing I have of my family" she said as tears welled up in her eyes.

Aladdin wiped the tears from her cheeks. "Hey don't cry," he said reassuringly "I know exactly how you feel, I lost my mother young and my father…well that's another story," he said. Tali relaxed and leaned up against his strong body. He gave her a brotherly hug. "Well then, Iago after I get my horse, you are going to have to take us to Cassim!" Aladdin said to the parrot. "Oh brother," groaned Iago "Well then, let's go!"

* * *

Jasmine felt helpless in her situation. She now knew who it was that Mozenrath was speaking to. Images swirled in her head and uneasiness settled into her mind. Jasmine used every ounce of strength in her body to use her hands to push her body upright. She collapsed, but managed pull herself back up slowly.

"Ah, Princess Jasmine, It is a real pleasure to see you again" said the voice. Jasmine turned around cautiously, half praying as she did. "Jafar…" she said weakly. A wicked smile formed on the sorcerer's lips.

* * *

Nadira paced her around her carriage. She smiled seductively. "Stealing Aladdin will be simple, no man can resist Nadira" she said to herself as she opened several spell books that sat neglected on her shelves. A scroll fell out of one of the books and floated to the floor.

Nadira picked up the scroll curiously. Unrolling it gently, her eyes grew ecstatic as she read what was written on the scroll. "Ah, Sameena, you were a gypsy of many talents, this is going to make my work easy" she said happily. "A certain amulet is all I need to make Aladdin mine, then Jasmine won't even be a memory to him!" She said as she placed her hands on her hips. Nadira pulled a veil out a box and wandered out of her carriage with Aladdin on her mind.

* * *

Aladdin walked slowly towards Nadira's carriage. He peered inside the open window, she didn't seem to be there. _Focus, you have to get Sadeek and leave _said a voice inside his head. Aladdin's face reflected pure determination. He found Sadeek tied up at the front of the carriage. "Hey boy, we are going to find Jasmine" he said as he untied him. Sadeek nickered in response and followed Aladdin willingly. _I just hope we are not too late_ he thought nervously.

Aladdin led Sadeek to where the others were waiting for him. "You took your time!" Iago said with a scowl. "Sorry, I had to make sure she wasn't there" Aladdin said as he mounted. "Who wasn't there?" asked Tali. Aladdin sighed. "This…gypsy, who rescued me" he said. "If she rescued you, shouldn't you wait and say thank you or something?" asked Genie. "It's not so simple," Aladdin said.

"Ok, Iago, where are we to go?" Aladdin asked. Iago scratched his head in thought. He flew over to Aladdin's shoulder. "Well, you don't actually have too far to go, you have to go through the Kabibe Pass, until you hit the town of Baabar, which is where Cassim is" Iago directed.

"Iago, that is a long journey, it takes like, three days to go through the Kabibe Pass!" Aladdin said. Tali's eyes lit up. "I know a shortcut, I will only take you a day, instead of three" she said helpfully. Aladdin grinned. "Well, then Tali, lead the way!" he said and pulled her up on to the back of Sadeek.

"Oh great! You think Cassim could have given me better directions! I spent so long FLYING to the palace only to make my wings flimsier than a butterfly's…" Iago's complaints trailed off as Abu and Genie on Carpet followed Aladdin and Tali. "…And you'd think…guys? Wait for me!" he said as he flew to catch up with the others.

* * *

Jasmine stared at Jafar standing in front of her, he was alive and breathing. Jasmine rubbed her eyes, hoping the image would go away, like an illusion, but it stood even more prominently after that. Gripping his snake staff tightly, he stood tall, with his magnificent robes flowing to the ground, and image she'd grown familiar with in the past.

"Princess you haven't changed one bit, except that, you are more beautiful than before" Jafar said as he stepped closer to the cell that Jasmine was in. Anger formed on Jasmine's features "How are you still—" she was cut off by Jafar. "Alive, Princess? I'm a survivor like, your street rat" he said, emphasising the word street rat. "But your lamp dropped into the lava!" she said with confusion ringing clearly in her voice.

"Well Jasmine, after that happened, I assumed my luck had really run out, but the lamp didn't get destroyed, so neither did I" he said. Jasmine looked at him coldly. "I know, I haven't finished explaining" his sinister voice struck the silence of the cellar. "Then, of all things, who should find me, but Mozenrath, and his wishes, led us here!" at the sound of his name Mozenrath stepped out.

"And obviously, being who I am, still crave revenge desperately, but being a Genie, I still can't kill anyone so I have enlisted Mozenrath's help to Aladdin's undoing" he said. "No!" Jasmine said breathily. "This way, Mozenrath and I both get what we wanted, My revenge on Aladdin and a source of power that was thought to only be dreamt of…the Amulet of Time" he said with evil pleasure building in his voice.

"You've heard of the ability to change time princess? No one thought there was any way to do it, but with this amulet, we will change history to suit us…and to change history is to change the future!" he said as he burst out into villainous laughter.

"Why am I here!" Jasmine yelled out as she struggled to her feet. Mozenrath sneered. "Why princess," said Mozenrath as he walked over to Jafar's side. "You should know better than to ask that question, of course we need you, you are the queen in this dangerous game of chess!" he said. Jasmine stepped forward. "I'm no threat to you!" she said hoping if she kept them talking, she could hear their whole plan.

Jafar laughed. "Jasmine, of course you are no threat, but you are most useful! Aladdin will come after you, since you are the most precious thing in his worthless life. This will put our plan into action and of course…now I have a stunning bride for when I begin my reign!" Jafar said.

Jasmine gasped and her chest began heaving deeply. She didn't understand why they had just spilled their whole plan out in front of her. "Why do you need Aladdin to get this Amulet, if legend says it is in the centre tower, can't you get it without all of that!" she said testily. Jafar frowned

"Unfortunately, a prophecy was made by Wazir, that only one could undo the spells made to protect the amulet, and it could be of that non magical, in this case, it is Aladdin" he said. Jasmine's eyes grew wide. _Aladdin? He is the only one of this time who can take this ultimate power thing! _She thought. _Oh Aladdin, I pray for you, I hope with all my heart for you to come back to me and that we can brave all of this together!

* * *

_

Aladdin and the gang arrived in Baabar at twilight. He dismounted and helped Tali off of Sadeek's back. "Thanks Tali, I'm really glad you came along" he sad. Tali smiled "No problem! Now, let's find your dad, aye?" she said eagerly. Aladdin admired her attitude to help out and was grateful she'd joined them. "Ah, back in Baabar, Let's go to Cassim, follow me!" said Iago as he flew off with the others trailing behind.

A short while later, the gang arrived in front of a sandstone building, similar to those in Agrabah but smaller. "Come on, he should be home!" Iago said happily. Aladdin knocked on the wooden door excitedly. A moment later Cassim appeared in front of them.

"Dad!" shouted Aladdin. "Son!" Cassim said as he embraced his son. "I've missed you Dad!" Aladdin yelled while they hugged. "Easy on the ears Aladdin, I'm right here! And yes I've missed you too" Genie burst in the entrance. "Well if this isn't a Kodak moment, I don't know what is!" he said as he morphed into a crazed photographer and snapped away at the reuniting. "Genie! It is great to see you!" Cassim said as he hugged Genie. "Abu!" he said as he ruffled the hair on the monkey's head. Carpet flew over and swirled around Cassim. "Carpet, it's been so long" he said gaily.

"Oy! Did you forget about me?" piped up Iago's voice. "Of course not Iago! You're not easy to forget!" he said as he scooped up the parrot. "Alright, alright! Enough of the mushy stuff!" said Iago, even though he secretly liked it. Aladdin eyes scanned around the simple room, it had only the bare necessities, which was what Cassim liked to live by. Simple, necessary things and treasure of course! "Where's Tali?" asked Aladdin.

Cassim seemed startled at the sound of that name. "Who?" he asked. "Tali," Aladdin said "She is this teenage girl that helped us find you!" Genie flew out the door. "Here she is!" she didn't want to intrude, that's all" Genie said as Tali followed him inside. Cassim looked up and seemed stunned. Aladdin observed his Father's odd look. "Is that you, daughter?" said Cassim causing surprised looks from everyone.

"Dad, what do you mean?" Aladdin said. Tali's large eyes looked up at Cassim. "Tali, I don't believe it! It's you, my daughter!" Cassim said. Tali looked at him, not knowing what to say. "Dad, she's not your daughter" Aladdin said oddly. "I'd recognise her anywhere! It's is her. I never thought I'd see you again, I don't believe it!" Cassim exclaimed. "Um, I don't think I'm who you are imagining, sir" she said shakily. Aladdin looked from his Dad to Tali. "It is you!" Cassim said "You even have the gold band on your ankle!" he said. "Dad, are you crazy?" Aladdin said. Everyone looked at Cassim.

He walked over to a shelf and pulled out a scroll. He unrolled it and on the inside was a painting of a beautiful woman holding two children, a small newborn baby and a four year old boy, Aladdin. "That's my mother!" he said.

Cassim nodded, "I painted that painting when our daughter was born, of my wife and children, so I could take it with me when I left, if you look closely you will see the gold anklet on Tali's foot in the picture" Aladdin shook his head "Dad, what are you—" "Just look at the painting!" said Cassim. Both Tali and Aladdin looked at the painting.

Tali saw the gold anklet she wore and the small birth mark on her ankle as well. "I don't believe this!" she said. Cassim nodded. A look of shock passed over Aladdin's face. "This is…By Allah!" said Genie. Cassim proceeded to explain the questions he knew were riding on their minds.

"I left my wife, with my children in Agrabah, and set off in hope off finding, just that, hope, somewhere else, so my family could live better" he said as he sat down "She had just given birth to a baby girl, Tali, and my four year old son, Aladdin, now had a sister, I disappeared from the picture after that, and never saw either of you again during your childhood. I came back to Agrabah one night, only to find out my wife had died, my son was nowhere to be seen and my daughter…well I didn't know what had happened to her" he stopped to draw in a breath. Aladdin and Tali continued to listen intently.

"Then, I had heard through some people, that my baby girl was living with a relative, I couldn't find out who it was, but she wasn't in Agrabah anymore, she was in Efram" he said. Tali gasped. She felt strangely about his man who was Aladdin's father, and claimed to be hers. Everything about her parents was a blur up until now, and now, slowly things were become crystal clear, unbelievably clear.

Aladdin couldn't believe he didn't remember a sibling, but then again, he had become a street rat at the age of four. "I'd know my own flesh and blood anywhere, and the anklet is just a formality, but if you want proof, look at the inscription on the anklet" Cassim said. "There is no inscription on the—" Tali said as she gulped. Gently Cassim pointed to the inside part of the band of the anklet and showed them what appeared to be a few scratches.

But when they all peered in closely, they saw, in extremely tiny letters what was written. _Tali: of Cassim and Jameela. _Everyone drew back in utter shock. Tali gasped repeatedly. Aladdin didn't know what had hit him. It felt as though a part of him he didn't know was missing had been returned. Tali swallowed, trying to absorb this information. _HE is my father? I don't believe it, and yet I do. This means everything, I, I don't even know how to put this! _She thought while her mind ran wild.

Genie and the others simply stared at the sudden discovery. "So If your Tali's father…" said Aladdin. Cassim nodded. Aladdin looked at Tali, who stared at him with the same expression "…Then Tali's my sister!"

**Like it? Let me know and drop a review! Oh and congrats goes out to JaFaRcRaZy who guessed that it was Jafar! Well, I hope this lives up to everyone's expectations, and a new chapter should appear in about a week! **


	8. Trouble a'brewing

**Disclaimer: **

**I WISH I OWNED AlADDIN! But I don't because he and all the other classic characters belong to Disney. However, every other character, Nadira, Tali etc, are mine**

**To my reviewers:**

**Thank you, all feedback and advice is appreciated!**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Recap:**

_But when they all peered in closely, they saw, in extremely tiny letters what was written. Tali: of Cassim and Jameela. Everyone drew back in utter shock. Tali gasped repeatedly. Aladdin didn't know what had hit him. It felt as though a part of him he didn't know was missing had been returned. Tali swallowed, trying to absorb this information. HE is my father? I don't believe it, and yet I do. This means everything, I, I don't even know how to put this! She thought while her mind ran wild._

_Genie and the others simply stared at the sudden discovery. "So If you're Tali's father…" said Aladdin. Cassim nodded. Aladdin looked at Tali, who stared at him with the same expression "…Then Tali's my sister!"_

**Chapter 8:**

Tali was overwhelmed. It was practically beyond her belief. She'd found her brother and her father, and they were both standing in front of her. Tears appeared in Tali's eyes. She didn't know if it was happiness or shock, or both. Aladdin looked at her fondly. _She's my sister! I have a sister! _He thought happily.

Tali ran to Aladdin and hugged him with all her might. He smiled and ruffled her hair, then looked up at Cassim. "I'm sorry Tali, I wish I had been there for you and Aladdin" said Cassim as tears formed in his eyes. Tali and Aladdin looked at their father. Aladdin found it was strange to see him cry, it was like a sign of surrendering from his strong father.

Tali ran up to him and jumped into his arms, and held strongly, like she was afraid she'd lose him if she let go. Cassim lifted her up and swung her in his arms. "My beautiful daughter, you have become a gorgeous…well, woman! I haven't been there for you, can you ever forgive me?" he said as he bent down on his knee with his hands together.

Tali smiled as the tears of joy slid down her cheeks. "I forgive you! I still can't believe it is you, dad" she said, hugging him again. Suddenly a loud burst of tears could be heard form the back of the room. Everyone turned around to locate the source of the noise. All eyes fell upon Iago, who was bawling away. "It's so beautiful…Don't look at me, I wasn't crying!" he said returning to his blunt state. Abu fell back in laughter. "Knock it off chimp!" Iago said forcefully "I'm still…emotional" as he burst out in tears again. Abu pondered that for a moment and then gave him a hug. "I'm fine again! No need for that!" he squawked.

The ebony coloured sky was lit with a scattering of stars that sparkled like diamonds thrown across black velvet. Aladdin and his reunited family were eating dinner and still recollecting their thoughts from earlier in the evening. _I wish Jasmine were here! _He thought sadly, _Oh, I'd better let Dad know now, so we can leave in the morning_. "Dad," he said as he put down his plate. Cassim looked up from his conversation with Tali. "Yes son?" he asked, walking to Aladdin with Tali by his side.

"Jasmine is well…Let me explain it from the start" said Aladdin. He told his father the entire story, from the letter to finding himself with a gypsy (he left out the kiss part). "So, Dad, could you help us find Jasmine?" he asked. "Why son, of course! We must go now, chances are she will still be in the Abia desert, what with the stars and all…" he said. Aladdin looked at him strangely.

"Why does everyone keep referring to the stars?" he said, thinking of Nadira comments on the stars. Genie burst out from behind him "Yeah, I met a nomad who helped Carpet, Abu, Iago and me get to Efram, and he mentioned something about the stars for that night…my astrology is getting rusty!" he said as he poofed a dozen start charts in front t of him and speed read them. Iago flew over to Cassim's shoulder. "Oh great, an astrology lesson just what we need, something else to confuse us!" he squawked. "Speak for yourself Iago!" Cassim laughed.

"Seriously son, don't you study the stars before you head out on a journey? Why, I always made sure to check the stars were in my favour before I went on any voyage!" Cassim said seriously. Aladdin sighed "Dad, no one does that anymore, besides what of the stars said to wait for years? Then what would you do?" he said. Iago flew over to Aladdin's shoulder "One point for Aladdin!" said Iago.

"All I am saying is, the stars were not good for anybody that night, the stars predicted the sandstorm, chaces are, if Jasmine was caught in the sandstorm, she could still be there" said Cassim as they all headed outside to set off. Iago and Abu had fallen asleep and were already curled up on Carpet. Cassim mounted his horse and Aladdin and Tali mounted Sadeek.

"Genie, keep an eye on Iago and Abu, you never know when those demanding rascals will wake up for something" said Aladdin. Genie obediently placed his lamp on Carpet beside the two dozing animals. Everybody quietened down and zoned into complete solemness as they rode off, back to the Abia desert.

* * *

Jafar's return had disturbed Jasmine's sleep. She sat against the cold wall of the cell praying for Aladdin and the others. "Jasmine, Jafar says he'd like for you to meet him" Mozenrath said frostily. Jasmine stood up, her glittering eyes narrowed to Mozenrath's coal like stare. He opened the cell and pulled her out quickly. "Don't touch me!" she screeched. He simply grinned wickedly and walked off in the opposite direction.

Jasmine could feel her heart beat fasten with each step. Her legs shook so much, she felt as thought she'd fall over. She fearfully made her way through the narrow passages of the dungeon. Suddenly, her foot hit something sharp and she fell forwards. She didn't hit the ground but instead, landed in Jafar's arms. "Why Princess, you have to watch your step, lucky I was here" he said deviously.

Jasmine swung herself out of his arms "I'd rather die, than fall into you!" she said. "A bit feisty, aren't we?" Jafar said with a sinister smile "Doesn't matter, I like it better that way" he said as he put his hands on her bare shoulders. She shuddered at his touch and pulled away quickly. "Jafar I—" she began. He placed a long finger at her lips "Not another words princess!" he said.

He pulled his snake staff and cast it in Jasmine's direction. A beam of scarlet light shot from the snake staff and was aimed at her. Instantly, her clothes changed. She found herself wearing a strapless red belly dancer's top and red harem pants. Her hair was opened and was flowing down to her hips. "That's better!" said Jafar. Jasmine felt bubbles of fury rise inside her. _Maybe if I play along with Jafar, I can find some way out of here! _She thought _I sure hope this works!

* * *

_

Nadira had returned to her carriage. Her dancers and she had just come back from dancing in a bar in Efram. She looked at where her horses were tied, noticing Aladdin's horse wasn't there. _He's already left, well once I have that amulet and Aladdin back, he'll never want to leave! _She thought happily. She walked over to the curtained area of her carriage. Gently she pushed aside the Persian drapery. Sitting on a low table beside a silk cushion was a crystal ball.

"Ah, my friend, I have missed you!" she as she sat down by the crystal ball. She placed her hands around the ball and recited "_Cristallo Sfera, assegnimi l'alimentazione!" _Instantly the ball glowed brightly. Nadira smiled with pleasure. Then the glow changed and an image of Aladdin and the others riding to the Abia Desert appeared. "Leaving so soon handsome?" she said with mock sadness. She waved her hands around and the vision disappeared.

"_Cristallo Sfera, assegnimi l'alimentazione!" _she said again. This time an image of Jasmine standing seductively before Jafar appeared. "So this is Jasmine, well Aladdin, doesn't look like she cares for you that much, not worry, Nadira will be right there to pick up the pieces of your broken heart!" she threw her head back in evil laughter.

* * *

"Jafar," she crooned. Jafar shook his head for a second, not believing she was actually crooning to him. He watched her sceptically, unsure if this was a trick. "I have something to admit" she said coyly as she slinked closer to him. Jafar watched her curvaceous body move gracefully in his direction. She smiled irresistibly "I have a sort of confession to make" she said placing a hand on his shoulder. Jafar seemed hypnotised. Jasmine felt her insides cringe. _I can't believe I'm doing this! _She thought ridiculously.

"Well, for the past few nights, I have been having these dreams of a tall and dark stranger entering my life" she said alluringly "I felt so strangely wonderful about this new man, and he was…you" she finished with a charismatic smile. Jafar laughed for a second "Princess, do you really expect me to believe…" he paused when he saw the princess step closer to him.

She was so close to him, that he could feel her breath on him. Her dark eyes shone brilliantly. On the inside Jasmine felt disgusting, she was doing this to get herself and Aladdin out of this mess, but she couldn't help feeling like she betrayed him, after he'd been nothing but good to her. _He'd never even think of another woman _she thought confidently.

* * *

The serenity of the night clamed the fatigued travellers as they continued on their way to the Abia Desert. "Alright, I think we should stop for a few minutes" announced Cassim as he dismounted his horse. Aladdin and Tali obeyed and dismounted. The brother and sister walked together towards their father.

Tali looked from Aladdin to her father, smiling broadly. "Dad, you really should come back to Agrabah, I could convince the Sultan to give you a job at the palace, that is, if I'm ever allowed to show my face in Agrabah if we don't find Jasmine" he finished slowly.

"Aladdin?" said Tali "I know we haven't known each other long and here we are as brother and sister, but, I have a feeling Jasmine is fine, I have a real sense of it, I'm never wrong when I have these feelings, honest to Allah" she said with a smile. Aladdin sighed then smiled gratefully. "Come here!" he said with open arms. Tali hugged him reassuringly. Cassim watched as his two children embraced before his eyes.

"Is there anything to eat here? The Genie is asleep and won't conjure up anything for me! Hello? Cassim!" squawked an impatient voice. "That would be Iago, kids, I'll be right back!" he said to Aladdin and Tali.

Iago's outburst woke Abu. He shrieked angrily. "You want a piece of Iago?" Iago asked ferociously, gesturing a wing towards Abu. Abu jumped up immediately putting his hands into fists. The two proceeded to attack each other when Cassim walked up. "Now, come Iago, Abu! We don't need any fights on this trip!" he said as sternly as he could manage although he was doing his best to hide a smile. Abu and Iago's jaws dropped and immediately they were pointing at each other. "Yes, I understand, but if you could get along for this trip, it would mean so much to Aladdin, his mind is fraught with worry" Cassim said pleadingly. Abu hung his head apologetically.

Iago put his wings by his side. "Alright, alright, but could we get some food around here?" he asked gruffly. Cassim laughed. He pulled out two red apples from his pouch. Abu and Iago grinned and snatched the apples and began eating greedily. Cassim laughed "Animals!" he said under his breath.

Tali and Aladdin were catching up on lost time. "So Tali, any boyfriends?" Aladdin asked mischievously as they sat down by a large rock. Tali blushed. Aladdin grinned "So there is someone?" he probed. "No, but there was one" she said. "Yeah?" Aladdin said. Tali sensed he wanted her to continue. "Well—" "Alright troopers, let's get going, I told you this was a short break!" commanded Cassim. "This isn't over!" said Aladdin with a wink at Tali. Tali giggled and followed him to the horses. The group set off again.

Aladdin's head was swirling. The joy of reuniting was still playing in his mind, but at the back of it all, his heart ached terribly. _Jasmine, I know I don't say it often enough _he thought _but I love you, I'd die before I let anything happen to you! _He then vowed to himself exactly that. _If I have to die for you, _he thought determinedly _I will!_


	9. A Disguised Meeting

**Disclaimer: I do not own Aladdin, but I soooooooo wish he was mine!**

**Thank you JaFaRcRaZy and persian85033:**

For your ideas, support and loyalty!

**Thank you to catiepie182002:**

For your support of my story and for your loyalty as a reader

**Recap:**

"_Well, for the past few nights, I have been having these dreams of a tall and dark stranger entering my life" she said alluringly "I felt so strangely wonderful about this new man, and he was…you" she finished with a charismatic smile. Jafar laughed for a second "Princess, do you really expect me to believe…" he paused when he saw the princess step closer to him._

_Aladdin's head was swirling. The joy of reuniting was still playing in his mind, but at the back of it all, his heart ached terribly. Jasmine, I know I don't say it often enough he thought but I love you, I'd die before I let anything happen to you! He then vowed to himself exactly that. If I have to die for you, he thought determinedly I will!_

**Chapter 9:**

Jafar stared at Jasmine. "Princess, I've fallen for this trick before, and I am not going to fall for it again!" he said meekly. Jasmine put a finger on his lips. "Shhhh, let's not speak," she said sexily. Jafar knew it was a trick, he felt it was entirely fake…Yet, it felt so good.

"Jasmine, your sudden change of heart has me suspicious, I'll have you know," he said "but you are displaying some fine wifely qualities, for when you become my bride" he concluded darkly. Jasmine did her best to force a smile. "You will go back to your cell for the moment, and I will call upon you when I want you" hissed Jafar, his eyes darting up and down her.

Jasmine walked back to her cell. _What is wrong with me! _She thought _should I really have to degrade myself like this? Isn't there another way? _She entered her cell and slumped against the wall. She felt her whole body shiver and each heart beat reinforced her thoughts. _Oh Aladdin, I have hurt you! _She cried out in her mind. Tears sprung to her eyes. She buried her head in her lap and cried miserably.

* * *

A smile formed on Nadira's lips as she stared into her jewel encrusted mirror. A brilliant plan played on her mind. "An amulet that can change time? Hmmm, well that would be such magnificent power for _moi, _I can kill two birds with one stone!" she said thoughtfully. "…Get the amulet _and_ get Aladdin, hmmm" she said as she applied kohl to her eyes."Well, Sameena, this one is for you!"

There was a sharp knock on the carriage door. Nadira turned around. "Come in!" she said sweetly. A short girl with a delicate face entered the carriage. "Ahhh Zeena, any news?" Nadira asked as she approached the girl. Zeena nodded nervously "The group of travellers you were talking about, well they were seen coming through the Kabibe Pass this morning, they are said to arrive in Efram at noon" finished Zeena.

Nadira smiled wickedly. _So they are on their way back, well then, it's almost time for my plan! _She thought ecstatically. "Nadira?" Zeena said quietly. Nadira snapped back to reality. "Oh yes, thank you, here take this for your effort!" she said hastily as she thrust a small emerald in Zeena's hand. Zeena nodded her thanks and departed from the carriage.

"Excellent," she said happily as she locked her carriage and closed the windows. "Now to start taking actions!" she said as she pulled a bottle from the shelf. Carefully she removed the jewel lid. From her index finger she cast a small stream of wind into the bottle. The wind she'd just created whirled around in the bottle, causing the liquid to change several colours. "Elemental powers can be really useful for these spells!" she said evilly.

Finally the liquid stopped swirling and returned to its original state. "_Transformacio moiserus oldera ladyuray" _she said loudly and drank the liquid in the bottle. For a moment nothing happened.

Then Nadira felt a surge of heat run through her body. Her hands became small and her fingers became spindly. Her thick brown hair became threadlike. Her stunning body became frail and she developed a hunch in her back. Her face became gaunt and her gaze became unsteady. Her ensemble changed into a black abaya and a small black headscarf.

She stared at herself in the mirror and gasped at her reflection. "Thank Allah this isn't forever! Just long enough for my plan to be carried out" she said in an elderly voice.

She cast a shot of wind from her hand and controlled it to pick up her crystal ball and place it beside her.

"_Cristallo sfera assegnimi l'alimentazione!" _she said powerfully. The ball depicted an image of Aladdin and his gang. She smiled wickedly as she watched them wander through the desert, unaware. "Well isn't that just…ooh, who is that!" she said in wonderment as her eyes traced Cassim, who was riding next to his son.

"Why didn't I see this deliciously handsome man before? Well this has just added a whole new element to my plan!" she said as she stared at Cassim. A slow smile spread across her lips as she thought about stealing Aladdin and, using the other man, in her favour.

* * *

The harsh light of the sun at noon, spread across the caramel coloured sands. The heat was excruciating and was beating down on the journeyers with extreme cruelty. Iago breathed heavily "Are we there yet! I am roasting here!" he said loudly.

Cassim chuckled and slowed his horse down. "Well, we've reached the town of Efram, so we have another day to go ya little turkey!" said Cassim. Iago grunted and crossed his wings and Abu followed in suit. Cassim shook his head from side to side, unaware they were being watched.

Beads of sweat formed on Aladdin's forehead as he reined Sadeek to a halt. Tali slid off and walked over to where the others were gathered. Aladdin dismounted and walked behind her. "Oh boy, this day is hotter than when Marilyn Monroe sang happy birthday Mr.President!" Genie declared loudly. The others didn't really pay attention as all they could think about was the discomfort of the heat.

Everyone had stopped to rest momentarily. Tali and Aladdin walked off from where the others were resting. "Aladdin?" Tali said nervously. Aladdin turned to face her "Yeah…" he said.

"Do you feel that even though we've only known each other a few days, that, umm, this, between us, feels really natural, like, it's not as thought we've just met? Oh great I'm babbling again—"

"Tali, relax!" he said calmly "And yes, I do feel like this is natural, because we are so much alike, I mean, I see so much of me in you" he said.

Tali smiled broadly. Aladdin noticed just how beautiful his sister was, inside and out. He put a strong arm around her shoulder "Now tell me about that boyfriend you started telling me about!" he said mischievously. Tali blushed deeply. Before she could speak, the sudden sound of music could be heard.

It was melodious and mystical. In the distance Tali and Aladdin saw a colourful tent decorated with bells and drapery where several men played instruments outside. Aladdin felt drawn to it, it was alluring. "Tali wanna check out that tent over there?" he asked. "Sure" replied Tali. The siblings ran across the dunes to the decorated tent.

Cassim saw them run off. "Genie, keep Abu and Iago here I'm just going to see where Aladdin and Tali are going" he ordered.

Genie instantly transformed into army general and saluted sharply "Roger that sir!" he said quickly. Iago scowled "Oh brother!" he said bluntly.

Abu laughed and lay back on Carpet. "Go ahead and laugh ya little chimp!" he said sarcastically. Abu fell back in further laughter. "Oh boy!" sighed Iago.

Aladdin and Tali arrived at the colourful tent. "Come in! Come in!" said a raspy voice from inside. Aladdin and Tali looked at each other, unsure of what to do. Just then Cassim came up behind them. "Next time let me know before you go running off" he said. Aladdin and Tali smiled "Sorry Dad" they said in unison.

Then a figure in black stepped out of the tent. "Salaam and welcome!" said the woman. Aladdin spun around. "Salaam to you Madame" he said respectfully. He looked at the frail old woman in black standing in front of him, there was something vaguely familiar about her. "I am…Fareena, I am a fortune teller, but not of the future, I tell of the present" she said mystically.

Aladdin wasn't sure if he wanted to have his fortune told. "I can sense the uncertainty in your mind" said 'Fareena'. "But this isn't really a fortune, All that happens, is that you ask to see something, maybe someone and I will show what, how and where they are this present moment" she said persuasively.

Cassim and Tali looked at Aladdin, who appeared deep in thought. _I never trust these fortune tellers, but maybe, she can show me Jasmine! _He thought. "Alright," he said. Fareena smiled delightedly and guided him into the tent.

"Do you think he should be going in there?" Tali asked her father nervously. "I don't know, daughter" he drew in a breath "I don't know"

* * *

Jasmine was still crying. She felt a wave of guilt wash over her. _Why do I have to resort to this? _She thought. Suddenly a thin beam of light struck the darkness, and a shadow could be seen. The outline of Jafar was visible to Jasmine and she wiped her tears away immediately. He cast his staff to open the cell.

"Princess" he said "You may join me" he said, his voice without a hint of emotion. Jasmine stood up and walked over to him. "Oh Jafar, how I have missed you, even in that short time!" she said as charmingly as she could manage.

Jafar smiled in the darkness. _I know that she is lying to me _he thought _but either way, I get what I want from her, so it doesn't bother me if she wants to keep on pretending! _

He guided her out of the dungeon and up the winding stairs that led to Wazir's throne room. Jasmine stared at the glorious interior of the throne room. Gold adorned even the simplest objects of the room. Jewels embedded in the walls sparkled brightly and the throne itself, shaped like a peacock, was spectacular. The gold backing of the throne, designed like the fan of feathers, was encrusted with emeralds, sapphires and jade to create the eyes of the feathers.

Jafar walked over and seated himself on the throne. Jasmine stood beside him. _Ok, you have to figure something out, _she thought _you have to do something to break him, anything! _She thought desperately. "Jasmine?" interrupted Jafar's deep voice. Jasmine snapped out of her thoughts and focussed on Jafar.

She neared him, locking her eyes with his. He stood up from the throne and came closer to her. "Jafar," she said breathily "It was always you," His wicked features formed a sinister smile. She laced her arms around him and stood up on her tip toe. Jafar sensed what was coming. Slowly her lips met his, and they kissed.

* * *

Aladdin looked around the tent he was in, it was bare, except for two large cushions and a crystal ball in the middle. Fareena sat on one of the cushions and stared at Aladdin. He sat down and looked through the transparent ball that sat in front of him.

"Now tell me" she said "What do you wish to see?" Aladdin hung his head for a moment. "I want to see my wife, Princess Jasmine" he said strongly "Can you show me where she is this moment?" he asked.

Fareena nodded eagerly and placed her bony hands around the ball and chanted "_Cristallo sfera assegnimi l'alimentazione!" _The ball began to glow. The brightness grew by the moment til and image appeared. At first all Aladdin could see was Jasmine, he was relieved to see she was alive. Then the rest of the image appeared.

Then Aladdin was shocked by what he saw "Jasmine is kissing…Jafar!" his voice full of astonishment. _I don't believe what I am seeing! Ja-Jafar is alive? Jasmine is…kissing him? _Aladdin stood up, his heart sank at what he had just seen. 'Fareena' was smiling wickedly.

_Just a few more parts to my plan and Aladdin WILL be mine! Nadira, you are truly brilliant _she thought as she continued to stare at Aladdin, whose heart was breaking.


	10. New Motives

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the classic Aladdin characters or any of that associated with Disney but I do own any other characters**

**To persian85033 and JaFaRcRaZy:**

**Again, thank you!**

**To Ruthie:**

**Love ya, thanks for being someone in our group who says they'll read it and does!**

**Recap:**

_Fareena nodded eagerly and placed her bony hands around the ball and chanted "Cristallo sfera assegnimi l'alimentazione!" The ball began to glow. The brightness grew by the moment til and image appeared. At first all Aladdin could see was Jasmine, he was relieved to see she was alive. Then the rest of the image appeared._

_Then Aladdin was shocked by what he saw "Jasmine is kissing…Jafar!" his voice full of astonishment. I don't believe what I am seeing! Ja-Jafar is alive? Jasmine is…kissing him? Aladdin stood up, his heart sank at what he had just seen. 'Fareena' was smiling wickedly._

_Just a few more parts to my plan and Aladdin WILL be mine! Nadira, you are truly brilliant she thought as she continued to stare at Aladdin, whose heart was breaking._

**Chapter 10:**

Aladdin continued to stare at the crystal ball in shock. His mind froze. Even as the image disappeared, the scene kept running in his head. _Jafar is alive! _He thought in disbelief _Jasmine is…kissing him! _Absentmindedly he walked out of the tent, leaving a grinning 'Fareena' still inside.

_Jasmine…and Jafar? I must be seeing things! _He thought nervously. Cassim and Tali stood a few feet away. Cassim ran to his son "Well?" he asked. Aladdin gulped, still unsure of the image that he'd seen. Tali looked Aladdin, noticing the odd look on his features. "Aladdin, what's wrong?" she asked. Aladdin didn't reply.

Cassim and Tali looked at each other. Cassim placed his hands on Aladdin's shoulders and shook hard "Answer us Aladdin, what happened?" Aladdin shrugged his father's grip off and started walking towards where the others were. "Aladdin, you will tell me right now, exactly what happened," Cassim said sternly.

Aladdin turned to face his father. "Jasmine is alive," he said plainly. A look of relief passed over Cassim and Tali's faces, "And I saw her kiss Jafar". Tali's eyes widened. Cassim jaw dropped in complete astonishment.

* * *

Jasmine pulled away from the kiss gently. A look of satisfaction crossed over Jafar's face. In her mind, she knew she was betraying Aladdin and she hated it. Jafar appeared speechless as he stared at the princess.

_I hope I'm doing the right thing! _thought Jasmine. Suddenly Mozenrath appeared in the entrance. He glowered at Jasmine and strode up to Jafar. "Jafar, you must come now, there is an immense amount to deal with before we can seize the street rat!" he said loudly enough for Jasmine to hear. Jafar turned to Jasmine, "I will be back in a moment! You may remain here, my desert bloom" he said with a sinister smile.

Jasmine forced a smile "I will be right here when you return, my love" she said. Mozenrath watched and snickered. "Jafar, now!" he instructed. The two villains left the throne room, leaving a guilty Jasmine alone.

* * *

Jafar and Mozenrath left the throne room and headed towards the amulet tower. "You believe all of what she is saying?" Mozenrath questioned Jafar suspiciously. Jafar laughed villainously. "Of course not! I know it is all an act, but I like it, she can't back out of it once she is my bride!" he said evilly.

They climbed up the incredibly winding steps of the tower and eventually reached the highest point where the amulet was situated. The amulet cast a magnificent glow around the room. It sat on a cushion of air in the centre of the room, motionless, its brilliant power protected by the countless spells. "What is the problem?" Jafar asked casually.

A smirk appeared on Mozenrath's ivory skin. "Jafar, have you forgotten! We cannot break the spells until we have Aladdin, and now I discover a diamond of the amulet is missing!" he said irately "We aren't even sure of the location of Aladdin! And it is possible, that without the diamond, the amulet may not even work!"

Jafar stood silently for a moment. Then he rose above Mozenrath "You insolent fool!" he hollered "How can you underestimate me!" he said, allowing himself to become even larger.

Slowly he shrunk back to his normal size. Mozenrath stared at him sceptically. A wicked smile formed on Jafar's thin lips "Just have patience!" he said

* * *

Cassim and Tali continued to stare in disbelief. For Aladdin, the effect was taking place. The pain was growing inside him, his head unable to provide answers to his many questions. When he turned around to look at the tent, it had disappeared. _I don't believe it! I won't believe it! _He thought _surely this is some trick of Jafar's, or that fortune teller! _He thought desperately.

Tali ran after her brother. "Aladdin," she said shakily "That fortune teller couldn't have been telling the truth!" Cassim followed behind his children. "Son, Jafar…Jafar is alive!" he cried. Aladdin nodded hopelessly. Tali and Cassim were unsure of what to say to him, for they knew whatever they said, it wouldn't be enough to heal a breaking heart.

* * *

Nadira was in her carriage. She smiled to herself. "Well, Aladdin, that was only part one, so I hope I didn't hurt you too much!" she mocked. Laughter bubbled inside her. Suddenly Nadira remembered Cassim.

_Ah yes! _She thought _so that handsome man with you was your father! Hmmmm, you know Aladdin I think I may like him, even more than you! _She paused for a moment to pour her a drink. _Of course, you refused to give yourself to me, no man has ever done that to Nadira! So whether I choose you or not, I will simply have to say…ruin your life with Jasmine! Rest assured that you will be receiving revenge, but of course that doesn't mean I can't have Cassim…

* * *

_

Night had fallen. The desert retreated from its harshness of the day, into complete calmness. Aladdin, Cassim and Tali had left the others at the end of the Kabibe Pass and had gone into Efram before heading out to the Abia Desert in the morning.

Aladdin remained silent as they made their way through Efram. Tali looked at him worriedly. Cassim was still in a state of disbelief. No one dared speak a word. The silence had its own pain that would only be worsened with words.

The trio found themselves standing in front of a lively bar. Men were whistling in delight at the belly dancers that danced around them. Cassim broke the monotony of quietness "Aladdin, do you want to go into he bar?" he asked.

Aladdin looked at him, his face full of sorrow. Tali whispered to her father "Dad, I'll take Aladdin to Farah's statue, you go ahead into the bar, come there when your done" Cassim nodded. Tali and Aladdin walked away in the opposite direction.

* * *

Cassim stepped into the bar. Men were everywhere, drunk and brazen. He sat down on a seat in the corner. _I should have gone with Aladdin! _He thought angrily _I'm no Father, I should have been there for him! _"Everything alright handsome?" interrupted a voice.

Cassim looked up to seea young womanstanding before him. She placed her hands on her hips and raised one eyebrow "You look like something is on your mind," she said sweetly. Cassim stared at her in amazement.

"Well, I can take care of that!" she said sexily. Slowly her face neared his. She tipped his chin up and smiled vivaciously "Just keep your eyes on me" she said breathily. She began to dance, her hips swivelling sexily. Cassim was mesmerized. She continued to dance. The music grew louder and her body moved with it.

The song died down and men from all around the bar whistled at the dancers. Cassim kept watching her. She laughed seductively "Took your mind off it didn't I?" Cassim nodded slowly. "Wh-what's your name?" he asked.

Shemade her way to his back and wrapped her arms around his shoulders from behind "Remember this name…" she whispered, her breath tickling his neck. "Yes… "he said

"Nadira" she said seductively.


	11. Passions Unleashed

**Disclaimer:**

**I DON' OWN ALADDIN CHARACTERS, BUT THE OTHERS ARE MINE!**

**To persian85033 and Jafar Crazy:**

**Sorry this one is coming late, lost internet access for awhile! Sorry!**

**Recap:**

_The song died down and men from all around the bar whistled at the dancers. Cassim kept watching her. Nadira laughed seductively "Took your mind off it didn't I?" Cassim nodded slowly. "Wh-what's your name?" he asked. _

_Nadira made her way to his back and wrapped her arms around his shoulders from behind "Remember this name…" she whispered, her breath tickling his neck. "Yes… "he said_

"_Nadira" she said seductively._

**Chapter 11:**

Tali and Aladdin made their way to Farah's statue. Aladdin sighed. Tali watched him, full of concern. They reached the foot of the statue and sat down. "Aladdin?" whispered Tali. Aladdin looked up, his eyes filled with sorrow and uncertainty.

"Yeah?" he replied. "I know that what you saw today was shocking," she paused in thought "But if you love Jasmine as much as you say you do, and she loves you the same way, then you can't let some silly crystal ball decided your future, without knowing" she finished.

Aladdin was speechless. "I also know that I don't know Jasmine, but the way you talk about her I feel like I do, and well, I just feel that there must be some other explanation for what you saw" she said. Aladdin inhaled deeply and stared at the ground. Tali looked at him exasperatedly. "Aladdin!" she scolded.

Aladdin looked her. "It's not like that, and besides she was kissing JAFAR! I thought he was dead! I mean, I just don't get it!" he blurted out. Tali looked at him angrily. "Exactly, you DON'T get it, so why make judgments now? Let's find Jasmine and figure this whole mess out and not jump to false conclusions" she finished expertly.

Aladdin sat silently. "Ok, we'll find Jasmine" he concluded bravely. Tali grinned "I'm sure everything will turn out right" she said reassuringly. Aladdin wanted to believe her, and part of him did, but there was still that lingering feeling of betrayal that he couldn't shake off.

* * *

Cassim left the bar. His head was spinning in thought. He thought about the dancer he had been mesmerized by. Quietly, he strode away from the bar and in the direction of Farah's statue. "Nadira…" he said to himself "That was her name," "You bet it was," said a new voice.

Cassim spun around with his cape sweeping the ground and found Nadira standing in front of him. "Nadira," he said, his eyes fixed on hers. "Yes, that's me, unfortunately, I didn't get your name…handsome" she crooned sweetly. Cassim felt confident all of a sudden "The name is Cassim" he said in a low growl. "Cassim…" she said with a smile.

She took a step closer to him and suddenly appeared illuminated by the glow of the moon. Her eyes shone like gentle flames. Her whole body was glistening from the perspiration. Cassim felt a fire spark inside him. She took another step closer.

"So…" she sighed. She lifted a hand and ran a finger down the centre of his chest. This time Cassim came closer and placed both hands around her waist. Nadira stood up on the tips of her toes as their lips met for a passionate kiss.

After a while, both pulled away gently. Cassim stared at her, completely infatuated already. Nadira closed her eyes and threw her head back "Oh Cassim…"she moaned sexily. Cassim held her tightly. Nadira slowly unlocked herself from his embrace. "I have to go" she whispered.

"Wait!" growled Cassim, holding her hand firmly. She stopped. "When will I see you again?" he said weakly Nadira smiled seductively "Very soon, Cassim, very soon" she said as she bolted off in the direction she had come from.

Cassim stood there, still feeling her lingering presence. With Nadira on his mind, he wandered off to Farah's statue to find Aladdin and Tali.

* * *

Jasmine remained in the throne room. She stared out the open terrace, it was late night, possibly morning. She knew dawn was near, and the moment it arrived, she would be there for another day. Slowly she drew in a breath. _I can't believe I'm doing this, it's not even getting me anywhere! _She thought sadly.

Jasmine paced around the room in thought when she heard a shrill whinny outside. She ran to the terrace, and down below, stood Aamira. She grinned and ran down the terrace steps to her beloved mare.

She reached her horse. She ran her hand down her messy mane. "I'm so glad your ok," she whispered. The horse nickered softly, almost mutually. Hugging her horse, tears began to flow. Then she had an idea. _Since Jafar and Mozenrath are still in the Amulet Tower, this is my chance to get away! _She thought happily.

She mounted her mare and nudged her into a fierce gallop. The pair rode through the small city and were close to the other side. They neared the opening to the desert, at the edge of the city.

Just as they were about to ride through the opening, Jasmine felt a bolt-like strike hit her, causing her to fly off Aamira's back. Aamira felt it too, and reared in fright, unable to go through the opening.

Jasmine rubbed her head. She was fine and so was her horse, but she didn't understand why she'd felt that bolt just as they were about to ride out. She stood up shakily and walked over to her horse.

"Going somewhere princess?" a voice said snidely. Jasmine turned around only to face Mozenrath. "You see Princess, Jafar and I are not dumb, or at least, I'm not" he said wickedly "I knew you would attempt an escape, of course jumping on your horse and simply fleeing seemed pretty easy" he said, a smile forming on his thin lips.

"I planned ahead for such a thing to happen," he said casually "I put a spell around the perimeter of the city, so those who come in…can't get out!" he laughed threateningly. Jasmine looked up at the night sky "So I'­­­m—"

"Trapped!" Mozenrath said darkly

* * *

Cassim found Aladdin and Tali at the foot of the statue. He saw Tali comforting Aladdin. He smiled proudly. "She's just like her mother," he said softly. He walked over to where they were sitting.

Tali and Aladdin looked up at the sound of footsteps, only to see Cassim approaching. Both teenagers stood up. "Dad, we should get back to the others, I mean, it's near dawn, they'll be wondering where we are" Tali said worriedly. Cassim nodded. "Tali, you go ahead, I just want to talk to Aladdin for a moment" he said. Tali nodded and walked away.

Cassim sat next to Aladdin. There was an awkward silence until Cassim spoke up "Son, I'm sorry" he said. Aladdin looked at him "For what?" Cassim sighed guiltily "For not coming with you, I shouldn't have gone into that bar" he said shaking his head.

"Dad, it's fine really" Aladdin said. "I've been the worst father, but I promise you I will stick by you now, I'll come back to Agrabah with you, whatever you want!" he said pleadingly. "You'd come back to Agrabah?" Aladdin said. Cassim nodded "Anything for you son," he said determinedly. Aladdin smiled and gave his father a hug.

The father and son began walking slowly, to where the others were waiting. For a moment, Aladdin felt more positive about everything. _I'll find you Jasmine, I promise! _He thought strongly.

Cassim and Aladdin reached the edge of Efram, where Tali and the others were waiting with the horses. "IT'S ABOUT TIME!" squawked Iago. "YOU GUYS HAD ME WORRIED, er, I was worried but not _too _worried" he finished. Aladdin laughed. Cassim mounted his horse. Genie burst out of the lamp dressed as a typical grandmother "Oh my, you nearly gave me a heart attack, you lot!" he said with a Kentucky accent.

Abu jumped on Aladdin's shoulder and started hugging his neck tightly. "Take it easy Abu!" he said with a laugh. Tali smiled "Maybe I should ride Sadeek, and Aladdin you can sit with them tonight, it would make you feel better" she said. Aladdin smiled at her consideration "That's sweet Tali, but I think I'll ride up front with my Dad," he said with a grin in Cassim's direction.

Cassim smiled proudly "Well, m'boy! Let's go, we have to find the love of your life!" he said grandly. Aladdin mounted Sadeek "Right on Dad!" he said focusing on the desert in front of him "Let's Go!" he said spurring Sadeek into a gallop. Cassim rode next to him neck in neck and Carpet carried the along swiftly.

It was clear, no one was backing down until the quest was complete.


	12. Getting Closer

**DISCLAIMER: I own Aladdin. NOT, NOT, NOT, NOT!**

**Sorry this chapter is so late! I have had no internet access for awhile since a stupid storm destroyed our broadband (and some other appliances)! GRRRRR, but I promise that I will update as soon as possible!**

**Recap:**

_Cassim smiled proudly "Well, m'boy! Let's go, we have to find the love of your life!" he said grandly. Aladdin mounted Sadeek "Right on Dad!" he said focusing on the desert in front of him "Let's Go!" he said spurring Sadeek into a gallop. Cassim rode next to him neck in neck and Carpet carried the along swiftly._

_It was clear, no one was backing down until the quest was complete._

**Chapter 12: Getting Closer**

It was dawn. The sky had turned a pale shade of violet, with hues of blue and silver shimmering through to touch the ends of the golden sands of the Abia Desert. Aladdin and the others travelled speedily in hope of finding Jasmine soon.

"Can we stop and take a breather for a second!" gasped Iago, who'd been flying behind the others, as he'd refused to sit on carpet in complaint that that Abu kept cuddling him while he tried to sleep. Aladdin and Cassim halted their horses and Carpet landed slowly. Genie suddenly burst out of the lamp.

"Good evening fellow travellers!" he said in a cheerful voice. He gazed up at the sky "Whoops, not evening, good dawn then! Boy, have I lost track of the time, well travel does that to you!" he said as he morphed into a grandfather clock.

"How are we supposed to know if Jasmine is even here?" Aladdin said impatiently. Cassim sighed "Son, I told you, it was in the stars, that whatever the sandstorm would possess that night, would stay here," he said as he dismounted "don't you check your almanac?" he asked. Aladdin shook his head. Just then, Tali ran up to them with a look of urgency.

"Aladdin," she said taking a deep breath. Aladdin turned to face her "Yes?" he asked inquisitively. "I have a feeling" she said as she paused to take more breaths "There is something in this desert, that wasn't there before, like a large presence, but I can't see anything anywhere" she finished.

Aladdin and Cassim looked at each other sceptically "What do you mean?" asked Cassim. "I mean there is definitely something here that wasn't before and it is a he thing, and could very well have something to do with Jasmine being missing!" she said exasperatedly. Iago flew up behind and perched himself on his shoulder "I couldn't help but overhear, cause I was trying to! But, large presence? I mean come on!" he said casually. Tali shook her head "I can feel it," she said adamantly.

Aladdin looked at her in a puzzled manner. "Ok…If there truly is a 'large presence' how do we find it?" he asked. Tali shook her head "I'm not sure," she said sadly.

* * *

"You are to remain here, not that it matters" said Mozenrath as he locked Jasmine into the dungeon cell "You can never leave!" he said with a threatening laugh as he strode into the distance. Jasmine slumped against the wall. Her plan was wearing thin and she knew nothing of the others whereabouts. 

"Attempted escape?" said a grim voice that belonged to Jafar. He emerged from the shadows and stood squarely in front of Jasmine's cell. "Jaf—" began Jasmine. "Do not speak!" He hissed angrily "I will not tolerate anymore of this impertinence!" Jasmine was speechless _Come on! _She thought hopelessly, _there must be something you can do! _

"Jafar, I beg for your most humble apologies! I simply mounted my mare, with no intentions of leaving, but she went wild! She galloped and I couldn't stop her!" Jasmine pleaded. Jafar didn't appear convinced by her pleas. "The time has come Jasmine!" he said loudly enough that his voice echoed in the cellar.

Jasmine watched him in fright, unable to speak. Jafar lips formed a wicked smile "We are going to be bound as husband and wife tonight!" he announced. Jasmine froze. "But it won't be an ordinary marriage, oh no, just you wait my little desert bloom!" He said with a cruel laugh.

* * *

The gang sat hopelessly in the desert. Aladdin paced back and forth nervously. Cassim tried to understand Tali's "feeling" that she claimed wasn't a premonition but more like a sense. 

"Dad, I'm going for a little walk, just to see if I find anything" Aladdin said before wandering off. _Nothing makes sense, Jafar alive? Jasmine KISSING him? Tali having strange feelings? _He thought as he continued to distance himself from his family _If there was a "large presence" then wouldn't we have all seen it by now, as for_—

"We meet again handsome!" chimed a voice. Aladdin looked up from his interrupted thoughts. "Nadira!" he said chokingly. "I'm flattered that you remember!" she said as she began to circle him. "WH-what are you doing here?" he asked. Nadira smiled and cupped his chin in her hands "It's a free desert, right?" she said sweetly "unless you'd like me to leave…" she said lowering her voice. Aladdin shook his head vigorously "No! I mean, uh, it's sort of good to see you again" he blurted out.

Aladdin found himself enjoying the fact she was there despite his last meeting with her. "So tell me, there seems to be something on your mind…" began Nadira. Aladdin nodded "I'm looking for Jasmine, I'm here with my sister and father too" he said. Nadira nodded slowly "You're having trouble aren't you?" she said sympathetically "Can I be of service?"

Aladdin decided there was no harm in telling her about the "fortune teller" and what he'd seen. He watched Nadira as he spoke _she really seems to be listening to me, maybe she knows now that we can't be that way as much as she…may…want…it_ he thought as he looked her up and down. He couldn't help noticing her stance. She arched her back gracefully and placed both hands on her hips with such aplomb.

"Aladdin?" she said. Aladdin snapped to attention "Yeah?" he said calmly. "I think there is something you're not telling me" she said confidently. Aladdin decided to tell her of Tali's feeling and how e doesn't really understand it. When he finished, Nadira gasped. "By Allah! I think I know of what she is speaking of!" she exclaimed.

Aladdin looked at her with sudden excitement "Yes?" he said hopefully. "Follow me!" she yelled as she ran off in the direction of some high sand dunes. Aladdin followed her without another word. _Maybe we could get there a bit faster! _Thought Nadira as she shot a burst of wind from her hands that pulled both her and Aladdin along as thought they were floating.

"How did you do that?" Aladdin asked in amazement, as he floated along beside Nadira. "I'm wind elemental, I have powers with that element, and I've inherited them from my ancestors" she said coolly. Nadira slowly put a stop to the wind and the pair stood on the ground.

"Nadira, where is this presence thing?" Aladdin asked as he turned around multiple times. Nadira let out a little laugh. "What?" he asked. She gently turned his head in the opposite direction. "See it now?" she asked. Aladdin stared at what stood before him "No way!" he stammered. "The city of the myth!" he said in pure wonderment.

The city was enchanting. He looked at the stunning architecture. Every tower stood proudly, not a single one was unembellished. Each one was gold or silver with jewels encrusted in rooves and domes. He spied the Amulet Tower, dazzling brightly with sapphires and aquamarines.

"Shall we explore?" asked Nadira. "Let's!" agreed Aladdin, as the two entered the city.


	13. An Illusion?

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any Disney characters, but any others are mine.**

**Recap:**

"_Nadira, where is this presence thing?" Aladdin asked as he turned around multiple times. Nadira let out a little laugh. "What?" he asked. She gently turned his head in the opposite direction. "See it now?" she asked. Aladdin stared at what stood before him "No way!" he stammered. "The city of the myth!" he said in pure wonderment._

_The city was enchanting. He looked at the stunning architecture. Every tower stood proudly, not a single one was unembellished. Each one was gold or silver with jewels encrusted in rooves and domes. He spied the Amulet Tower, dazzling brightly with sapphires and aquamarines. _

"_Shall we explore?" asked Nadira. "Let's!" agreed Aladdin, as the two entered the city._

**Chapter 13:**

Aladdin and Nadira cautiously walked through the city. Aladdin couldn't believe that the myth was true. _Wow, it's like every building here belongs to a sultan! _He thought in awe.

"This place is amazing!" said Nadira "I caught a glimpse of it earlier "But I thought my eyes were playing tricks on me!" the pair stopped for a moment, simply looking at their surroundings. Aladdin began to walk again, pausing ever so often to just look at each building individually.

"Look over there!" squealed Nadira in excitement, pointing at what appeared to be a palace at the end of the city. Aladdin looked at it. It definitely wasn't huge, nothing like the palace in Agrabah, but stunning all the same.

It was one wide tower with a singular dome, covered in jewels of every colour and kind, picking up the light and casting a glow everywhere. A terrace surrounded the palace, and all along it were intricate designs painted with vibrant colours.

"It's breathtaking!" Nadira said with a sigh. "Let's have a closer look!" she shrieked excitedly, dragging Aladdin by the arm.

* * *

"Dad, where is Aladdin?" Tali asked worriedly. "He went for a walk" his father said nonchalantly. "That doesn't worry you?" she asked in annoyance. "No, why should it?" he said. Tali shook her head "If Jasmine disappeared here, I think it is safe to say, this place ain't safe!" she said angrily. "Calm down Tali!" Cassim said as calmly as he could. "Aladdin will be back soon."

"Dagger, papyrus, rock!" yelled Genie and Iago. "Dagger!" yelled Iago, "Papyrus!" yelled Genie at the same time. "That doesn't look like a dagger!" Genie said, pointing at Iago's wing. "Perhaps I should stick it in your eye and you'd find out!" squawked Iago. Abu ran up to the pair. Abu began signalling something with his hands "What is it now ya silly little chimp?" Iago asked bossily.

Abu continued to move strangely and shrieking loudly. "He says Tali want's us!" guessed Genie. "How can you understand this lowly primate's nonsensical actions?" Iago asked loudly. Abu looked at him angrily and slapped Iago before walking over to Tali. Iago rubbed his check where Abu had slapped him. Genie laughed "I bet you understood that action!"

Genie and Iago joined the others. "So Tali, what did you want?" Genie asked. "Guys! Doesn't anyone besides me realise that Aladdin has been missing for just over an hour now?" she said worriedly. The others were silent for a moment.

"Ok, then let's start looking for him! All together now!" said Cassim. Cassim and Tali mounted their horses. The others jumped on carpet and followed behind them.

* * *

Jasmine lay awake in her cell. Jafar's words echoed in her head. _"But it won't be an ordinary marriage, oh no, just you wait my little desert bloom!"_ She couldn't believe it. Tears sprung to her eyes, she couldn't fight them back. Slowly her tears became uncontrollable sobs.

Jafar and Mozenrath paced the throne room. "Jafar, this plan of yours…Bounding Jasmine to you by a slave spell? I don't get how this works!" Mozenrath said in frustration.

Jafar shook his head from side to side "You fool!" he said "By performing the slave spell from Jasmine to me, it will bind her actions with mine, with me as the controller and her to be controlled, anything I say she will do, knowing she doesn't want to do it, of course, but she will under the spell!" he said with a cunning laugh.

Mozenrath still looked sceptical "And the street rat?" he asked. "When Aladdin gets here, which he will, after I make him fetch me the amulet, I will order his precious Jasmine to kill him, since by being a Genie, I can't" he said with a grunt.

Mozenrath considered Jafar's plans. "Mozenrath! Quick come with me!" he said as he disappeared down one of the palace halls. Mozenrath followed him immediately. "Where are we going and why?" he asked.

Jafar stopped and stood directly in front of Mozenrath. "You fool! Nadira and Aladdin are here!" he announced.

* * *

"Come on Aladdin!" Nadira said as she raced ahead of him. The pair reached the front steps of the palace terrace. "Are you sure we should be doing this?" asked Aladdin as he walked up the stairs with her. "What? It's not like there's anyone here besides you and me, no one comes to this desert anymore!" she said gleefully.

Aladdin began to calm down as he and Nadira looked around the lavish throne room. "Ooh" Nadira said breathily. Aladdin looked curiously at the objects that adorned the room. Gold was strewn everywhere, on everything. "Come one let's keep looking!" Nadira said excitedly. Aladdin and Nadira walked into a narrow passageway leading to a flight of winding stairs.

Nadira leaped up the stairs gracefully with Aladdin following behind. "Wait up!" he yelled with a laugh.

* * *

Jafar and Mozenrath emerged from the other side of the corridor. Jafar curled his fingers around his snake staff tightly. He ushered the feeling of absolute triumph to remain inside of him _After all, I have not won yet! But I will _He thought cunningly.

"Jafar! Let's strike!" hissed Mozenrath as he stepped in the direction of the stairs. "Not yet!" Jafar hissed back "First Nadira must do her part, to make my job with Jasmine easier" he said confidently. Mozenrath sensed what was coming, a slow smile spread across his lips. "Let the games begin!" he declared in a whisper.

* * *

Nadira and Aladdin continued up the narrow passageway, which got narrower as it went along. "Aladdin," Nadira said quietly. Aladdin stopped to look at her "What is it?" he asked. Nadira breathed deeply for a moment.

"I have…something to tell you" she said in a soft voice. "Go on," said Aladdin. "Ok, well, since that day you left…well, I just, couldn't stop thinking about you! I saw you everywhere, in my dreams and even when I was wide awake, I just…" she stopped herself as if to bite back words. She looked at him intensely, her eyes locking with his.

* * *

Jasmine lay in the cellar. She thought she heard voices, she thought she'd heard Aladdin's voice. _I must be imagining things, it's just an illusion!_she though wistfully as she stared at the narrow stairway.

Suddenly a shadow from the torchlight came into view. Jasmine sat up straight immediately, in fear that it was Jafar or Mozenrath. But, there was something different about this shadow. Instead of the tall stiff shape of Jafar or Mozenrath, this shadow was delicately curved.

* * *

Nadira stared at Aladdin, wordlessly. Aladdin looked at her strangely. She began to near him, slowly he walked away from her by continuing up the stairs. Nadira was to quick for him though. She got in front of him like a tiger. Quickly she pulled him towards her and placed her lips on his.

* * *

Jasmine saw the shadow get closer, but this time it was joined with another shadow. She rubbed her eyes and squinted, to make sure she wasn't just dreaming it. Then the two figures appeared from the darkness of the stairway and appeared in front of her.

"Aladdin!" she screamed. She stared at the sight of him, rejoicing silently. Then she noticed Nadira, who still had her lips locked with his.


	14. Message in a Dream

**Recap:**

_Jasmine saw the shadow get closer, but this time it was joined with another shadow. She rubbed her eyes and squinted, to make sure she wasn't just dreaming it. Then the two figures appeared from the darkness of the stairway and appeared in front of her. _

"_Aladdin!" she screamed. She stared at the sight of him, rejoicing silently. Then she noticed Nadira, who still had her lips locked with his. _

**Chapter 14:**

Jasmine froze for a moment. She looked at Aladdin, her eyes, stunned from seeing him...kissing another woman. Jasmine's lip quivered in fear. She felt a lump rise in her throat. Tears began to find their way down her face.

Nadira held Aladdin tightly. Aladdin looked at Jasmine and tried to loosen himself from Nadira's grip. "Jasmine…" he said in utter shock. He pushed Nadira to the ground and ran to his wife, who remained stunned behind bars.

"Jasmine!" He gasped "You're alive...I…what you saw…" he whispered hoarsely. "You!" Jasmine screamed furiously. She breathed deeply over and over. "Who is she! You…betrayed me? I…I just don't…" she said as she broke into tears again.

Aladdin's heart pounded. _She's alive! Thank Allah! _He thought. _But what she saw, that's not how it happened, how do I tell her? _He wondered desperately. Nadira sauntered over to where Aladdin stood and placed one hand on his shoulder.

"Well, well, well! What have we here!" said the voice of Jafar, who stood in the stairway with a look of triumph forming on his features

* * *

Tali cantered Sadeek gently. The sun was beating down harshly on her shoulders. Tali gazed all around her. _Nothing but sand and more sand _she thought sadly.

Cassim and the others rode calmly behind her. _Why doesn't this seem to worry any of the others! I don't know, maybe I'm just more intuitive to trouble. I just hope that's not what this is._

_I feel strange, there is something here, and I just know it! Oh my, I feel faint, must be this desert riding and all. I'm getting this strong vibe of a …_She thought as she drifted off into deep sleep.

* * *

Jafar stood squarely in the stairway, a smile of satisfaction slowly spreading across his lips. "Well I say, what a cosy little reunion we have here!" he snarled. Mozenrath appeared behind Jafar, glaring at Aladdin.

Everyone was silent. Aladdin was speechless in shock. Jafar looked from Aladdin to Jasmine. "Not much to say to each other have we! Let me begin" he said with a snare in Aladdin's direction.

His gaze turned to a look of satisfaction when he turned to Nadira. "Nice Work Nadira, You have done well!" he praised. Nadira smiled "Well, when I saw the guy in question, I couldn't very well say no!" she said with a wicked laugh.

"Nice work?" Aladdin muttered in realisation. "You tricked me!" he yelled. Nadira laughed, then blew a gust of wind from the palm of her hand, using it to pin Aladdin against the bars of Jasmine's cell. "You could say that I suppose!" she said.

Aladdin stared at Jafar "Jafar, why aren't you—" "Dead? Oh yes I ask myself that same question, then I remember that I am Genie, and that of course, I am far more powerful than you'll ever be!" he said with a wicked laugh.

"What do you want with me! And Jasmine? I'm sure if you wanted to kill us, you would have already done it!" Aladdin growled in anger, as he remained pushed against the bars by Nadira's wind.

"So the boy has some brain! Well Aladdin, you may not know this, but you are the 'chosen one'" he said, his voice filled with evil pleasure. "There is an amulet, which I cannot retrieve, ahem, because you," he sneered "are the only one who can touch it!"

* * *

Tali felt cold all of a sudden. She heard a voice, an enchanting voice, of a woman. _That voice…I feel drawn to it, I must find out who it is! _She ran in the direction of the voice.

_My legs feel so numb! Everything is moving slowly, everything also looks different…_"Halt my child" said the voice gently. _Who is that? _"It is I, Farah, the Angel of friendship" said the voice. "Where are you? Show yourself!" Tali gasped fearfully. "Don't be scared my child, I am here to help you" Farah said kindly.

Tali looked at her suspiciously. "I understand, this is hard to believe, perhaps If I reveal myself to you, you shall trust me" Farah said gently. Suddenly, the sky grew pitch black and a mist surrounded Tali. _What is happening! _She thought worriedly.

Suddenly, there was a glow hovering above her. It neared Tali, until she could see exactly who it was. It was Farah, her gold robes shone brightly against the dark sky, her long hair swaying behind her.

"F-Farah?" Tali said in disbelief. Farah gently floated to the ground and nodded. "Yes," she answered "It is me, and I am here to help you, Tali" Tali bowed and listened respectfully. "Stand up my child," Farah said softly. Tali rose and stood in front of her.

"Farah, what have you come to help me with?" Tali asked quietly. Farah held Tali's chin gently in her palm "I am here to help you with Aladdin and the peril ahead" she chimed sweetly. "Oh please, tell me Farah, what can I do? I don't even know where is, or what's happened to him…" she her voice trailing off.

"Calm down my child, I have valuable guidance that only you can carry out, but it won't work unless you listen calmly to everything I have to say" said Farah. Tali breathed deeply. "Alright, I will listen" she said softly.

"Very well, now pay attention!" she said brightly. Farah flew a few feet above Tali and cast a golden glow from her hands, which formed words in the sky that Farah sang to her:

_You are given the gift of sight,_

_For what others cannot see_

_Use this power well_

_And the rest will come to thee_

_A spell will kill the hated,_

_And rid the enemy_

_But a spell must also be broken,_

_To set a person free_

_An object of desire,_

_Shall be used in your fight_

_Beware of he who wants it, _

_And make him see the light_

_There is a source of power_

_Destroy it you must_

_Until the hidden land_

_Is underneath the dust_

Tali listened intently to Farah's beautiful melody. Suddenly, Farah's light was diminishing. "Farah, no! Where are you going, don't leave me!" cried Tali. "I'm sorry my child, but the rest is in your hands" she said delicately. "I can't do it by myself, I don't understand your—"

"You and you alone can do this, which is why I chose you, listen to my words, it will all make sense later, trust me!" she said, her voice growing softer as she continued to fade.

A moment later she was gone. Tali in silent wonder of what she had just seen.

* * *

"Tali!" yelled a familiar voice. "Tali wake up! Wake up Tali!" the voice seemed to say. Tali felt strange, her body was cold but she lay on hot sand. She opened her eyes, only to be blinded by the blazing sunlight. She squinted a few times. A hazy outline of a person appeared in front of her.

"Tali, daughter, are you alright?" said Cassim who sat down by his daughter. Tali sat up abruptly. "Did you all see her? And the words in the sky?" she asked eagerly. Cassim and the others looked at her strangely. Tali looked at their blank faces and thought desperately. _Surely they must have seen her, I mean they must have! _She thought.

"Did we all see who, Tali" said Genie who came up beside her. "Farah!" she said hopefully. "Farah the Angel of Friendship!" she said. Cassim chuckled. "Tali, you were asleep, nobody was here except us" he explained.

"But it was dark and cold, and she came and told me how to save Aladdin and—"

"She told you how to save Aladdin?" Cassim asked genuinely. "Yes she did! I know how, I mean I think I do, you have to believe me!" she cried. Cassim looked a Genie, Abu and Iago.

"We believe you," he said softly. "You do?" Tali asked softly. Cassim nodded and hugged her. Tali hugged him back, feeling safe in his arms. "So, can you guide us to him then?" Cassim asked.

"You bet!" Tali said excitedly "Because I have faith, not just in myself, but in she, who has faith in me! Let's go!"


	15. The Gift of Sight

**Disclaimer: **

**Yes I own Aladdin, IN MY DREAMS! Hey guys, If I owned him, I would be rolling in millions right this second! Which I'm not SOB SOB**

**Recap:**

"_But it was dark and cold, and she came and told me how to save Aladdin and—"_

"_She told you how to save Aladdin?" Cassim asked genuinely. "Yes she did! I know how, I mean I think I do, you have to believe me!" she cried. Cassim looked a Genie, Abu and Iago. _

"_We believe you," he said softly. "You do?" Tali asked softly. Cassim nodded and hugged her. Tali hugged him back, feeling safe in his arms. "So, can you guide us to him then?" Cassim asked._

"_You bet!" Tali said excitedly "Because I have faith, not just in myself, but in her, who has faith in me! Let's go!" _

**Chapter 15:**

Tali and the others continued to ride through the desert. Iago flew up behind Tali and landed on her shoulder. "Uh, Tali, no offence to your "gift of sight" or anything, but we are kind of riding in circles in this desert, and…I'm hungry"said Iago.Tali giggled and pulled a red apple of her saddle bag.

"Here Iago, take this, and trust me we aren't riding in circles," Tali replied. Iago paid no attention to her and simply snatched the apple from her hand.

_Oh my, Iago may have a point; everything looks the same around here! _She thought _Oh Farah, where am I supposed to go? Wait! "Until the hidden land is underneath the dust," I guess I'm supposed to find this hidden land place, but how…_

Suddenly a voice echoed in her head. _Close your eyes and let me guide you! Your minds eye will see it, just let me guide you! _The voice said. "Farah!" she yelled out loud.

"Tali, why did you yell out 'Farah' for no reason?" asked her father. Tali halted Sadeek, "Dad, I know how to find them, you just have to trust me," she pleaded. Cassim looked down. "Alright," he said uneasily.

* * *

Aladdin remained trapped against the wall by Nadira's wind. Jasmine held on to him from inside the cell. "What do you mean, I'm the only one who can touch it?" he said, his voice coming out strained.

"I do wish you'd simply co-operate, but I see I am going to have to explain things to you, street rat!" he replied scornfully.

"Nadira mytigress, let him go, it's not as though he can attempt to leave" he ordered. Nadira drew back her wind, causing Aladdin to fall hard to the ground.

Mozenrath appeared behind Jafar. "I was wondering how long it would take you!" snarled Jafar, "Do you have it?" Mozenrath nodded, and handed a scroll to Jafar. "Excellent" murmured Jafar.

"Now then, where were we?" he muttered "Ah yes! You wanted to know why you're the only one who can touch it!" Aladdin nodded. "Well you insolent rat, this is the story your after!"

"My ancestor, the great sorcerer Wazir, created an amulet, an amulet that I want, he was quite foolish, and picked ahem, a 'diamond in the rough' to be the only to open to seize the amulet!" Jafar growled.

"I don't think you're telling me everything, and besides that, why would I want to help you!" Aladdin yelled.

"Believe me, Aladdin, you will _want_ to help me, you will!" Jafar laughed back.

* * *

Tali closed her eyes. All she saw at first was black. Then an image started to appear. She saw the desert, exactly where they stood. It was so vivid, it was as if she hadn't closed her eyes at all. _Ok Farah, I'm ready for your guidance_.

Suddenly she felt a warm feeling spread inside her. "Guys," she yelled out, her eyes remaining shut, "I know where to go!" Tali nudged Sadeek and rode off.

"We're right behind you Tali!" yelled the others and as the followed behind her.

* * *

"Mozenrath! Open Jasmine's cell!" ordered Jafar. Mozenrath unlocked the cell abruptly. Jasmine bolted out and ran straight to Aladdin. Aladdin wrapped his arms around her, gently stroking her shaking shoulders.

"Mozenrath, did you hear that, the street rat doesn't think I've told him the whole story? Oh, I suppose we must resolve that" he repliedwith grim pleasure.

"Get away from us!" yelled Aladdin. He wanted to kill Jafar, there and then, but he knew it was impossible, Jafar was a genie.

"Well, Aladdin, do you want to know why I know you will do as I say and fetch the amulet?" he said, his lips curling into a disturbing smile. "I won't fetch any damn amulet!" Aladdin shouted back.

"I beg to differ! You see, in a moment I will do something that will guarantee that you will get me that amulet" said Jafar. Aladdin gritted his teeth.

"Mozenrath! NOW!" yelled Jafar. Mozenrath took the scroll from Jafar and read aloud from it.

"_Combine the chosen souls! One is the commander, the other is the slave!" _Mozenrath recited continuously.

Immediately, Jasmine felt a rush burn through her body, causing her to fall limply to the floor. "Jasmine!" Aladdin yelled as he bent over his fallen wife.

"_Combine the chosen souls! One is the commander the other is the slave!"_

Jasmine closed her eyes. It felt as though every ounce of strength was being drained from her body. "Aladdin!" she gasped, clinging to his arm. "Jasmine, what's happening!" he yelled in alarm as Jasmine appeared more powerless every second.

"_Combine the chosen souls! One is the commander the other is the slave!"_

Jafar stood there, feeling a surge of energy enter his body and mind. He laughed wickedly, knowing what was going to happen.

Jasmine now lay there, unconscious. "J-Jasmine!" Aladdin gasped, then stood up and turned to Jafar "What have you done to her?" he yelled aggressively.

Jafar threw his head back and laughed in return.

* * *

Tali's eyes remained closed as she galloped along, the desert racing through her mind. _I can feel it, we're getting closer! _She thought. Cassim and the others followed.

On Carpet, Abu held his tail tightly, the way he did whenever he was afraid. "Abu! Why do you have to be so­­…" Iago paused "Oh boy, I'm running out of insults for your silliness!" Iago looked at Abu's truly frightened face.

He felt himself soften "Oh boy," he grunted "Listen monkey, we will find Al and Jas, everything will be alright! We'll go back to the palace and…"Iago stopped. "Oh come here you chimp!" he said tearfully, hugging Abu as hard as he could.

Iago flew over to Cassim. "Umm Cassim," he said in a low whisper "Are you sure, letting Tali gallop us around blindly, that it'sa wise thing to do?" Cassim looked down at the reins in his hands.

"Iago, I know this isn't exactly, well, how one would normally do things, but we have no other choice, so I am willing to see what she does," he answered. "Ok boss!" Iago said as he flew back to the others on Carpet.

Tali heard the others; she knew they'd be sceptical. _After all, I can hardly believe it myself! _She thought. Suddenly, she felt a strange feeling enter her body. _I can feel it! It's just a bit further! _She thought. "Guys! I can feel it, it's just a bit further!" she yelled excitedly.

She gave Sadeek a kick, and that spurred him ahead. The others followed. _Just a little bit further…_she thought _we're here! _"Guys, stop, we're here!" she yelled out.

Her eyes were still closed. But she saw it, the city. Every stunning monument and structure was visible to her. Tali slowly opened her eyes, scared that if she did, the image would go away, but it didn't. It was there in plain sight, right in front of her.

"Guys look! We're here!" Tali announced triumphantly. Everyone halted behind her. Cassim dismounted his horse and walked up to his daughter. "Daughter, are your eyes open? Because there is nothing here!" said Cassim.

Tali turned to him "What do you mean Dad? It's right here in front of us!" she said excitedly, pointing to what appeared to her like a small city. Cassim stood there, raising his eyebrows.

Tali looked behind her, to see the other's reactions. Genie, Abu, Iago and Carpet seemed to agree with her father.

"Why can't you guys see it? It's right there" she said exasperatedly. Cassim looked down "Tali! Enough, there is nothing there and there never was!" he said sternly.

Tali felt her lip quiver. _Wait a minute _thought Tali "_You are given the gift of sight,__For what others cannot see" that's what Farah said! I guess this is my path now._

"Dad, There is reason you guys can't see the city, but believe me it's there," she said quietly. "What do you mean Tali?" asked Cassim. "Farah, told me that only I would be able to see it, I guess it's up to me now" she explained.

She dismounted Sadeek, and handed the reins to her father. "Wait here Dad," she turned to the others "You guys too, I don't know how long it will take, but it's up to me now,"

Cassim felt a tear escape him. He hugged Tali tightly "Daughter, I have faith in you, so go! Rescue your brother and Jasmine!" he said encouragingly. Tali smiled, trying her hardest not to cry.

She let go of her father and walked straight ahead towards the city. "Ok guys, I'm going in!" she said bravely.


	16. Sensed Intrusion

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Aladdin characters, except for the ones I have created.**

**Thank you:**

**Rubyinnle: **

**For being my beta, your absolutely fab dahling!**

**Persian85033:**

**For being an extremely loyal and supportive fellow Aladdin fan.**

**JaFaRcRaZy:**

**For being a loyal reader, reviewer and fan!**

**Ruthie:**

**You're an awesome writer and I totally love your support for my story!**

**That's enough from me! Happy Reading! Don't forget to review!**

**Recap: **_Cassim felt a tear escape him. He hugged Tali tightly "Daughter, I have faith in you, so go! Rescue your brother and Jasmine!" he said encouragingly. Tali smiled, trying her hardest not to cry._

_She let go of her father and walked straight ahead towards the city. "Ok guys, I'm going in!" she said bravely. _

**Chapter 16:**

Cassim and the others watched as Tali walked away and suddenly disappeared. "Cassim! Where did she go?" burst out Iago.

Cassim continued to stare at the empty space his daughter walked into. _I shouldn't have let her go! What sort of Father am I? _He thought worriedly.

"Umm Cassim, What are we gonna do?" asked Iago "Sit here and fry while we wait for her?" he said with a vigorous flap of his wings. "Iago, that is precisely what we will do" replied Cassim. _I will wait here until my children return!

* * *

_

Tali walked ahead nervously. Every anxious step she took made her wonder if she was really "the one" to save them. _Why me? _She thought. Trembling, she continued to wander through the city, searching, for where Aladdin might be.

* * *

"What the hell have you done to my wife?" Aladdin yelled furiously. Jafar grinned in return "You're so impatient Aladdin! You will find out in time!" Aladdin felt his blood boil. "What have you done to her!" he yelled again.

"Tsk, tsk, why don't you ask Jasmine?" replied Jafar pointing to Jasmine, whose eyes had fluttered open. Aladdin spun around to see Jasmine pushing herself up slowly.

Immediately he knelt down to her. "Jasmine, are you ok? What did he do to you?" Aladdin asked worriedly as he took her hand to support her.

"I-I don't know" she said dazedly. Jasmine rose shakily. "I feel so strange," she muttered. Aladdin turned to Jafar, whose eyes were flashing victoriously.

"Oh Jasmine, you said you would be my wife, and now you are!" he said, his fingers curling over his snake staff. Jasmine's mouth hung open. "What!" she gasped.

"Don't you remember what you promised me? You said…now let me see," he paused knowingly "You said you loved ME! That you would be mine!" he yelled out elatedly.

"I never loved you!" she sobbed "That was just a ploy to…to­­­­—" "Pah!" spat Jafar

"I knew it was a trick! I merely held you to your word, while you unknowingly continued your false affections for me!" roared Jafar.

Aladdin remembered the kiss he'd seen in the crystal ball. _It was all a plan? She never loved him? To think I doubted her! _He thought angrily.

Aladdin glowered at Jafar "Why you son of a—" "Enough street rat!" Jafar growled menacingly. All of a sudden Mozenrath emerged from the stairway. "Jafar!" he said icily. "What?" snapped Jafar.

Mozenrath's eyes narrowed towards Aladdin, "There is an intruder in the city"

* * *

Tali continued walking. Ever footstep was meticulous. In the distance, she could see a wide tower with a dome covered in jewels. There was a terrace surrounding it, painted in vibrant colours. _Come on Tali, there is nothing different about this one tower…except, it wouldn't hurt to check it out, _she thought curiously as she continued towards it.

"An Intruder?" boomed Jafar's voice. "Yes," replied Mozenrath, his ivory features twisting into a look of disgust. "Are you sure!" Jafar said incredulously.

"Yes, the spell should have only allowed the people in this room to enter, yet there is an intruder!" he snarled impatiently. "Nadira!" yelled Jafar. Nadira entered, her kohl rimmed eyes flashing.

"Yes, Jafar?" she crooned sensually. "Mind these two!" ordered Jafar, gesturing towards Aladdin and Jasmine. Nadira shot some wind in Aladdin and Jasmine's direction, forcing them back in the cell; she effortlessly used her wind to slam barred door shut.

"Mozenrath! Let's go! We MUST find this intruder!" commanded Jafar. Jafar strode up the stairway, with Mozenrath behind him.

* * *

"So Aladdin how does this feel, being locked away? You could have had it the other way you know…with me!" said Nadira. "What did Jafar do to her?" he asked angrily. Nadira laughed "You'll find out in due time! Of course, you wouldn't have had to if, you and I… "

"You whore!" yelled Aladdin. Nadira laughed again, even more devilishly. "I resent that," she replied in mock hurt "After all, wasn't it your precious Jasmine who kissed Jafar?"

"How-how did you know that?" asked Aladdin. Nadira snapped her fingers and immediately her face changed into that of a gaunt old woman. "You were the fortune teller!" he yelled incredulously. Nadira smiled "You bet, handsome" she said vixenishly.

Jasmine sat there in disbelief, unable to grasp the truths that were pouring out. "Jasmine?" said Nadira. "What?" asked Jasmine icily.

"You should know this," she said as she came closer to the bars "Your husband, is a really good kisser." She said with a taunting laugh.

"I know, I mean we kissed twice!" she said boldly. Jasmine's blood ran cold she turned to Aladdin "Is that true, you kissed twice?" she said shakily. Aladdin hung his head "Yes it's true, but she came on to me! I swear by Allah, it's true!" he said.

Jasmine burst into tears "I believe you," she said through sobs. Aladdin embraced her tightly. "I love you" he murmured. "I love you too," Jasmine whispered back.

Nadira laughed loudly. Jasmine let go of Aladdin, narrowing her dark eyes at Nadira. "What is so funny?" she said icily. "Oh Jasmine, I should expect this from you, I mean you are after all a princess" replied Nadira.

"And what's that supposed to mean?" questioned Aladdin fiercely. "Well, Aladdin, princesses don't have any experience with men," replied Nadira.

Turning to Jasmine she said "After all, you are Aladdin's virgin bride, what do you know abut the working of a man's mind and wants?" she said smugly.

Jasmine felt her insides churn "At least I'm not a slu—" "I know, isn't that how everyone views me, at least I not so naïve I don't know what men really want from women" said Nadira.

"Aladdin loves me, and I know that it was you who kissed him, not the other way" replied Jasmine coolly. Nadira raised an eyebrow and placed a hand on her hip "How do you know?" she asked. "Because I have faith in him" Jasmine said boldly.

Aladdin stood up in front of Nadira "You'll never get what you want from me, I love Jasmine" he said. Nadira smiled slyly.

"Oh handsome, don't worry, It's not you I want anymore, believe me."

* * *

Tali walked up the marble stairs that led to the terrace, which opened into a throne room, lavishly filled with treasure and luxuries. Gold vases big enough to fit a child in, were in every corner of the room, filled with exquisite blossoms.

Tali stood next to a giant gold vase, staring at the room in amazement. "Where is this intruder?" growled a voice in the distance. Tali felt it coming closer. _What do I do! _She though desperately.

Quickly she jumped into the huge vase filled with jasmines, hoping she wouldn't be discovered.

"Mozenrath," Jafar said gravely "Where is this intruder?" Mozenrath scanned the throne room. "I don't know, the spell does not say where, but there is definitely someone about" he answered.

"Search this room!" ordered Jafar, as he sauntered by the gold vase filled with jasmines…


	17. Mistaken Identity

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Aladdin or any of the characters associated with Disney, I do however; own any characters I have created.**

**Thanks:**

**Persian85033- Thank you for your enthusiasm and ideas for my story, they very much appreciated, this chapter is for you!**

**JaFaRcRaZy- Thanks for you support and always taking the time to review!**

**Rubyinnle- For being my divine beta :)**

**Ruthie- For your support and reviews!**

**Recap:**

"_Mozenrath," Jafar said gravely "Where is this intruder?" Mozenrath scanned the throne room. "I don't know, the spell does not say where, but there is definitely someone about" he answered._

"_Search this room!" ordered Jafar, as he sauntered by the gold vase filled with Jasmines…_

**Chapter 17:**

Tali remained crouched nervously inside the vase, hoping the men searching the room wouldn't check where she'd hid. Her mind was racing, her temples pounding, causing her to feel numb all over.

Jafar eyes darted around the room. He stood in front of the vase that Tali had hidden in. He gazed at the vase shiftily before striding towards Mozenrath.

"Mozenrath, I doubt the possibilities of an intruder in this room, but we must check the Amulet Tower!" he commanded.

Mozenrath looked sceptically at Jafar. "We haven't finished searching thi—""Don't question me!" Jafar replied gravely. Jafar turned around strode down the terrace stairs with Mozenrath close behind him.

* * *

Tali still sat crouching inside the vase. _Have they gone? _She though worriedly, afraid that if she were to peek outside she'd be discovered. _The voices seem to have gone _she thought hopefully.

Cautiously, she raised her head above the brim of the vase. Having glanced around the room, with no sign of those men, she quietly stepped out of the vase.

_Ok, Now where to? _She wondered. Tali breathed deeply, partially in relief but also to clam the sensation of uneasiness that was swirling inside her.

Her eyes immediately drifted towards an arched entry, leading into a narrow corridor, _I suppose that's the only way! _She thought as she wandered towards it.

* * *

Jasmine draped her arms around Aladdin, overjoyed from simply being with him, but she also felt, that their troubles were far from over.

Aladdin held his wife's slim body in a reassuring embrace. _I can't believe everything! But whatever happens, I am thankful we are together! _He thought determinedly.

"Aladdin," whispered Jasmine. Aladdin looked into her dark eyes "Yes Jasmine?" he asked softly. "I will always love you, no matter what," she said tearfully.

"I love you Jasmine, I'm sorry I ever did anything to make you doubt that," he said, the sadness showing clearly in his eyes.

She smiled, and buried her head into his chest playfully, savouring the moment which she'd remember forever.

* * *

Meanwhile, Nadira had left Aladdin and Jasmine. She walked up the winding staircase angrily and ran into a dark corridor. Nadira slumped against the wall, and breathed deeply.

She found herself recollecting her past, her memories. She remembered hr mother, a stunning woman, but, a prostitute. Tears sprung to her eyes and lump formed in her throat. She hung her head and found sobs escaping her.

Her thoughts turned back to her mother. Her mother was a woman who would leave her daughter alone in their carriage every night, sometimes without returning for nights at a time, while she went to do her work.

Nadira bit her lip, to stop herself from thinking such things, afraid of feeling the emotion of the things that had ruined her life, the things that had torn so violently through her thoughts at moments such as this.

She never knew her Father, whom she suspected was one of the men her mother saw regularly on her "duties". All her life it was travelling with her mother's troop of girls. She remembered that she herself entered this profession at the age of 15.

She remembered the last thing her mother said to her, before leaving one night, for her duties. Nadira saw her mother more vividly than she had ever remembered.

Her words pierced Nadira's mind, like a spear shattering glass, breaking it from its very core until it falls apart and all that is left are the broken pieces which can never truly be put back together.

Nadira's heart pounded inside her chest as the words rang in her mind, like a painful ostinato of remembrance; they stayed there, subconsciously tearing her apart, every living breathing moment.

"_Nadira, you're now old enough to know this, if you ever learn anything from me, learn this, **Men only ever want one thing from women**, someday you'll know"_

These words replayed in head. In her minds eye she saw her mother's eyes filled with sorrow as she placed a veil across her lips and departed. She never returned

Nadira's breathing became unsteady, tears continued to roll down her cheeks. She lay on her side against the wall, and silently cried her heart out.

* * *

Mozenrath and Jafar stormed up the stairs of the amulet tower. They arrived at the top, where they amulet remained peacefully resting on a cushion of air.

"There isn't a person in sight!" snarled Mozenrath. Jafar scowled at him "We must keep searching!"

* * *

Tali walked through the narrow hall curiously. The place spooked her, nothing in particular, just the air of eerie silence.

_Ok Tali, We're going to find Aladdin and Jasmine, we just need…a spur in the right direction! _She thought determinedly. Scratching her head in thought, she spied a room in the corner of her eye.

She shifted he gaze entirely, so that the room came into full view. It appeared bright, filed with a golden glow. _I guess that's as good as it will get! _She thought hopefully.

Quietly, she tiptoed towards the room. Tali paused, glancing around, hoping somebody wouldn't pop out of nowhere. _Except of course if it was Aladdin! _She thought.

The feeling of forbiddance still hung in the back of her mind. She entered; to find the room filled with mounds of gold and jewels. It was perhaps smaller than the throne room, she deducted, but just as vast.

Something still bothered Tali; she looked at the walls of the rooms, unsure of why she'd look there for answers. She saw a small cobra head carved in gold with emerald eyes hanging on the wall.

She neared it, noticing it was slightly off centre, gently she twisted the head and the wall, swung open.

_Well, I suppose this is my direction then! _She though as she cautiously wandered down the stairs that cascaded from the open wall.

* * *

Aladdin's head lay in Jasmine's lap, he wondered when they'd get out of the trap they were in. Jasmine stroked his head gently "It will be ok, I know it," she said, reading his thoughts.

Aladdin smiled and sat up "What are we going to do? It's not as though someone's looking for us," he said worriedly. He took Jasmine's hands in his "I just don't want this to be the way things are" he said weakly.

Jasmine smiled "Aladdin, Together you and I will find a way, and who knows maybe someone is out there, looking for us," she said hopefully, squeezing his hands reassuringly. He kissed her forehead and sighed. _I sure hope so! _He thought.

* * *

Tali continued to walk down the passageway steps. It was dark and unnerving, she wanted to turn around but felt that this was the right direction.

Tali lost her footing on a broken step, causing her to stumble down the remainder of the stairs. She landed with a thud in a strange room. _That hurt! _She thought painfully.

The room appeared oddly unreal, like a sorcerer's lair, it appeared almost fictional. It was dimly lit by a fire torch on the wall. A cauldron sat in the centre of the room, on a stand.

The room's circular walls had many shelves, cluttered with bottles and scrolls. Strange objects and phials were every where, appearing in disarray. The walls were covered with star charts and strange writings.

Tali looked at the room, feeling puzzled. _Ok, remember the poem, "A spell will kill the hated, and rid the enemy, but a spell must also be broken to set a person free", that's not a huge help, but I guess I should search for a spell,_ she thought disappointedly, as she began sifting through the many shelves.

* * *

Nadira remained in the dark corridor of the dungeon, pondering her past, remembering feelings she thought had left her. _God, why now? _She wondered _Why is it now that these feelings and memories have come back to haunt me?_

The desperation was killing her. Suddenly she remembered someone. _Omar…_she thought sadly. The thoughts of the boy she'd trusted seemed to seep back into her mind.

_I trusted him, I left home for him, I was only 14, and what did I know? He hurt me, he used me, I was his plaything, his…his…What does it matter now? His abuse will stay with me forever, I think maybe…I may have even loved him. But I know there's no such thing, no such thing as love. _She thought sadly.

Suddenly a noise of bottles clanging interrupted her thoughts. Nadira stood up and wandered down the corridor to Wazir's old spell room.

She entered the room only to see a girl shuffling through the shelves desperately.

"WHO are you?" questioned Nadira. Startled, Tali dropped an empty bottle which then smashed to pieces on the floor.

She turned around, shivering in fear as she gazed at Nadira. _Oh God, what now? Hmmm, she is gorgeous, I wonder who she is? _She thought.

"I said, who are you?" Nadira asked angrily. Tali shuddered "I am Tali," she replied dubiously. Nadira looked at her expectantly. "I am Aladdin sister," mustered Tali, right away wondering if that was a mistake.

Nadira's eyes flashed and an odd gleam entered them. Tali looked at her suspiciously "Who are you?" she asked carefully.

Nadira smiled "I am Princess Jasmine," she replied.


	18. Search for a Spell

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ALADDIN! But I own Nadira, Tali and any other characters I've created.**

**Thanks:**

**Persian85033- **You are always supportive and have great ideas and e-mails which I always appreciate! Love your reviews too!

**Rubyinnle- **for being my absotively, positoutley fabulous friend and beta!

**Ruthie- **For being an awesome gal pal and a reader and reviewer!

**Sapphire Raider – **Thanks for the invitation your c2 staff! Really glad to get your review, please keep it up!

**Inu- chan's lover- **Thanks you for reading and reviewing, I encourage you to keep it up!

**Storywriter92- **For your praise and encouragement! Don't forget to review ;)

**Enough from me! On with the story!**

**Recap: **

_Nadira's eyes flashed and an odd gleam entered them. Tali eyed her suspiciously "Who are you?" she asked carefully. Nadira smiled,_

"_I am Princess Jasmine," she replied._

**Chapter 18:**

Tali stared at the girl claiming to be Jasmine. Nadira narrowed her eyes to meet Tali's. "You have some doubts?" she asked. Tali couldn't quite meet her gaze. "How do I know you're her?" she asked cautiously.

"You don't," replied Nadira "You just have to trust me on that, because as far you're concerned, how do I know your Aladdin's sister? I didn't even know he had a sister,"

Tali breathed deeply. "You right, we've never met, so we don't know each other," she answered. "Exactly," whispered Nadira.

* * *

Jafar stood at a corner of the city, fuming in anger. "We must find this intruder!" he declared angrily. "You don't say," said Mozenrath sarcastically.

Jafar spun around, his emotionless eyes glaring at Mozenrath. "I repeat, Stop questioning me!" hissed Jafar.

"I didn't," Mozenrath replied bluntly. Jafar neared him his dark figure towering over Mozenrath's smaller frame.

"Your forgetting, Jafar, You wouldn't be here without me, I brought you here, I found the lamp, It was all me!" he yelled, his voice filled with fury.

"That may well be the casein your eyes, but had I not have been in the Realm of Mists when you needed me, you would never be here!" Jafar yelled. He paused, and then lowered his voice,

"Let's just find this intruder," he hissed.

* * *

Tali stood silently. She felt slightly startled. She hadn't expected to run into Princess Jasmine so quickly. Nadira tilted her head. "What is it?" she asked expectantly. Tali shook her head in thought "What is what?" she asked.

"I can tell you find this hard to believe, frankly so do I, I still can't believe I was in er…Agrabah one day, and here the next" said Nadira.

"So, um what happened? How did you get here, where is Aladdin?" questioned Tali. Nadira paused for a moment, looking deep in thought.

"I don't know where Aladdin is, yet I feel his presence," she said dramatically "I don't know how I got here, everything is a complete shock. I do wish I knew"

Tali swallowed, unsure of what to say "One thing I must get straight first, did you cheat on Aladdin?" she said, posing the question nervously.

Nadira looked her, the look on her deep brown eyes softening "Never, I would never do that! I love him!" she replied vehemently. Tali looked down, avoiding Nadira's striking gaze.

Nadira noticed the uncertainty in Tali's face and smiled to herself. Tali looked up, and her smile disappeared.

"You know," said Nadira "I think I may have something that could help us er…find Aladdin, just wait _right here, _and I'll be back," she concluded. Tali looked at her worriedly but nodded.

"Wait, _right here_," ordered Nadira as she turned to leave. "Ok, I'll be right here," nodded Tali obediently. Nadira spun around and departed. Once her back was faced to Tali, a triumphant smile spread across her face.

* * *

Tali glanced uneasily at the hall where the girl had departed. _There isjust something odd about her, I can feel it, _she thought worriedly as she returned to her original train of thought, _spells, that's it, I've got to keep looking for spells!_

Tali turned to the shelves and sifted through several scrolls. "A spell will kill the hated, and rid the enemy, but a spell must also be broken to set a person free," she muttered quietly.

_I don't even know what I am looking for let alone what I have to cast it on! _She thought exasperatedly. Suddenly a scroll slid off the shelves and down a long winding staircase.

_Great! _Thought Tali _Like there aren't enough staircases in this place. Jasmine told me to stay right here, but…I need to go after that scroll! _She thought quickly.

Gathering a few spells in her arms, she made her way down the stairs.

* * *

Nadira laughed maliciously as she walked out of the palace and towards the amulet tower, hoping to spot Jafar. _Stupid girl, _she thought, _she really believed I was Jasmine!_

Nadira heard sounds in the distance, she turned towards the horizon, which was slowly panning across the sky in a deep crimson and blue, creating the allure that surrounded the desert.

The sounds became clear, and were recognizable as the voices of Mozenrath and Jafar. She quickly walked towards the arguing men.

"Oh look, It's your little slut Jafar, heading this way!" mocked Mozenrath. Nadira glared at him.

"At least I can accomplish things, unlike a certain sorcerer who couldn't even trap Aladdin!" she shot back angrily.

"What is it Nadira?" Jafar asked impatiently. "Yes, what have you done this time?" questioned Mozenrath "Found more lonely men by any chance?"

"Enough, Mozenrath!" yelled Jafar "Continue, Nadira" Nadira smiled smuglyat Mozenrath who grimaced in return.

"Well to answer both of you, I have done something great!" she answered triumphantly. Mozenrath smirked in her direction.

"I found the intruder," she finished. A wicked smile spread across Jafar's lips. Mozenrath's jaw dropped. Nadira tilted her head and smiled again.

"Excellent Nadira, at least I have someone who can do things!" praised Jafar "Show me to the intruder!" he ordered.

* * *

Tali continued to wander down the dark passageway. _God it's dark, I hope I haven't lost that scroll, I may need it!_ She thought desperately.

Suddenly she reached the end of the staircase and entered a torch lit corridor with cells at both sides. She spied the scroll a few feet ahead. She scampered forward and bent to retrieve the spell.

Just then she noticed a face that she'd been searching for.

* * *

"Aladdin!" screamed Tali. Aladdin looked ahead to see Tali standing there. He got off the floor and ran to the bars of the cell. "Tali, I don't believe it! How did you get here? How are the others?" he asked, sounding happy and worried at the same time.

Tears streamed down Tali's face as she rushed to the bars and reached for his hands. "Their ok, everyone is ok, I just hope your ok!" she cried hysterically.

He squeezed her hands "I'm fine, I'm with Jasmine, We're ok too," he said turning to face Jasmine who sat at the back of the cell, gazing upon the reunion. He ran to Jasmine.

"Jasmine, that's Tali! I told you about her before! That's her!" he said excitedly. Jasmine smiled widely and ran up to the bars with him. Tali looked puzzlingly towards Jasmine.

"Tali, Aladdin told me everything, I'm so glad he found you, this is unbelievable!" she cried happily. Aladdin noted the strange look on his sister's face. "What's wrong Tali?" he asked worriedly.

"I already met Jasmine," answered Tali. Jasmine looked at her furrowing her brow "What do you mean? We've never met before," she answered.

"But I was in the room with the cauldron, when this beautiful girl told me she was Jasmine!" she said wonderingly. Aladdin's eyes widened "Tali, that was not Jasmine, that was Nadira, she was trying to trick you!" he answered, with Jasmine nodding behind him.

Tali gasped, her eyes widening at the thought of what she may have unknowingly revealed to Nadira. _Oh no! She told me to wait right there…but why…_

"Aladdin, I think Nadira went to get Jafar!" exclaimed Tali.

* * *

Jafar and Mozenrath followed behind Nadira to the spells room. Mozenrath entered first, striding ahead of Nadira. He glanced around the room and smirked "There is no one here," he declared arrogantly.

"That stupid girl, she must have run off!" said Nadira. "Nadira, are you sure you saw someone!" questioned Jafar sharply.

"Yes," she replied snappily "She was here! She claimed to be Aladdin's sister, her name was Tali, she was a young teenager and she was snooping around here!"

"Sure Nadira, sure," answered Mozenrath sarcastically. Nadira shot a burst of wind from her hand, which threw Mozenrath hard against a wall.

"What was that for?" he yelled irately. "No reason, no, wait, you're the reason." She answered haughtily.

"Enough you two! Am I the only capable of achieving anything around here!" bellowed Jafar. He turned to Nadira

"Nadira, I believe you, for now I see the one flaw in our plans!" said Jafar.

* * *

Tali began to shake all over, suddenly realizing the grave danger she may have put everyone in. "Why did she pick me? Why did she pick me?" mumbled Tali.

"Why did who pick you?" asked Aladdin. Tali explained everything quickly, about Farah, the poem and how she had found them. "That's amazing!" said Jasmine. "But I can't do it!" whimpered Tali.

Jasmine reached for Tali's hand and held it tightly. "Tali, I feel like I know you, after everything Aladdin has told me about you, so it's not just Farah who has faith in you, but I do as well!" she said warmly.

Tali looked at Jasmine, whose dark eyes appeared so truthful, so genuine, that Tali felt a pang of hope. "Do-do you mean it?" she asked shakily. "Of course I do," Jasmine said gently. "I know you can," said Aladdin.

Tali turned to her brother. Aladdin smiled at her "Tali, We may only have found each other recently, after having spent so much of our life apart, but if there is one thing I know, and have no doubts about, and that's that you're my sister," he said.

Tali's eyes filled with tears, she saw the look on her brother's face. A look of confidence, yet Tali could see further, she knew he was scared, he could never say it, but she knew it was true. Only she understood what he meant by what he'd justsaid.

* * *

"Alright, I'll do my best," she said determinedly. Tali put the spells on the ground. "Ok, the poem mentioned this, _A spell will kill the hated, and rid the enemy, but a spell must also be broken, to set a person free. _I know who the enemies are, but who am I supposed to set free?"

Aladdin and Jasmine looked at each other confusedly. "I don't get it, no one is trapped, I mean Jasmine and I are, but by bars, not by a spell" said Aladdin in a puzzled tone.

Tali frowned. "There must be something! It sounds pretty vital to me," Tali said thoughtfully. Jasmine sat there quietly, appearing to be deep in concentration

"What is it Jasmine?" asked Aladdin. "Do you remember before when Jafar said 'You said you'd be my wife and now you are' he said that after I fell to the floor unconscious," said Jasmine.

Aladdin nodded "I don't get it thought, what does that mean?" he asked. "I could be wrong, but I think Jafar put a spell on _me_" said Jasmine.

Aladdin and Tali looked at her in wonderment. "Ok, here's my thought, Jafar also said this to youearlier 'In a moment I will do something that will guarantee that you will get me the amulet right?" said Jasmine.

"Yeah…" said Aladdin skeptically "Well that was the moment Mozenrath yelled something out, which I can't recall, he yelled it out a few times and I fell to the ground and that's all I can remember" said Jasmine.

Tali scratched her head I thought. "It doesn't quite make sense, yet…" she said trailing off as she began to search through the spells again.

"But how does what Jafar did to you, possibly, mean I will get him the amulet?" asked Aladdin. Jasmine shrugged her shoulders "That's the part I don't get," she answered.

Tali eyes scanned the dozens of scrolls she had found. _Summoning spells…transforming spells…memory charms…slave binding spells…_wait a minute…_slave_ _binding spells?_

"Guys look at this!" she said excitedly. Aladdin and Jasmine turned to read the spell that read:

_Slave Spell_

_This spell binds two humans together. _

_One human is the commander, the other is the slave._

_The purpose of the spell is to create a link between a being of power, which cannot carry out its strengths on its own. This spell will cause it to seize all control of the being that is binded as the slave._

_The commander may posses cosmic powers, such as a genie, that do not allow it to conduct certain forms of magic, such as bringing back of the dead the killing of another being, thus, finding a slave to be bound with and be able to command power through them. _

_This does not affect the commander and can now able to perform the magic that was previously forbidden, through orders to their slave, which now hold no power of their own and will perform the task commanded, consciously, even If against their will._

_The spell must be read by a being other than those to be commander and slave._

_They must read this, three times:_

"_Combine the chosen souls, one is the commander the other is the slave" _

_The slave may experience unconsciousness and pain but will return to a normal state shortly after the spell._

Tali, Aladdin and Jasmine looked up at each other. "I remember now! That's what Mozenrath said! He said 'Combine the two souls, one as the commander the other as the slave'!" exclaimed Jasmine.

"So this means, Jafar has control of Jasmine's actions, and even if she doesn't want to do it, she will?" Aladdin asked worriedly. Tali nodded "That's how it seems," she said disappointedly.

"But that means…" said Jasmine, her voice trailing into her thought. "What?" asked Aladdin and Tali in unison. "Normally, Genies can't kill, since it is rule of the lamp, but now, by making me his slave…Jafar can!"

* * *

"What's your plan now?" sneered Mozenrath. "Mozenrath, This girl claiming to be Aladdin's sister, obviously has come here, with hopes of freeing Aladdin and Jasmine from my powerful grasp, right?" asked Jafar gruffly.

"Right," said Nadira. "She has also managed to see past the spell we put on the city that made it only visible to Aladdin and Jasmine, Mozenrath, tell me how did she do this?" he asked, superiority clear in his voice.

"Well…" began Mozenrath "She has a higher power working for her! That's why!" Jafar hissed evilly. Nadira nodded approvingly.

"And seeing as this powerful being has already led her into the city, no doubt, that when Nadira left her in the spells room, whatever it is that is guiding her, led her to Aladdin and Jasmine!" exclaimed Jafar.

"So you're saying…" said Nadira, Jafar nodded "That is where our intruder is, she must have found Aladdin and Jasmine!" he hollered victoriously "Well, what are we waiting for! Let's go!"

* * *

Jasmine sat in shock. Most of what had happened was becoming frighteningly clear now. Aladdin stared at the ground, partly dumbfounded and partly disbelieving, whereas Tali remained in deep thought as she went through the spells.

"Well…ummm, at least we know that there must be some sort of way to break the spell, it is in the prophecy Farah made!" said Tali hopefully. Aladdin looked up "Yeah, I suppose…" he said thoughtfully.

"Here," said Tali, handing over a stack of scrolls to him "Look through these and tell me if you findanything to break the spell" she said as she looked into the corridor.

"What are you looking at?" asked Aladdin. "I've got a weird feeling right now... I need to find something to bust you guys out of this cell" she said quietly.

"How are you going to do that?" asked Aladdin. Tali grinned "I was a street rat remember? I'll improvise!" she said playfully as she scampered off. Aladdin smiled _She's so stubborn, definitely my sister!

* * *

_

Aladdin sat there going through the spells, hoping to find the key they needed, so far nothing seemed to work. Jasmine helped him, and they tried to eliminate spells that were definitely no use to them.

Suddenly Aladdin caught sight of a spell. "Jasmine look!" said Aladdin.

It read:

_Genie Destruction Spell_

"Wazir sure had a lot of power," Aladdin muttered under his breath as he continued to read.

_This spell can be used to destroy a Genie that possesses phenomenal or cosmic power._

_This spell **cannot **destroy Genies that are free from their lamps._

_Only Genie's still binded to the lamp can are able to be killed by this spell._

_This must be said three times:_

_DESTRUA ALIAMENTIZONE DI QUESTO GER'KLO GENIE_

_This will kill a genie, but **cannot **kill a freed genie._

"I don't believe it!" said Jasmine, who looked mildly startled "Does this mean we have found a way to kill Jafar?" she asked. "I think so!" said Aladdin.

* * *

"Well, well, well! If it isn't the street rat and the princess plotting the death of a being more powerful than themselves!" exclaimed a new voice.

They looked up to see Jafar standing in front of them, Nadira and Mozenrath stoodat either of his sides. "I find it so…incredibly amusing, when you mere humans think you can overthrow me!" he yelled, bursting out into wicked laughter.

Aladdin and Jasmine remained quiet. "So, where is she?" hissed Jafar. "Who?" asked Aladdin. Nadira strode forward "Oh don't play dumb...even though you look so cute when you do it...you know we're talking about your stupid sister!" she said with a laugh.

"I don't have a sister," Aladdin said through gritted teeth. _Ok, When do I do the spell…_he thought. "Very funny," sneered Jafar "But you were never that good at lying, street rat"

Jasmine nudged him. Aladdin understood her without spoken words. _Ok I guess I should say the spell now! _He thought determinedly.

* * *

Aladdin began the spell "DESTRUA ALIA—" Suddenly Tali burst out from the shadows of the dungeon "STOP!" she screamed. Everyone in thedungeon turned to her. "Why?" yelled Aladdin in frustration.

"Because if you read that spell, and kill Jafar," said Tali, breathing hard, "Then you'll kill Jasmine too!"


	19. Unlocking the Prophecy

**Disclaimer: I never have and never will own Aladdin or any Disney associated characters. But I own any characters I have created.**

**A BIG THANK YOU TO: rubyinnle, persian85033, JaFaRcRaZy, Inu-chan's lover, storywriter 92, Ruthie and Sapphire raider**

**Keep reviewing people! I love it! This is the second last chapter, so I hope you like it!**

**Recap:**

_Aladdin began the spell "DESTRUA ALIA—" Suddenly Tali burst out from the shadows of the dungeon "STOP!" she screamed. Everyone in the dungeon turned to her. "Why?" yelled Aladdin in frustration. _

"_Because if you read that spell, and kill Jafar," said Tali, breathing hard, "Then you'll kill Jasmine too!"_

**Chapter 19:**

"So the sister does exist!" exclaimed Jafar. Aladdin looked at her "How did you know I was going to read that spell?" he asked. Tali looked at him helplessly "I sensed it," she said.

Jafar began to clap, his menacing eyes narrowed towards Tali. "Bravo! Bravo! I see your sister figured out my plans before you did, street rat!" Jafar said mockingly as he neared Tali.

"Tell me," he said, his glaring eyes full of hatred "How did you get in?" Tali stepped back. "It wasn't hard," she said as bravely as she could muster "Your powers obviously couldn't defeat a teenage girl!"

Jafar clenched his snake staff "Is that so?" he said gravely. He began to circle around Tali. Mozenrath and Nadira stared with obvious interest, while the only thing Aladdin and Jasmine were full of was fear.

Jafar stood for a moment. "Mozenrath!" he yelled "The time has come!" Mozenrath looked at him sceptically "Are you sure, we still don't have the diamond for the amulet," said Mozenrath.

"True," said Jafar grimly "I suppose the girl is the only one who can get it for us, Nadira, go with her, and distract, ahem, Cassim, the time is near, I can feel it!"

"Mozenrath come with me!" he commanded. Mozenrath approached him, Jafar pulled out a phial and threw it to the ground and in an instant they were gone.

* * *

"Come with me, you stupid girl," muttered Nadira. She yanked Tali's arm in the direction of the steps.

"What are you doing to her?" screamed Jasmine. "Oh just a little errand required before your man here, succumbs to Jafar and hands over the amulet" Nadira said coolly.

"I would never!" shouted Aladdin. Nadira laughed, her grip tightening on Tali "Oh you would handsome, you would!" she said.

While they continued to argue, Tali spied a scroll that had rolled off into the corner, she squinted, trying to make out a tiny sketch on the scroll. _That looks somewhat like the amulet, or I'd imagine so! _She thought as she bent down to retrieve it.

She grabbed it and tucked it into her sleeve. "What did you think you were doing?" taunted Nadira. "Nothing," Tali said quietly. She looked at Aladdin and Jasmine, she saw the helplessness in their eyes.

* * *

"Come on!" shrieked Nadira. She pulled her up the stairs carelessly. "What are we doing!" asked Tali.

"YOU are fetching a diamond, while I…let's not think about what I have do," muttered Nadira "You do not want to mess this up, or you will be the cause of Aladdin and Jasmine's death!"

* * *

Jafar and Mozenrath stormed up the staircase in the amulet tower. "Jafar, would you care to explain your sudden change of plans!" said Mozenrath, annoyance underlying his voice.

"Clearly, you have not been following my orders or you would have known!" roared Jafar. "Understand this much, Tali may have surpassed our magic when it came to entering the city, but there is only so much she can do!"

He continued, excitement building in his voice "She, a weak female, will not be able to go past her feelings; she will do whatever she thinks will save Aladdin and Jasmine, so she will fetch the missing diamond and blindly hand over the key we've needed!"

Mozenrath raised an eyebrow "I still don't see how this works with your slave spell," he said. Jafar shook his head in exasperation "Tali understood it better than you! Pay attention!"

"I will tell Aladdin that death of his wife is imminent if he does not fetch the amulet, and of course, being the chivalrous bastard that he is, he will do what we say to save Jasmine" said Jafar.

"I understand so far," Mozenrath. "And of course, the amulet will not grant me Wazir's power until I have ridded the "diamond in the rough"…" said Jafar.

"And of course, being Genie, you can't kill…" Mozenrath said, a sinister smile spreading across his lips.

"Precisely! After all, we never promised the princess, that _her_ lover wouldn't die…by her hand!" Jafar yelled elatedly.

* * *

Nadira's grip on Tali remained firm as the walked towards the end of the city. Tali frowned, her mind focused on figuring out an escape. _I guess the spell part is obvious now, get rid of Jafar and free Jasmine, but how…_

Suddenly a flash came into Tali's mind. She saw something she never imagined she'd see.

Her vision:

_A young man, of at least 19, enters a carriage. He stumbles inside, appearing very drunk. He began to yell, violent words escaping his lips. _

_A girl appears, she couldn't have been more than 15. Her lips covered with a black face veil. She screams at the sight of the man. "What are you doing here? I'd die if mother finds out!" she shrieks. _

"_Relax, baby!" says the male, approaching her. He places his hands on her hips, she shrieks "What are you doing? Have you been drinking?" _

_He ignores her, instead runs his hand along her thigh and comes closer. The girl backs away, and falls into a pile of cushions, he throws himself on top of her, running his hands along her sides and front ._

"_No, Omar, no!" screams the girl as she tries to pull away "Please don't, not now!" she begs. He ignores her and rips of her veil and forces his lips on hers. She struggles out of his pressure._

"_What is wrong with you today? You know you want it!" he yells with a laugh. The girl's face becomes suddenly clear as it is streaked with tears and kohl, a face that looked like it had happened more than once…

* * *

_

Suddenly the vision was gone. "It's was…Nadira," murmured Tali under her breath. "Excuse me?" said Nadira. Tali looked up her, gazing at the girl who she was sure was in her vision "Nothing,' she whispered quietly.

Nadira looked at her suspiciously. "We're nearly there" was all she said.

* * *

Aladdin paced the cell. He couldn't sit back and let his sister fall into the clutches of his enemies, this was his fight, not hers. "Aladdin, Tali will be ok, right?" whispered Jasmine shakily.

He took her hands in his "I have to be honest, I don't know, I still don't understand Jafar's plan completely, but she seems to, all we can do is wait and hope" he said as reassuringly as he could.

Tears cascaded down Jasmine's cheeks. She buried her head in her knees, unable to look up. Aladdin put his strong arms around her protectively.

"It's like every time we think we are free of Jafar, he comes back, someone always gets hurt when he does," she said, her words sounding choked from crying. "I just don't want Tali to be a victim of this," she said tearfully.

Aladdin held her tight. "She seems to know what she is doing, I mean, I guess all we can really do is have faith in her now," he said hopefully.

"I guess your right," said Jasmine.

* * *

"Ok, here's the idea, I'll go and do my thing, and you get the diamond, and you _will _get the diamond" Nadira said bitterly. Tali nodded "And what _is_ it you will be doing?" she asked.

Nadira sighed "You don't want to know, but let's just say it's a…distraction. You just do your bit and then wait for me on the inside edge of the city, where no one can see you, understand?"

"Ok," agreed Tali with a deep breath. Nadira let go of Tali's arm and watched her head out of the city, towards the animals sitting on the carpet, before heading own direction.

* * *

"…And that's the story of the good looking parrot that was very, very rich, no wait, he was uh…monumentally rich…yeah that's it!" said Iago.

Abu looked at him and scowled complainingly. "What?" said Iago "It's not my fault if that bedtime story couldn't get you to sleep!" he scoffed.

"Aw, take it easy on him Iago!" said Genie, who appeared dimmer than usual. "Yeah, yeah, so they tell me…" squawked Iago.

"Hey where's Cassim?" asked Iago. "He went off on his own for a bit," said Genie "Not all that wise I might say" he added. The others knew exactly what he was talking about.

"Guys! Over here!" yelled a familiar voice. Iago turned around "Hey it's Tali!" he squawked. "Yeah right" Genie said glumly. "I'm telling you, I heard her, she's coming this way!" protested Iago.

Genie looked at him disdainfully. "Grrr! Look for yourself ya big blue lug!" bellowed Iago. Abu and Genie turned around, only to see Tali heading towards them.

"HOLY MOTHER OF…OF…It's Tali!" yelled Genie excitedly. Abu began to prance in place. Iago flew over to her shoulder.

"Now, this is a one time thing, I don't want you getting any ideas of me going mushy or anything…" explained Iago, Tali looked at him puzzlingly, "I'M SO GLAD YOUR SAFE!" he cried, clinging to her arm.

Tali giggled softly. "Ok, I promise I will take your sweet outburst of sensitivity as a one time thing" she said. Iago snapped out of it immediately "Good, well glad we got that settled!" he said, sounding relieved.

"Tali, how did you get of there? How are Aladdin and Jasmine? Did you see Jafar? Can you save them?" asked Genie.

"Easy Genie, yes I got out of there for a reason, Aladdin and Jasmine are ok so far, yes, I saw Jafar and well…I hope I can save them" she answered.

"Tali, I know you want to save Aladdin and Jasmine…but I 'm not sure if you should go alone," said Iago. "I have to go alone Iago, It's the only way" replied Tali.

"Ok well, if you haven't saved them yet, why are you back?" asked Genie. "I have to get the diamond or something?" she said Tali looked at each of them questioningly.

Genie snapped a treasure chest in front of them the lid flew open, inside it was filled with diamonds "Will that be enough?" he asked hopefully.

Tali shook her head "I don't think so; I think they wanted one diamond in particular, and I guess they knew you guys had it"

* * *

Meanwhile, Nadira had followed along a different path, those of footprints in the sand. "Here I go again," she muttered.

She put on deep purple veil, to cover her lips and continued following the footprints, which didn't lead too far. She saw a tall figure, a few yards away. She could make out the broad shoulders, and knew it was her target, Cassim.

She walked closer towards him. "What are you thinking about? Because I'm guessing it's not the sand that's got you deep in thought," she asked innocently. "Long story," he said without thinking.

He turned around, to see a girl with smouldering amber eyes and long brown hair that reached her waist. "Have I met you before?" he asked in wonder.

"That depends," she answered. "How so?" questioned Cassim. "It depends on whether I've met you before," she said, looking straight ahead.

Cassim looked at her in confusion. "You lost me," he said, his eyes wandering up and down her. "No," she sighed, turning away purposely "You lost me"

"Ok, now I am really confused!" he said. She looked up and walked behind him, wrapping her arms around him. "Remember this name…" she said breathily. "…Nadira" he said, sounding hypnotized.

She let go. He seemed to snap out of a trance. "It usually has that effect on them," she said plainly. "Nadira?" he said. "Yes," she said sweetly.

"I can't believe you're here!" he said sounding pleased. "Well, I am" she replied. "Um, why are you here?" asked Cassim. "Unfinished business," she answered coolly.

"Yeah?" said Cassim, sounding partially interested. "Yeah, I promised someone awhile back that I would meet with them," she said calmly "So…I've come to meet them,"

"That sounds…good," he growled. "Oh it is," she crooned. She came forward and removed the veil. Her full lips came into view. "Although, I can't talk to them here," she said innocently.

"No? Where can you talk to them?" he asked. Nadira pointed to a small tent in the distance. "Over there," she said. "Lead the way," said Cassim.

* * *

"Well, I don't have any particular diamond," said Genie. Abu shook his head in agreement. Tali turned to Iago. "Have you got a diamond, Iago?" she asked.

Iago looked down "Yeah," he said sadly, pulling something shiny out of his wing "I would have kept it for myself, cause I mean, it is my kinda treasure, but if you need it to help Al and Jas, then I can't very well say no,"

Tali bent down and took the beautiful diamond from him. "Thanks Iago," she said and gave the parrot a kiss on the cheek. Iago blushed under his feather "Yeah, don't think too much of it!" he replied.

"Ok guys," I've got to go!" she said, she looked at their worried faces "I will do my best, and in my language that means I will bring them back," she answered as reassuringly as she could.

They smiled. She turned around and went back into the city, disappearing from their sight in an instant.

* * *

Nadira entered the tent, and threw herself dramatically across what appeared to be a stunning Persian rug. She looked at Cassim, her eyes filled with alluring light. Cassim sat down next to her.

She sat up and came closer. "So, what was it I had to tell them?" she said, feigning wonder. "I don't know, you tell me," said Cassim. "Oh I will," she said cheekily, as she leant into to meet his lips.

* * *

_What is taking Nadira so long? _Tali wondered. She stared around the city, her eyes immediately falling on the amulet tower. _I guess that's my next step…_she thought.

She remembered the vision she'd seen before. _Nadira, I am sure of it! _She thought _I can't believe it, I mean I guess it explains a lot…_

"I wonder if I could convince her to change," mused Tali. _Hold it! "An object of Desire, shall be used in your fight, beware of he who wants it, and make him see the light" that is the next part._

_Object of desire? I guess that is the amulet, but that would mean I'd have to make Jafar see the light, that wouldn't work…an object of desire…an object of desire…Maybe…Nadira?

* * *

_

Cassim lay on top of Nadira, their lips locked in a lustful kiss. His hands slithered around her back. _I can't…I can't do this! _She thought.

Breaking away, from the kiss she let go of him. "What?" asked Cassim. "I'm sorry…not this time…I can't!" she said breathlessly, picking up her veil. She ran, looking back only once.

Cassim stared at the exit from which she had just run. "Nadira…" was all he said.

* * *

Nadira ran. Her mind was racing, nothing was right. She'd shut out these feelings when it came to her job a long time ago. Why was that happening?

She shook her head to rid the thought and entered the city. "Where were you?" piped up a voice, Nadira looked around and saw Tali approach.

"I was…doing my job," Nadira said sounding flustered. Tali looked at her up and down, noting her dishevelled appearance. "Sure," she said sceptically.

"Did you get the diamond?" asked Nadira. Tali nodded, holding up the glittering jewel. "Good, let's go," Nadira said abruptly as she turned to leave.

"Wait," said Tali. Nadira stopped dead in her tracks "What?" she asked impatiently.

"I know," said Tali. "What?" Nadira asked, clearly annoyed.

"I know about Omar," Tali said quietly. "What!" gasped Nadira. "I don't know what you're talking about," she said as steadily as she could manage.

"I know about, well what he did, and you went through," Tali said softly. "You don't know anything, you don't even know what you are talking about!" Nadira said exasperatedly.

"Well I do, I can't imagine what you went through, forced to live that way, everything" said Tali tentatively. Nadira looked flushed with anger. "Look I don't know what yo—"

"Look," Tali cut in "I won't keep going, since you are just going to deny it, but hear, this, it's not too late for you to let go, remove the shackles. I know you didn't put them there, but you can try get out…it's not too late for you to do the right thing," said Tali.

Nadira stared at her for a moment "Let's go," she said emotionlessly.

* * *

Jafar and Mozenrath stormed down to the dungeon. "Well street rat, it appears to be time to put you to use!" Jafar said brusquely. Mozenrath came forward and opened Aladdin and Jasmine's cell.

Aladdin got up and exited the cell, he looked at Jasmine waiting for her to follow. She looked up fearfully. Jafar looked at the couple. "Princess, you needn't be afraid, after all, you are under my power," said Jafar, a look of greed passing over his face.

Jasmine stood, defiance in her stance, and followed Aladdin out. "Mozenrath, I say it is time we tested my power as Jasmine's commander, don't you agree?" said Jafar.

"Definitely," he answered, his voice dripping with evil pleasure. Aladdin glanced at Jasmine, who appeared frozen in fear.

"Let's see…"mused Jafar mockingly, seeing the look on Jasmine's face. "I know!" he said, approaching Jasmine. "Kiss me, "he said gravely.

"No!" screamed both Aladdin and Jasmine. "On the contraire my dear, your conscious mind may wish ou not to do it, as much as you don't want, you will!" menaced Jafar.

Jasmine looked away from Jafar, fighting the urge to kiss him. She ran to the wall turned away, but found she was moving back to Jafar, unwillingly.

She stood in front of him, so close she could make out every line on his face, the scars of his evil and the eyes that haunted her venomously. Gingerly, she placed her lips on his, feeling the urge release once she'd done it.

Aladdin looked on, he knew it wasn't her fault, but that didn't mean he didn't mind it. "That was not a real kiss Jasmine!" roared Jafar. Jasmine stepped back, frightened.

"Don't worry, there will plenty of time later, for me to wish that of you," he declared, his lips forming a wicked smile.

"Let's go, Tali and Nadira will be waiting!" burst out Mozenrath. Jafar glared at him "Yes, we mustn't keep them waiting," he said snidely. "Follow me," he commanded Aladdin and Jasmine, as they all headed towards the amulet tower.

* * *

Tali and Nadira stood outside the amulet tower, a thread of silence between them. _How did she know? _Wondered Nadira _Nobody can know! Not even my own mother knew, so how does Tali? _

"Their coming," Tali said bluntly, interrupting Nadira's thoughts. Nadira looked and saw Jafar and the others nearing them.

Jafar strode up to Tali, his stiff frame towering her. "Give me the diamond," he commanded brusquely.

Tali looked at Aladdin and Jasmine, their worried faces unclear. She turned back to Jafar and sighed, she placed the diamond in his withered hands.

Jafar grinned and held the diamond up to his eye. "Let us proceed!" he roared, turning to the others. Mozenrath nodded and turned to Aladdin "Your cue, street rat," he said smirkingly.

Aladdin walked ahead and followed Jafar into the tower. Nadira, Tali and Jasmine trailed close behind them.

Finally, they reached the amulet room, the amulet sitting almost patiently, upon its cushion of air, untouched since its master first bestowed powers upon it.

"Street rat, you will now retrieve the amulet, or prepare yourself to mourn your princess' death!" threatened Jafar.

Aladdin looked at Jasmine, her face set in suffering. He breathed deeply, and stepped towards the amulet. Meticulously he stepped closer, pausing in awe. "Get on with it!" yelled Jafar.

Aladdin ignored his words and went ahead carefully. He now stood right next to the amulet, the diamonds, glorified by the torches of fire. Aladdin reached out, and touched the cold metal, shuddering involuntarily.

He curved his fingers around it, grasping it ever so slightly and lifted it off its invisible throne. Jafar watched, his eyes filled with grave intensity.

"We must return to the dungeon, before, you pass that on to me," he said, his voice brimmed with severity. Aladdin clutched the piece of bronze and followed the others back down the stairs.

* * *

Everyone returned to the dungeon. Tali stared worriedly at the amulet still in Aladdin's firm grasp. _There is definitely something strange gong on, why would Jafar take us back here instead of taking the amulet straight from Aladdin? Unless of course he can't…_she mused.

Nadira looked at the ground, her mind still swirling from Tali's earlier remarks.

"_I won't keep going, since you are just going to deny it, but hear, this, it's not too late for you to let go, remove the shackles. I know you didn't put them there, but you can try get out…it's not too late for you to do the right thing,"_ Tali's voice echoed in her mind.

She cast a glance at Tali, who seemed to stare uneasily at the amulet. "Nadira, what are you looking at!" growled Mozenrath. "Nothing," she answered, her voice giving nothing away.

"Good work Aladdin! Of course you know what this means, now" said Jafar, a look of pure malice on his features.

"You have the amulet! Take it!" yelled Aladdin throwing the amulet at Jafar, which strangely stopped its flight in mid air and flew back to Aladdin's hand. Everyone gaped in surprise.

"You see, Aladdin, the amulet won't accept me as its new master, until of course it's old master has been destroyed," explained Jafar. A devious smile spread across Jafar's lips.

"You mean, your going to kill Aladdin!" screamed Tali. "My you are quick one, Tali, a witty woman, that could land you in much more than trouble," Jafar replied smugly. Tali stared at him, her jaw tightening.

Jasmine screamed, and threw herself at Aladdin. "You can't!" screamed Jasmine.

"Your quite right my desert bloom, I can't," he answered "But you can!"


	20. Another Arabian Night

**Disclaimer: **I DO NOT OWN ALADDIN OR ANY DISNEY ASSOCIATED CHARACTERS! But I do own any ones I have created, to make it specific, I own Nadira, Tali, Fareena, Farah, Asaf, Omar…am I missing any?

I also don't own the song** "Addicted" **by Kelly Clarkson, which is used later in the story (a dream sequence), I encourage everyone to listen to the song, because it's great! You can use the link my profile to listen to a part of it.

**I'm sorry: if this last chapter is just a little angst in some parts, but it has to be for the story to continue with Nadira!**

**Thank you's are at the end of the story!**

**SO don't forget 2 review, coz this is the last chapter for this story! sob sob my first fanfic is drawing to a close…oh well, more stories to write! Now on with the story!**

**Recap:**

"_You mean, your going to kill Aladdin!" screamed Tali. "My you are quick one, Tali, a witty woman, that could land you in much more than trouble," Jafar replied smugly. Tali stared at him, her jaw tightening._

_Jasmine screamed, and threw herself at Aladdin. "You can't!" screamed Jasmine. "Your quite right my desert bloom, I can't," he answered "But you can!"_

**Chapter 20:**

Jasmine's heart pounded fearfully in her chest. "Oh Princess, Were you really expecting differently? Did you think I'd let your poor street rat go?" hissed Jafar, glaring at Aladdin who stood next to her, clutching the amulet.

"Your battle is with me! Leave Jasmine out of this!" yelled Aladdin, fury blazing in his eyes. Jafar smirked "Very nice Street rat, your chivalry amuses me," his unctuous voice echoed in the air.

Tali glanced at Nadira, whose face wore an unreadable expression. "Well," said Jafar "Why are we still standing here?" He turned to Mozenrath and nodded. Mozenrath nodded back and threw something at Aladdin.

For a moment, nothing was visible. The cloud of smoke that had formed cleared away and Aladdin was now chained to a wall, unable to move, the amulet still in his grasp.

Jasmine bit her lip, the rest of her face frozen in terror. "I think I've waited long enough!" growled Jafar, thrusting a dagger into Jasmine's trembling hand.

"NO! Please no!" she screamed. Tali watched on, feeling helpless in the whole ordeal. "I, the commander, order you, the slave, to kill Aladdin!" yelled Jafar, his cold words striking their minds.

* * *

Jasmine looked at the dagger in her hand, the wavering sense or urgency flowing through her mind. "I won't do it! I won't!" she shrieked, her words broken by sobs. 

Aladdin looked at his wife, his temples pounded, as he remained locked against the dungeon wall. Jasmine clutched the dagger, strain vivid on her face as she fought the urge to stab her husband.

She held it in the air, her muscles tightened. Her hand shuddered, as sweat soaked her palms. She neared Aladdin. She held the dagger above his chest. Her breathing became rough. She held the dagger a few inches away from his death.

"NO!" came shrill scream from behind. A gust of wind flew through the room, blasting the dagger out of Jasmine's hand. Aladdin breathed a sigh of relief.

* * *

"WHAT?" yelled Jafar. Everyone spun around, all eyes on Nadira, whose face was set in determination. 

"Nadira!" hissed Jafar. Nadira picked up the dagger she'd blown away and walked over to Aladdin and Jasmine. "I once thought I had true love," she whispered, her voice sounding choked.

"But it wasn't true, so I gave up on it completely, now I am in the presence of true love, I won't let anyone ruin it," she said, sounding surprised at herself. Aladdin and Jasmine stared at her, a look of unspoken gratefulness and understanding reflected in their faces.

Tali hid a smile, feeling slightly pleased with herself. "Infidel!" roared Jafar his face lined with ferocity. Mozenrath strode up behind him. "This is an outrage!" he hissed loudly.

Tali watched the others, her mind a million miles away. _Farah…If you can hear me, please, tell me what to do!_ She thought desperately. Suddenly, the amulet flew from Aladdin's hand straight to Tali's.

Everyone stopped in shock. Jafar's villainous eyes fixed on Tali. She stared at her palm where the perfect bronze, with its missing diamond, sat quite comfortably.

_Oh crap! What am I supposed to do now? _She thought _here goes nothing! _She took a deep breath, her stomach in knots. The others looked at her, uncertainty passing over their faces.

"Catch me if you can!" she said mischievously and bolted out of the room with the amulet.

* * *

"Jafar, Should I go after her?" shouted Mozenrath. "How did the amulet fly into her hands!" Jafar bellowed. "You!" he turned to Nadira. "No I didn't!" she screamed, backing away. 

"That is it! Mozenrath you stay here and trap, our traitoress, I will go after the amulet myself!" yelled Jafar. In an instant, he disappeared.

Jasmine clung to Aladdin's hand and watched as Mozenrath strode up to Nadira, avial in hand. "Oh no you don't!" screamed Nadira, blowing a stream of wind, with the force of speeding knives, at Mozenrath. The vial broke in his rigid clutch.

"NO!" roared Mozenrath, as the potion in the vial seeped into his boned hand, causing him to fall limply to the ground.

"Is he dead," asked Jasmine, terrified of the truth. "No," said Nadira, staring at Mozenrath's immobile body "Just stunned," She turned to leave.

"Where are you going?" are asked Aladdin and Jasmine in unison. "Unfinished Business," Nadira replied, before leaving.

* * *

Tali ran, numbness shooting through her legs. _Where the hell am I going? _She thought as she ran through the city, each building passing like a blur. 

"He's got to be after me any moment," she muttered. "Stop!" screamed a voice. "Nadira? What are you doing out here, and how did you get here so fast?" panted Tali.

"That's beside the point right now, I'm here to help you, so just be grateful, got it?" replied Nadira. Tali hid a smile, "OK, so what am I to do, Jafar will pop out here any moment!" said Tali.

"Exactly, now I know you've got something up your sleeve," said Nadira. Tali looked at her expectantly "Um, what?" she answered. "I mean literally, I know you have something tucked up your sleeve," she answered, pulling a tiny scroll **with a ripped side**, out of Tali's sleeve.

"How did you know about that?" asked Tali. "I thought I saw you do something when you bent over, I just thought nothing of it," replied Nadira.

"Ok, so how's this relevant?" said Tali "I mean, what about the scroll, I only picked it up, because it had a picture of the amulet on it,"

"That's right, I know about this spell, because I have one of them too," said Nadira. Tali looked at her in confusion.

"My ancestor, was Sameena, the wind gypsy who stole Wazir's heart, when he wouldn't give her the amulet, she was pretty well, furious! No one knew this but she used her wind magic, to fly scrolls of countless spells out of Wazir's chambers when she went to dance for him," said Nadira.

"I know this spell well, it's an entrapment spell, I don't see how you can use it though, it traps humans to objects, much like a Genie to a lamp," said Nadira.

_Much like a Genie to a lamp…_ pondered Tali_ "_I've got it!" she squealed.

* * *

Jafar reappeared in the amulet tower, watching Tali and Nadira from above. _That girl may have managed to seize the amulet, without my knowledge of how, but Nadira I knew would do this…_

_I'll just wait, for those insolent females to finish their chatter, then I will strike, that amulet will be mine!_

"I don't get it," said Nadira bluntly. "Nadira, do you think it is possible that we trap Jafar in the thing he so desperately wants?" asked Tali excitedly. Nadira looked at her oddly "Do you mean the amulet? Well, he'd have to be holding it, and he can't do that til Aladdin is destroyed" replied Nadira.

"Ok, I know what I have to do in that situation, but tell me, there must be a way to break off the spell Jafar put on Jasmine," wondered Tali.

Nadira sighed "There is," she answered. Tali's eyes grew wide "Really! Well, I have to do that first, before anything else, tell me, what it is!" she asked nervously.

"The only way to break that spell would be for something to happen to the commander, to be put in a cosmic trap of some sort, where their power can't carry them out, this automatically breaks slave status once they are at the same level of power as their master" answered Nadira.

"Give me the scroll," said Tali. Nadira handed it over.

It read:

_Entrapment Spell_

_This spell traps the soul of a being, whether alive or dead, to an object_

_The being may posses power and still be trapped, the spell makes them powerless, if they possess any form of magic that may be temporary_

_The spell:_

_Intrapolli Sendo hetaurus_

"Ok what exactly are you thinking?" asked Nadira. "I'm thinking, that if we trap Jafar in with this, maybe, we could strip him of his powers!" she answered "He would never be able to get out!"

"Just one problem, if you trap with the spell, Jasmine will go with him!" said Nadira. Tali smiled "I have a plan," she answered confidently.

_An object of Desire, shall be used in your fight, beware of he who wants it and make him see the light, _she thought.

_Well Nadira is the object of desire, and she's helping me in my fight, Jafar is the one that wants her…I think…because now he's seen the light as to who she is! _Thought Tali, _At least I hope so!_

"What's your plan?" Nadira asked curiously, interrupting Tali's thoughts. Tali looked up, "We need a cosmic trap," she answered.

"Cosmic trap? I don't even know what one would look like, let alone where to get one!" flustered Nadira. Tali stared at the ground. Absentmindedly she looked at the amulet on the back of the scroll, so neatly drawn with sweeping calligraphy, saying _Sands of Time _on it

Tali's eyes wandered towards the bottom of the page, where a bunch of messy letters, contrasted with the beautiful sketch.

It read:

S- M

T- T

S- A

M-A

D-S

N-O

O- I

E- P

I- R

A- C

Tali stared at the letters, her mind stuck in frustration. Nadira peered over her shoulder "Looks like a code, maybe the letters have to be rearranged," she said thoughtfully.

"Good Idea," said Tali "We have nothing to write with though," Nadira looked at her brightly. She pulled a tiny jar out of her hip scarf, it was filled with black powder "It's kohl, we can use this!"

"Let's get to it!" said Tali

* * *

Jafar laughed at the sight of them. He continued to watch, and wait for his moment to strike. Looking out from the amulet tower, he felt the time was near. 

_Look at them, there is absolutely nothing they can do; maybe I should just go now, save them the frustration! _He thought as he morphed out of the tower.

* * *

Tali and Nadira continued to mix the letters, none of their combinations forming any clues. "I can't do this!" Tali screamed, her voice full of aggravation "We are standing here, when my brother and sister-in-law could potentially be dying this second! This is so…not right!" 

Nadira looked at her strangely "Look, whatever's is on this, is relevant, ok; all of it is, just work it out before Jafar strikes!" said Nadira.

Tali breathed deeply. "Ok, I'll do it!" she answered exasperatedly. Nadira looked at the letters "It almost looks like the right column would spell sandstorm, but that doesn't work" she said thoughtfully. "Sands of Time," said Tali steadily.

"I think your right!" squealed Nadira. "Quick, rearrange the letters!" ordered Tali

Nadira smeared the kohl on her fingers and wrote the letters:

S- **A**

A-**C**

N-**O**

D-**S**

S-**M**

O-**I**

F-**C**

T-**T**

I-**R**

M-**A**

E-**P**

Both girls gasped. "The writing on the amulet!" said Tali "This means that the amulet is a cosmic trap!"

"So it is!" said the menacing voice of Jafar. Tali and Nadira looked up. "I figured I might as well give you time before I ruined your lives, and of course that time has run out!" yelled Jafar.

Suddenly in the distance a silvery horse appeared. Tali stared at the mare, something about her seemed connected to the whole situation. "Nadira, Get back to the others and stall Jafar for me, just a bit," she whispered as softly as she could.

Nadira nodded. She blew gust of wind from her arms and legs and used them to fly into the air. "Oh, Jafar, it's been so longsince I have been free from you, I think I might well, fly off now! Ta Ta!" she said, a seductive smile gracing her lips.

"Save it Nadira, you're a whore and whore you'll always be!" growled Jafar. Nadira tossed her hair back and flew off.

Suddenly she flew back "I forgot something!" she squealed, she grabbed the snake staff from Jafar's hands.

She smiled devilishly before taking off again, with his snake staff. "That's it!" he hissed, flying after her.

Tali stood up, knowing she wouldn't have long before Jafar would be after her. She ran up to the silver mare, who seemed to be standing patiently, almost knowingly.

Tali hauled herself on to her back by the horse's tail and gave her a kick into a gallop. Gripping the amulet in one hand, she used the other to steer the mare towards the palace.

Above her, she could see Jafar and Nadira. _Nadira, drop the snake staff down to me! Drop the snake staff down to me! _She thought desperately _please Farah!_

Nadira saw Tali galloping below them. "Nadira, come now, you don't think a lowly elemental such as yourself can defeat a genie!" laughed Jafar.

"You're right!" said Nadira, flying ahead of him. She threw the snake staff down to Tali, who galloped directly before her. "Satisfied?" asked Nadira smugly.

Jafar gritted his teeth and swooped down to reach Tali. "Ha, stupid girl, you haven't a chance!" snarled Jafar, looming above her. He shot a ball of fire from his hands. Tali screamed and steered the mare to the side.

Jafar burst into villainous laughter, throwing fire balls at Tali, narrowly missing her.

Tali saw the palace ahead and nudged the mare harder. "Go!" she encouraged.

"Like a horse can really save you!" yelled Jafar. "You bet she can!" screamed Tali, jumping off the horse and running into the palace.

Jafar laughed _I think I'll just meet her at her destination! _He thought, as he disappeared from above her.

Tali looked up "So far so good!" she said.

* * *

Tali ran through the halls, unaware of anything but her mission. She ran down the dungeon steps, the amulet and snake staff in her hands. 

"Tali!" yelled Jafar "I've been waiting!" Tali cast her eyes around the room, she saw Nadira in the corner, hidden in the shadows _good, and it's time for us now! _She thought.

Jasmine stood next to Aladdin, as they both watched the scene unfold in front of their eyes. Tali stared into Jafar's haunting eyes, unfazed by the hatred and evil that filled them to his very soul. Nothing could scare her now.

"Jafar, I am afraid it is you _I've_ been waiting for," she said. Jafar looked at her in surprise "If you know what's good for you will hand over the amulet," he threatened.

"Or what?" she asked smugly. "You can't kill me," Jafar laughed "Jasmine will, this time Nadira won't be able to help you, she's currently unavailable!" he yelled, pointing to Nadira fallen body in the shadows.

"She not dead," said Tali. "You sound most confident, I won't assure you anything, until you and over the amulet!" said Jafar.

"Fine," said Tali. Jafar's eyes widened, "What?" said Aladdin and Jasmine. Tali looked straight at Jafar. "Here," she said "Here is the diamond too," handing both objects over.

Jafar snatched the objects from her hand "YES! IT is mine, all mine, every power Wazir ever possessed is mine! All mine!" he yelled triumphantly, holding the amulet in the air.

Tali looked straight at him. "What are you looking at?" he demanded furiously. "What does it matter? The Amulet of Time is mine! I shall rule all" he yelled ferociously.

He began to recite Wazir's old spell to unleash the amulet power.

"Oh, Allah grant me strength, the power to control, Rise above others, Give me…" he paused staring at the satisfied look on Tali's face "What is wrong with you!" he scowled.

Aladdin and Jasmine watched on fearfully. "Tell me, Jafar, are you holding the amulet?" asked Tali. Jafar looked at her "Are you blind, you can see I am holding it!" he said irately, annoyed at Tali's calmness.

Tali looked at him and raised one eyebrow "Are you sure you're holding it?" she asked. "YES!" yelled Jafar "I am holding the amul­—"

"_INTRAPOLLI SENDO HETAURUS!" _screamed Tali.

"NOOO!" yelled Jafar. The amulet fell from his withered hands, which immediately began to look transparent, the rest of his body following.

The amulet began to suck his ghost like body. A whirlwind of red enveloped Jafar as he shrunk further and further into the amulet. "This is not the end!" he yelled gravely before vanishing into the amulet completely.

* * *

Tali stood back, afraid to go near the amulet, as if Jafar would reappear from it, and that it was all an illusion. Aladdin's chains broke and he fell from the wall. Jasmine fainted and dropped to the ground. "Jasmine!" gasped Aladdin bending over his wife. 

Tali rushed over to him "She's ok! The slave bond is broken, she's free" Tali said reassuringly "This has just happened from the shock and spell breaking."

Aladdin looked at Tali. Droplets of tears forming at the corner of his eyes "Thank you," he said softly. Tali smiled at her brother before hugging him as hard as she could.

"Is Nadira ok?" she asked worriedly. "Jafar definitely did something to her, go and see," said Aladdin. Tali ventured over to Nadira "Wake up," she said Nadira flinched. "Phew! You're alive!" said Tali.

Nadira sat up slowly. "Is he gone, is he really gone?" she asked. Tali nodded. "Thank you," said Tali. "No, thank you," said Nadira. Both girls smiled knowingly.

Aladdin picked Jasmine up gently. "Thank you Nadira," he said stiffly. She just smiled in return.

_You must leave; leave while your time still allows you!_ Echoed a voice in Tali's mind "Guys, we've got to go, right now" urged Tali. Aladdin nodded. They all stood up and left the dungeon.

* * *

Mozenrath stirred, no one was around just total darkness and the amulet. He woke, his head feeling gnawed at. His eyes wandered towards the amulet. 

The metal was still warm _Jafar, you may have wanted the amulet, and now you have it, you are in it! _He thought tauntingly _as for me, I'll take that street rat, another Arabian Night!_

He threw the amulet out the dungeon cell, on to the city sands.

Mozenrath mumbled a spell, "Back to the Black sands…for now" he hissed, before disappearing.

* * *

Aladdin held Jasmine as he, Tali and Nadira walked out of the city. "Look I can seeDad and the others!" yelled Aladdin. 

Nadira looked ahead at Cassim "Um Tali, I have to go, look, before you guys go back to Agrabah, come to Efram one more time, Meet me at Farah's statue," she said, running off, before anyone could say anything.

"That was strange," said Tali. Aladdin nodded. Jasmine's eyes fluttered open, "Where are we?" she said weakly. Aladdin kissed her forehead "Shhhh, You're ok, Tali's just saved our butts back there!" he chuckled.

Jasmine smiled. Gently he lowered her legs so she could stand. "Thanks," she whispered. She turned to Tali "Thank you for everything!" she said, hugging her warmly.

Tali returned the hug. "HEY LOOK EVERYONE! THEY'RE BACK!" squawked an incredibly loud voice. "IAGO!" they all said at once. Iago flew up to them manically "Tali! You go girl, you're one hell of a rescuer!" said Iago excitedly.

"Thanks Iago," she said with a laugh. Iago perched himself on Aladdin's shoulder "Good to you see ya Al!" he squawked before kissing Jasmine on the cheek.

"Ok who is he and what has he done with our Iago? He's made him…nice!" said Aladdin with a laugh. Iago stuck his tongue out "Very funny!" he said.

"YO!Rug man,big blue and monkey boy! They're back!" he yelled happily. The other turned around. "They're back!" rejoiced Genie flying over. "You know what this means!" he said jubilantly "Group hug?" guessed Jasmine.

"YOU BETCHA!" he yelled, embracing all of them with his long blue arms. Abu skipped over and jumped on to Aladdin's shoulder and hugged him as hard as he could. "I missed you too Abu!" he said.

Cassim waked over last. "Son," he said joyously, before embracing his son. "Jasmine, Thank heavens you're alright!" said Cassim before hugging Jasmine.

Tali stood back watching all the reuniting; she saw everything she'd missed growing up. Now she had no clue what would happen.

"Guys, you're ignoring the real heroine here, Tali, she's the one who made it happen!" said Jasmine tugging Tali's arm to bring her forward.

Cassim picked Tali up "My daughter, my brave, strong and beautiful daughter, you are just like your mother and a bit of your brother over here," he said.

"Dad," said Tali, with a sob "I love you," Cassim embraced his daughter. "Aladdin," whispered Jasmine. "What?" he asked, watching the happy reunion "We've got to take Cassim and Tali back to the palace with us!" she said.

"But my dad well, you know, he iswanted in Agrabah" he said. Jasmine turned to him.

"Yes I know, but I also know what he means to you and this family, and that outweighs everything, and Tali, she deserves more than to go back to her old life than after what she just did for us, there is no way I'm letting you send them anywhere else!" she said adamantly.

Aladdin smiled and kissed her lips gently "What was that for?" she asked. "For you, being well, you!" Jasmine smiled and kissed him "What was that for?" he asked "For you being mine!" she crooned, they both laughed at each other.

"Guys, would ya quit ya smooching, I mean, get room!" yelled a loud voice. "Ok Iago," said Jasmine, rolling her eyes.

Jasmine whistled loudly and a silvery mare came galloping eagerly from the city. "Aamira!" she said happily, stroking the mare's mane.

Cassim, Tali, Genie and Abu walked over to the others. "Don't know about you guys, but I'm not to keen to hang around here!" aid Tali. The others nodded and laughed.

She looked at the city. _There is a source of Power, destroy it you must, until the hidden land is, underneath the dust _thought Tali _Well Farah, I can't do this one on my own! _

"What is it?" asked Aladdin, noting the look on his sister's face. "Before we go, I have to get rid of the city, but I don't know how," said Tali.

Those who could see the city looked at it. "Ask Farah," sad Jasmine. "What?" said Tali.

"Ask Farah," Jasmine said again "I'm sure if you ask her, she will, I mean look at what you've done for all of us, maybe she'll do it for you!"

Tali looked thoughtful. "Ok, here goes!" she said hopefully. Everyone watched Tali. Her eyes shut, her mind deep in concentration. Suddenly they felt a tremor in the ground.

The tremor became bigger. "Get back guys!" shrieked Tali. Every one ran further off, as they watched the mythical city disappear into the ground, to become again what it was once known as, a myth.

"Well, that was one Arabian Night!" said Genie. Everyone laughed, "Let's go guys," said Aladdin "Back to Agrabah,"

"Can we stop at Efram first? There are some loose ends to tie up" explained Tali. Jasmine nodded knowingly "Definitely," she answered.

Tali smiled gratefully. "Jasmine, if you want, you could ride Sadeek with Aladdin, I'll take Aamira," offered Tali.

"Thanks, that's really nice of you," said Jasmine. Tali nodded and mounted Aamira. Aladdin mounted Sadeek and helped pull Jasmine up. Cassim pulled his horse up beside them, the others followed on Carpet.

"Well, let's get going," said Cassim. No one saw the amulet sitting on the surface of where the city once was.

* * *

Nadira lay in her carriage, her mind restless after the events that had just occurred. "I can't take this," she muttered and opened her potions cupboard, grabbing a jade bottle. She drank the entire potion. 

Her mind slowly became numbed; the emotions blocked out from a deep and heavy pull, lulling her to sleep.

**Her Dream:**

Nadira hips gyrated in front of a room full of men. Every eye focused on her. Someone's in particular. He watched her, following every movement, every sultry dance.

_It's like you're a drug,_

_It's like you're a demon I can't face down,_

_It's like I'm stuck,_

_It's like I'm running from you all the time,_

She stopped, posing seductively, whistles and applause ringing the air. The men cleared, the room darkened. One man remained.

He neared her, savouring the sound of her breathing, every droplet of sweat that glistened on her body.

"Stay here," he said, exiting the room. She sat down, knowing what was to come.

_And I know, I let _

_You have all the power_

_It's like the only company I seek_

_Is misery all around_

Nadira lay down, her mind racing, nerves killing her instincts. There was nothing she could do, her mother wanted the money, but she wanted love.

_It's like you're a leach_

_Sucking the life from me_

_It's like I can't breathe_

_Without you inside of me_

He returned. "Come here," he said, standing in a dim light. She stared, his handsome feature set in a smirk, his muscular torso bare. Nadira obeyed thoughtlessly, stepping forward to what she thought was inevitable. "Omar, can we leave it tonight?" she asked quietly.

He laughed. "You don't really mean that?" he said, ignoring any chance of an answer.

_And I know I let_

_You have all the power_

_And I realize I'm never gonna_

_Quit you over time_

"Lie down," he ordered. She did what she was told, she felt his weight and lips come down on her. She kissed him back, a strange sensation, from the man she loved.

For moments she lay there, while he had his way with her. "What's wrong with you? You're_ Never _like this!" he said.

_It's like I can't breathe,_

_It's like I can't see anything,_

_Nothing but you,_

_I'm addicted to you,_

She kissed him passionately, her emotions running high. Every thought she'd just endured fled her mind as she concentrated, on doing her job.

_It's like I can't think,_

_Without you interrupting me,_

_In my thoughts, in my dreams,_

_You've taken over me_

**End of Dream**

Nadira woke, feeling breathless and drained. Her head throbbed. She stood up, shakily; still, the lingering feeling haunted her, every moment, and every breath.

"That's it, I will not take it anymore," she said determinedly.

* * *

The night was calm. The stars shone like they'd seen everything, like they knew the struggles, like they knew the secrets of the desert, like they'd watched itsince the beginning of time, never faltering to glow and guide travellers. 

Jasmine wrapped her arms around Aladdin's waist, her head resting on his back. It was so peaceful, she just wanted to dissolve into him, and forget the ordeal they'd just endured.

"I love you," said Aladdin halting the horse and turning his head slightly. Jasmine smiled, "I love you, don't ever forget it," she said. He turned back around, butterflies in his stomach. Everyday he fell more in love with her.

Tali rode in silence. Everything that just happened right from when she met her father and Aladdin was a blur, a wonderful blur nonetheless.

From everything she'd seen, to what she'd learnt about her family, stuck to her, as if she'd never been apart from them.

"Tali, what's on your mind?" asked Aladdin, reining Sadeek to ride alongside her. Tali heaved a sigh of relief "Everything," she answered, a dreamy smile spreading across her face.

Suddenly the outline of a city appeared in front of them. "We're here" said Cassim.

* * *

Nadira ran out of her carriage, her darkest face veil on, her eyes lined with kohl and her hair long hair cascading down her back dramatically. 

She saw a bar a few yards a way. "He's bound to be here," she murmured, wandering closer to the lively bar.

She neared the entrance. _I think I'll use the backdoor _she thought, rushing around to the back. She entered, the back rooms filled with her dancers.

"Nadira!" squealed one of the girls "Where have you been! Several men have been requesting you!" Nadira sighed "Requests will have to wait, how did you girls do without me?" she asked.

"Well we made enough, not as much as we'd have hoped before heading to Ghazar, but we're alright, Zeena has been doing well, she's raked in the highest, after you of course," the young dancer babbled.

Nadira nodded, and grabbed the young teen's wrist and dragged her to a small, private room. "Where is Omar?" asked Nadirain a low whisper. The girl's eyes widened. "Why do you want to—?" "Just tell me!" demanded Nadira.

"He's inside, in the corner, near the exit," the girl said quietly. "Thank you," Nadira whispered brusquely, before striding towards the exit.

She stood outside, peering in, she saw him seated while Zeena danced next to him. "Omar," she said loudly. He turned; his face set in surprise as he got up and walked over to where she stood outside.

She pulled her veil off. "Come here," she said quietly. He smirked and walked out. "Couldn't stay away too long, could you?" he said. Nadira forced a smile.

"Follow me," she said, turning away and walking off. He appeared surprised and pleased at the same time.

The reached a dark alley way. He pushed her against the wall and kissed her, thrusting his weight against her. Nadira kissed back, feeling weak as she did. _No! _She thought.

Immediately she blasted him off with two sharp bursts of wind from her hands. He fell against the other wall, yelping in pain.

"I have had enough of you!" she screamed. He looked at her sceptically. "You have taken over my mind and every waking moment for the past few weeks!" she screamed shrilly.

"Glad to see I have an effect," he said sleazily. Nadira hit him with more wind, restraining his movement. "You're a slut, Nadira," he said chokingly. Her wind became stronger, almost visible.

"You're a bastard," she said bluntly "and I never want to see you again, I had to come here, to rid my mind of you. I can't believe I ever loved you, cause now I see, there was nothing ever worth loving,"

She dropped her wind. He stared at her weakly. "Goodbye Omar," she said curtly, before tossing her veil to him and walking away.

* * *

Tali dismounted and walked into Efram, the others following her. "You guys wait here," she said pointing to a locked up vendor "I'll be back," Aladdin nodded and watched as she ran off. 

Tali arrived at Farah's statue. She saw Nadira sitting at the statues base a few yards away. "Nadira," she called. Nadira stood up and saw her. Tali ran over to her. "Thank you for coming," said Nadira, new confidence in her voice.

"No problem, I had a few things of my own to do," answered Tali, as they sat down. "I did something I never would have done if you hadn't said those things the other night," whispered Nadira.

Tali nodded gently. "How did you even know? My own mother didn't even know," Nadira asked.

Tali explained her vision. "I knew it was you, everything just came into place," she explained. Nadira smiled meekly "Thank you," said Nadira. "Thanks also goes to you, for having the courage to do what you did for Aladdin and Jasmine," Tali said warmly.

Nadira nodded. "I must go now," she said turning her head to where she saw one of her dancer's leaving. Tali nodded.

The two exchanged knowing glances. Nadira turned to leave. "Another Arabian Night," she said softly. "Another Arabian Night," replied Tali, as she watched Nadira walk off into the distance.

* * *

Tali turned around and stared at the tall gleaming statue of Farah. "Farah," she said aloud "If you can hear me, please answer, just one last time," pleaded Tali. 

_What is it my child? _Chimed a voice.

_Farah, _Tali said in her thoughts _I, have to thank you, for everything, none of this would have happened._

_It was you my child, you are the reason they were saved _said Farah.

_Farah, with this ordeal over, has my…gift of sight gone? _Asked Tali.

Suddenly the statue formed a smile. _What do you think? Tali, I did not give you your sight, _said Farah.

"Really?" said Tali. There was no response. _I guess it was me all along, _she thought happily, as walked away to find the others.

* * *

The ride to Agrabah was long. They arrived at the palace gates at dawn, the night shift guards seemed to be elsewhere. Iago and Abu were fast asleep on Carpet, with Genie yawning in half in his lamp. 

"Aladdin," said Cassim worriedly "I'm not sure I should be here" Aladdin smiled. "Jasmine insists that both you and Tali stay with us, of course, I want that too, this time you can really start over," said Aladdin.

Tali's eyes filled with tears, for the first time, she saw the bond between family and how she desperately wanted to be a part of one.

"Tali, you must stay with us," said Jasmine kindly, dismounting to hug her. "Thank you," Tali said chokingly.

"Nuf with this!" came a yawn "Open the gates, I've had enough of lying next to monkey boy for so long," said Iago.

Cassim chuckled. Genie snapped his fingers and the gates swung open. "Home sweet home!" he said as they all entered the palace grounds.

* * *

Iago, Abu and Carpet went off to their rooms to sleep. Jasmine wandered to her father's bedchambers. She peeked inside, her father in a deep slumber. _I don't think I'll wake him now, _she thought, closing the door. 

She waltzed into the throne room. "Tali," she said. Tali turned around "Yeah?" asked Tali. "You can sleep in my old room tonight," said Jasmine "I'll get one of my maids to fix it for you, is there anything you'd like in particular?"

Tali smiled "Thanks Jasmine, but that's more than enough, you've done so much already," said Tali. Jasmine smiled. Fatima, one her of her maids came running up to the girls. "Your highness, I have prepared the room," she said quietly.

"Thank you, Fatima, take Tali there, I'll join you in a moment," said Jasmine. Tali followed the maid to Jasmine's old chambers.

Jasmine found Genie's lamp perched next to the throne. "Genie," she whispered "where's Aladdin?"

"I think he took his old man to a room, and then he said something about going outside," said Genie, shrinking into his lamp. "Thanks Genie," said Jasmine.

"Anytime," said Genie, yawning, before completely disappearing into his lamp.

* * *

"Well, Dad, you can stay in this room tonight, that is until we've worked things out with the sultan about where your permanent room will be," said Aladdin, opening the doors to a small but beautifully decorated room. 

"Aladdin, that's really too much! But we both know my stay in Agrabah, is not likely to be permanent" Cassim said with a sigh.

"It might," said Aladdin "I have this idea" Cassim looked at him suspiciously. "I hope it's nothing like the last idea you had, where you nearly wound up in the dungeon because of me!" he said with a nervous laugh.

Aladdin chuckled "No, I am going to ask the Sultan, if you can get a job here" he said. "As what?" asked Cassim "I have no skills in anything other than sword fighting and thievery," he laughed.

"Exactly," said Aladdin "I thought maybe the sultan, would well, maybe give you the position of head of the guards?" Aladdin said hopefully

"Aladdin, you think they would hire a thief to be a protector of the royal family?" Cassim asked sceptically.

"Former thief," corrected Aladdin "And besides, youcan make it right, I mean, you would know more about the criminals and dark side than any of the others would, consider what we've just been through!"

"I don't know Aladdin," said Cassim. "Just think about it, it could work," said Aladdin as he turned to leave.

* * *

Aladdin went outside, only to find Jasmine there waiting for him. He sneaked up behind her "BOO!" he yelled. "AHHHHH" shrieked Jasmine. Aladdin began laughing loudly. 

"Not funny!" said Jasmine with a scowl. "Only you could scowl and still look so beautiful," he said, with a laugh. "Is that so?" she said, pushing him into the fountain behind them.

Aladdin landed with a big splash "Ok, you're gonna get it!" he said, pulling her into the fountain, screaming. They splashed about for a few moments, loving every second of joy passing between them, feeling blissfully content and at home with each other.

Jasmine stood on her tip toes and kissed him full on the lips. "Don't ever do that again," she said seductively, pushing him back down to the fountain floor.

She laughed and ran out, dripping wet. "I'll get you next time!" he said laughing as he chased after her. She sat down at the steps and waited for him to reach her.

Aladdin placed an arm around her shoulders "Let's get inside, before we wake up the palace!" he said. Jasmine smiled "Before you do anyway," she said.

He laughed. They entered the throne room. They saw Iago and Carpet playing a game with Tali while Abu, Genie and Cassim chatted to the Sultan "We couldn't sleep!" explained Iago.

"Father!" squealed Jasmine, running to hug him. "Jasmine!" he said joyously, returning the hug. "Dearest, you're all wet!" he said. Aladdin and Jasmine exchanged mischievousglances.

"Father, that's Tali, Aladdin's sister" said Jasmine. Tali bowed "Your majesty," she said softly. "Come now, child, stand up, it's alright. That's amazing, Aladdin's sister!" he said happily.

Everyone looked around happily. "So," said the Sultan "How as your journey?"

Everyone exchanged glances and burst out in o joyous laughter.

"You have no idea!" they all said in unison.

**The End….For Now**

**THANKS YOU'S:**

**Rubyinnle - **fabulous beta, even better friend! Thanks for everything!

**Persian85033- **

You have been the most amazing reader and reviewer! Your opinions have really helped shape the story (Nadira and Cassim…hotness!) Thank you for being one of the first ever people to review!

**JaFaRcRaZy- **

Thank you thank you thank you! Good advice and supportiveness from a fellow author!

**Inu-Chan's Lover- **Thank for u hitting that review button!

**Catiepie182002- **

You have really helped me, with those great reviews and ideas, learning from an author who is better than myself has really taught me a couple of things (and about the relevance of Iago!) Thank you for being a loyal reader!

**Saphire Raider- **thanks for adding me 2 Ur c2!

**Ruthie- **What can I say? Girl, you rock!

**MisticDust- **Thank you sooooooooooooooooooooo much, that review made me feel totally positive! I hope u like this chapter and read the sequel! don't forget to review! (**that goes for everyone!)**

**Storywriter92- **for being an awesome reviewer, great author and a fellow al and jas fan!

**Vampire Naomi- **Thank you, your review was just the boost of encouragement I needed to start up this chapter!

**Ok, this was the final chapter for this story, so If you read this story regularly, and never review, could you please, please review for its final chapter? **

**Well, that's all folks….no wait….it is not….the story continues in…**

**Love Will Find a Way**

**Stay tuned! And review :) **


End file.
